Invader Of The Soul
by If I Had A Tail
Summary: AU. OOC'ness. Kurt Wagner struggles to understand his existence, all while trying to survive in a country that is hostile towards mutant-kind. Will he lose himself? Or find a renewed reason for living? Meh, something like that. Additional characters make appearances. Mature themes/language. My first time writing! Sluggish beginnings, but i'm getting the hang of it. :)
1. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter One

Hi, this is my first fanfiction, and actually my first time writing anything at all, so try to bear with me. I've always wanted to try and write something, and i figured it be easier to start with an already established universe, so i recalled the old X-men: Evolution cartoon i used to watch when i was a kid, and found my inspiration.

It's been a looooong time since I've seen that show, so there may be some in-continuities with the character's (OOC'ness likely. . . ), but this is also pretty AU, so it won't be a mirror image of the show. Basically the story will focus on three of my favorite characters from the show, Nightcrawler, Shadowcat, and Wolverine. Others will show up as well, but those three will be my main star's.

As for the story, i'm still getting a feel for everything, so it'll develop along the way. I hope it doesn't seem to stifled early on, but i promise there is a plot that will come barreling along within the first couple of chapter's.

Anyway, onward with the first chapter!

[EDIT] As of now i am 14 chapters into the story. These earlier chapters aren't quite as smooth as i would like them to be, but this whole story is a learning process. My point being. . . It gets better later! I promise! ;) [EDIT]

* * *

Chapter One

* * *

Snow fell from the night sky; covering the city below it with a blanket of white. The wind blew in a gale; driving the freezing snow mercilessly upon the city's inhabitants, or at least those unlucky enough to be caught outside in the middle of a blizzard.

Kurt Wagner was one of those people.

It was a frigid night in January and the German was on his way home from the University. On a normal night he would already be home, relaxing in a comfortable chair, reading a book, and enjoying a peaceful solitude. On this night however, the heavily falling snow obscured his vision and pelted his face, making the journey needlessly difficult and terribly cold.

_'Dammit__!' _He thought bitterly._ 'I would have much rather stayed and continued working than battle this weather.'_

Although a student, Kurt also worked evenings as a janitor within the University. It wasn't the greatest job by far, but Kurt was thankful. Even though he now wished he had called in sick. Having no car, he walked most places and the journey from work to home was usually something that didn't bother him.

Unfortunately, tonight there was this damn storm.

Kurt trudged on a bit longer, his breathe leading the way as it puffed in front of his face, reminding him of an angry bull in cartoons he watched when he was a child.

_'Of course there is a quicker way home...'_

The thought popped into his head, not for the first time tonight. He had talked himself out of it earlier, but the storm was worsening and he was beginning to feel desperate. His face contorted as an inner battle of reasoning ensued. Not that it took very much more persuasion. Finally he appeared to come to some sort of resolution as he approached a heavily wooded park area.

Surely with the heavy snowfall and the obscurity of the tree's, there would be a safe place...

As Kurt neared the park, he turned and made his way into the wooded area, working his way deeper, until he was confident that he couldn't be observed. He warily looked around once more, before suddenly disappearing in a flash of smoke.

Such a sight would've been a shock to anyone who might have observed it. A person there one moment and gone the next. It was almost certainly a magic trick, a quick distracting flash that allowed the magician to flee from sight before anyone had a chance to see his departure. If not for the footprints that abruptly stopped, that might have been the case.

But it was no trickery, nor any magicians sleight.

Kurt was a mutant, a human with a special mutated gene that often granted even more so special ability's. And he had the ability to teleport, relocating himself from one place to another, by transporting his body via an alternate dimension. The teleport itself left telltale traces, a hint of brimstone and, most noticeably, the audible and intrusive 'BAMF' noise caused by its usage.

On a night like this particular one, it was quite a handy thing to be able to do.

One 'BAMF' and an instant later Kurt found himself within his apartment. Throwing off his coat, he felt relieved to be out of the weather, but also a growing sense of worry left its trace on his mind. Although he knew that with the tree cover and the blinding snowfall the likelihood of anyone or anything having seen his sudden disappearance was slim, he still had the panicked feeling he got every time he used his ability.

Kurt lived in Germany, and the country was currently extremely intolerant and hostile towards mutants like himself. The government had even set up surveillance equipment nearly everywhere to try and discover mutants within the populace. These ranged from simple cameras to specialized sensors designed to detect an occurrence of a mutant ability. Anyone who was detected or observed with an ability was promptly taken into custody and placed within special segregated communities designed to house mutants and to stifle their powers. Most receive beatings if they so much as hinted at resistance.

This alone gave Kurt reason to be wary to use his ability, but there was also something else that made him outright fearful to do so.

That was his appearance.

Although Kurt looked like a normal person, the truth was that it was a deception, enabled by a special holographic image-inducer worn upon his wrist. Kurt's true form was that a blue furred humanoid, with three fingers to a hand, only two toes (three if you count the digit on his heel), pointed elf-like ears, yellow eyes akin to an animals, fanged canines and a prehensile barbed tail.

His appearance unfortunately lead him to being compared to a demonic creature by those who had antagonized him in the past. Despite this he was surprisingly (And ironically), a devout Catholic, something which had helped him learn to accept his own appearance, though others likely never would.

He knew that if his ability was found out he would be detained, which would lead to his appearance being discovered. And he knew that there would be no place for him after that, having learned many years ago that only death awaited him from those who could not understand his nature.

Kurt tried to put his fears out of his mind, but having lived the life he had lived, it was difficult.

He sighed and made a quick 'port over to his recliner, thankful the government hadn't installed mutant detectors within the privacy of peoples homes.

_'Yet...'_

Kurt removed his hologram watch and placed it on the end table beside his chair. He sat back and relaxed, his thankfulness to be home and in a warm, dry place renewed. Though he briefly thought about doing some reading, it wasn't long before the weariness of his journey and exhaustion overtook him, and he fell asleep where he sat.

* * *

*rriinng . . . rriing rriiing . . . rriing rriiing . . .*

Kurt awoke to the distant sound of his alarm ringing in his bedroom. He sat for a few moments more, wishing the alarm would shut itself off, and lamenting his increased hearing perception. It wasn't to uncommon to find himself waking up in his chair rather than his bed, as he often fell asleep when reading, or, like the previous night, when exhaustion overtook him.

_'Maybe I can get by sleeping in today...' _He tried to recall when was the last time he had "accidentally" overslept.

Oh yeah. It was yesterday.

*. . .rriiing . . . rriing rriiing . . .*

*groan*

After deciding it probably wasn't a good idea to sleep-in yet again, he dragged himself from his armchair and into the bedroom to silence the blaring alarm.

A quick shower and a change of clothes, and Kurt Wagner was ready to meet the day.

"More or less." He muttered as he pulled on his coat and strapped on his holo-watch, before making his way out of the apartment building.

He trudged off down the street, clomping his way through the snow from last night. As he walked he watched the early morning signs of life, people leaving their houses, some walking like him, others climbing into their vehicles. He didn't own car, and had very little actual experience driving anything, most of his early life he teleported when he had to, and walked the rest of the time. Those were the days when he was nearly constantly on the run, moving from one village to another, never staying long before being found out, and having to flee for fear of his life.

As he got older he got better at hiding, but still there were times when he was discovered.

One of those times turned out to be very fortuitous, as the man who discovered him didn't go running to people and starting a witch-hunt for a demon. Instead the man offered his assistance, promising Kurt he could find a way to make it so he wouldn't have to hide.

This man's name was Adam Adler, and he too was a mutant. Because of this he was well aware of the unfair way's many treated those with the genetic mutation, and could easily understand how much worse it could be for someone of Kurt's appearance. He had shown sympathy to Kurt, and helped him when everyone else ran in fear.

One day Adam had surprised Kurt with a gift: The image-inducer which he now wore.

He had been rather coy about how he had come into the ownership of such a device, apparently it had something to do with "Old favor's.".

Nevertheless, Kurt had been elated when he had gotten the watch, and had started trying to begin a normal existence, along with Adam's help, enrolling himself in school and trying to fit in with the rest of the populace. He excelled at his studies and went on to become a student at a local university.

Adam got him a job as a janitor there, with Adam himself working maintenance. Kurt knew Adam could be off doing any number of much more rewarding jobs, but he felt this was Adam's way of keeping an eye on him.

Although he found his new way of life immensely better than the previous, there were still caveats. Number one being, despite the hologram, he was still abnormal, and if one was to touch him they would feel the fur on his skin and the strangely shaped body he possessed. This lead to difficulty when he tried to have normal relationships, with his first friends screaming in terror when he revealed his true self to them.

All in all Kurt no longer had to run or sleep in fear, or scavenge or steal food. He had an actual life now, rather than just an existence. However, he felt there was always something missing. He had felt it his whole life, but the act of surviving had quelled its nag. Now that he was in an actual state of comfort, the missing feeling was sometimes overwhelming. He realized that although he was extremely thankful for his life, he was unhappy.

And as he stopped at a street corner, he glanced up and remember the reason for his unhappiness, the reason why the feeling that something was missing was so persistent.

Up atop a traffic light was mounted a whirling sensor, and it's sole purpose was to discover any mutant abilities that presented themselves within its range.

The sensor reminded Kurt of his dare to use his own abilities last night, and the feeling of fear of being discovered that came with doing so. It reminded him of how different he truly was, not just because of his mutant ability, but also because of his appearance. It reminded him how he could never be close to anyone, how he could only keep up a facade of normality and if anyone ever found out what he truly was, they would reject him and hate him, no matter how much he may care for them himself.

Kurt could only sigh as he crossed the street, his thoughts weighing heavily on him as he entered his favorite diner.

It seemed unusually packed in the diner this morning. As if the cold and the snow drove more people into the building than usual, with the promise of hot food and drinks keeping them there.

Kurt too, was looking forward to a hot and bountiful breakfast. He took his regular seat near the back of the building and waited for the waitress to come by.

It wasn't long before he heard a cheerful voice call to him.

"Hey Kurt!"

Kurt smiled and looked up to see Sophia coming down the aisle toward him. She was one of the students in Kurt's class, and she worked in the diner as a waitress. Because of this she was one of the few people who Kurt had became friend's with and also a reason why this restaurant was his favorite to eat at.

"Good morning Sophia!" Kurt said cheerily, his earlier gloom largely forgotten.

"Good Morning!" She replied as she arrived at his table. Her smile suddenly turned into a frown. "Uh. . . No offense but you look terrible."

"Gee. Thanks." Kurt deadpanned. He knew he was a little haggard, but he had hoped it wouldn't show much.

"Fever?" Sophia asked, making as if she were about to press her palm to Kurt's forehead.

"Oh, er no! Just not much sleep." Kurt replied quickly, backing away slightly to ward off her touch.

"Well ok then." Sophia retracted her hand, and a smile spread across her face once again. "I know just what'll wake you up!"

"Oh?" Kurt quirked an eyebrow.

"A plate of fresh, steamy, pancakes, with butter melting across the top, and sweet, sticky syrup drizzled all over." She said, leaning in as she spoke.

Kurt's eyes grew wide at the description, and his tongue practically lolled out of his mouth as she leaned to eye level with him.

"And . . . M-maybe some b-bacon?" He asked timidly.

"And definitely bacon!" Sophia laughed, straightening up. "It'll be here soon hungry boy. Keep your tongue in your head."

She whirled around and started walking to the back of the diner, writing Kurt's "order" on her pad as she went.

Kurt just sat there, feeling a little confused.

_'Did I even order anything?' _He thought.

He looked to where Sophia had disappeared into the kitchen. Well. At least she knew how to get a guy hungry. Of course he was already hungry. But still.

She had an effect on him for sure. He felt something akin to happiness in her presence. Sophia was cheery, friendly, nice and actually seemed to take an interest in him. Even if that interest never went beyond friendly. Truth be told, it likely never would. She had a boyfriend. And he knew she was happy with him.

Kurt felt a twinge of sadness streak across his chest. He wondered if things were different, and she had no boyfriend, if she would even consider being with him. Would she be happy with him? Would she accept him if she found out how he truly looked?

_'Of course she wouldn't . . . She would be afraid, and run away.'_ Kurt bitterly thought. _'She would think you are a freak, a monster.'_

"_**A demon."**_A voice within him spoke.

Kurt flinched at the word, and more at the inner voice that spoke it. A voice filled with hatred and despair, it seemed as though it came from somewhere beyond his own thoughts. An intrusion within his mind.

An invader of his soul.

He said a quick prayer for reassurance, and hung his head.

Kurt's gloom returned. His thoughts turning sour as he waiting for his food.

After a few minutes Sophia returned with his order, and he felt his spirits lift, however briefly, before she left to go finish her shift. He knew they'd see each other again in class within a couple of hours, but he wished they could just talk all day. He ate slowly, barely tasting the food, allowing his thoughts to collect into a cesspool of self-deprivation.

"_**She'll never love you Kurt. She probably laughs at you behind your back. Probably tells her friends all about the weirdo who eats like a pig. The funny freak who drools over pancakes."**_

Kurt felt the voice within him again. That unknown, venomous voice.

"_**Look at all these people around you. Just look. See how normal they are. Now look at you. Not the lie. The real you . . . You see? You're a wolf in sheep's clothing. You don't belong here amongst these people. Hell, you don't belong anywhere. Or . . . Well! Hell, maybe that's the one place you do belong!"**_

Suddenly Kurt lost his appetite. He knew he'd be hungry later, but he couldn't continue. Whatever contentment he had found since coming into the diner was now gone.

Sighing he got up, leaving a generous tip for Sophia, and went to go pay for his meal.

Kurt plodded back through the snow outside, leaving the warmth of the diner behind him. He was still early for any of his classes at the University, with the time usually spent enjoying breakfast now ruined, so he decided to take a walk, hoping he could clear his head.

He was starting to feel concerned with the "otherness" of the thoughts he sometimes had. He knew it was unhealthy to wallow in the mire of his unhappiness, but he was simply to depressed to care. He becoming almost apathetic.

"_**Pathetic is more like it . . ." **_

"Shut up..." Kurt gritted between his teeth, silencing the hate filled voice.

He pressed on, taking his time, feeling more depressed with each step. Looking at his surroundings as he passed by, there were reminders everywhere of his unbelonging. Posters hung on storefronts, urging citizens to report any mutant activity. Surveillance equipment hung in places, unnoticeable to most, but unavoidable all the same.

Trudging through the streets, Kurt felt as though the whole city were against him.

* * *

So, there you go, my first chapter, and first foray into the world of writing.

I really hope i didn't screw up the dialogue, i'm still new to this, and i hope it didn't come across as really weird.

And it's clearly AU, Kurt hasn't yet had direct contact with the X-Men, so he's basically on his own (Except for Adam. Who is an OC by the way.).

Once again, this is my first time writing! So i would really love some feedback, and maybe some pointers too. I've really no idea if anyone is even interested in fanfics of this show anymore, i think it's been a decade since it last aired, so. . .

Things will be moving forward a bit in the second chapter, as this chapter serves as a kind of sloggy introduction to the world, but I've got a lot in store for dear Nightcrawler, and some familiar faces will show up later on. :)


	2. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Two

Here we go, chapter two of my first story.

I guess i should first say, i got two reviews! Yay! People do still read Evolution stuff! Double yay!

So thank you reviewer's, and reader's. :)

Anyway, on to the chapter!

Chapter Two

* * *

A slew of voices murmured in the classroom, numerous conversations carrying on, as the students filed in, taking their places and preparing for the days lessons. A paper plane flew through the air, hitting someone in the face, who in turn promptly cursed at the person who had thrown it.

Kurt seated himself with a groan. He could already feel a headache starting to settle in his head and the noisy classroom did little to abate it. Worst of all he was already beginning to feel hungry. He knew he should have finished breakfast, appetite or none.

Looking around the classroom, he spotted Sophia near the front of the room. He also noticed she was leaning against a rather large gentleman, who had his arms wrapped firmly around her. Obviously the boyfriend.

Really, what was so special about him? Sure, he was big and muscular. . .

_'Built like a tank. . .' _

. . . And maybe he was what one could call handsome. . .

_'Probably a jerk. . .'_

. . . But what did he have that Kurt didn't?

_'Sophia. . .'_

Kurt watched Sophia and her boyfriend, whom she was clearly enjoying her time with.

_'Oh. Just have sex right here in class why don't you? Nobody will mind.' _He though glumly, as the pair very openly flirted.

"_**Jealous Kurt?" **_

There's that damn voice again.

"_**Or is this your new hobby? Creepy demon stalker."**_

Now Kurt's attention was back on his thought's, and the invading 'voice'.

_'God, please don't let me be going crazy' _He pleaded.

"_**Ha! There's no God for you demon boy!"**_

"Go away. . ." Kurt said aloud, earning him a few glances from the nearby student's. He dropped his head to his chest and hoped nobody would pay him any more attention.

Finally the professor entered the room and the students settled down, some even brought themselves to attention. Sophia and her boyfriend stopped threatening to French on the front desk, and the professor began to address everyone in attendance.

Kurt only sighed.

This was going to be a long day. . .

* * *

As the day waned on, Kurt found himself anxiously awaiting lunch period, and he couldn't have been more relieved when the time arrived. His mutant abilities and nature gave him an increased metabolism, which in turn made him ravenous if he skipped a meal.

Kurt practically ran to the on campus cafeteria, he couldn't have gotten there quicker unless he teleported. His stomach felt as if it was trying to eat itself and for a moment he almost felt fearful it would. Normally he would eat lunch at a nearby fast-food restaurant, but today it was a dire situation, and the cafeteria was closer.

Sidling in line (Being careful not to accidentally brush up against someone), he got a serving of nearly everything they had to offer and by the time he paid for his meal, people were beginning to give him strange looks. He didn't care; he needed the nourishment.

Taking a seat near the back of the cafeteria, he eagerly began to devour his meal, becoming so engrossed into the semi-delicious cafeteria food, he didn't even notice when someone approached his table.

"Hello."

Kurt took no notice of the voice, fixated on the task at hand, which was too try and see just how fast one could wolf down a chicken salad sandwich.

_'Mother in Heaven, I'll never skip a meal again. . . ' _He thought.

*Ahem*

The sound of someone clearing their throat finally attracted his attention. He looked up from his platter and saw a young woman standing beside his table. She had long blonde hair that framed her face quite nicely, and was dressed in flattering, if modest, stark-white sweater. Her blue eyes were now giving him an inquisitive look, as if trying to figure just what she was looking at.

"Hello." She repeated.

Kurt swallowed the last of his sandwich and nervously wiped his mouth.

"Oh. Um. . . Hi." He said at last.

"Hi." She replied with a slight grin. "You're, uh, Kurt Wagner. Right?"

Kurt nodded slowly.

"Um. Yes."

"Oh, great, well. I'm Amanda, um, Amanda Schwarz."

Kurt stared at the girl in front of him, wondering what it was she wanted. She introduced herself, and seemed to be friendly, but he couldn't understand what compelled her to say hello in the first place. Actually, she looked a little familiar. Although he couldn't place as to why. . .

Then he realized he should probably say something.

"Oh. Er. Pleased to meet you Amanda. I'm Kurt. . ." Kurt started. "Well. I, mean, you already know that. I guess. . . Because. You asked earlier."

"Yeah. . ." Amanda gave him a strange look. Not condescending, but more like the look one would give a puppy.

This equally confused Kurt.

"So, anyway. I saw you sitting here all by yourself and decided to come say hello." She said cheerily.

"Oh." Was Kurt's eloquent response.

"Well. I thought I recognized you. . . I think we live in the same apartment building?" She continued, a bit deflated.

Ah, now Kurt realized why she seemed familiar. He remembered seeing her move into the building not long ago.

"Can I sit?" Amanda asked.

Kurt noticed she was carrying a salad in her hand. For a moment he didn't know what to reply, honestly he just wanted to be left alone, but his innate sense of gentlemanly politeness was warring against his hollow needs.

"Yeah, sure, no problem." He heard himself say. Dammit.

Amanda smiled and took the seat across from him. She eyed the large platter of food he had spread before him.

"Wow, I guess you must like cafeteria food." She stated.

Kurt then remember the gnawing hunger that was still unabated.

"I, er, missed breakfast."

Amanda just smiled and started to eat her own lunch.

Over the course of the lunch hour Kurt carried on an awkward conversation with the girl, he learned she had moved here from a village to the east and so far didn't know anybody in the city, which had prompted her to introduce herself. She was studying Biology as a major, which put her in Kurt's class, although he hadn't remembered seeing her there before.

By the time lunch was over, Kurt had managed to start enjoying their conversation, providing him with much needed relief from his overbearing, and often dark, emotions. Amanda was a very friendly person, and didn't seem put off by his often awkward and stilted answers.

Nonetheless, Kurt kept his guard up, although as he left he promised to give her a call.

As he made his way from the cafeteria to his next class he felt a the gloom from the early morning had lifted, and didn't seem to be returning.

Until he ran into Sophia and her boyfriend on the campus courtyard.

They seemed to be returning from lunch somewhere, and Sophia's glowing smile was on full display. Kurt thought about quickly turning and heading any direction he could find, away from the pair.

Unfortunately he didn't think quick enough.

"Hey Kurt!"

Sophia's trademark cheerful and delighting voice called out to him.

He turned and put a plastic smile on his face.

"Sophia!" He returned the greeting, trying to sound cheerful, normally not a problem in her presence. But then there was also the walking tank at her side.

"Well, good to see you're looking better since this morning." She said with a smile. "Guess you can thank me for the pancakes."

"Oh, yeah, thank you." Kurt said, semi-sarcastically.

*ahem*

The refrigerator-shaped gentleman beside Sohia politely cleared his throat.

"Kurt, this is my boyfriend, Christoph." She said, taking the hint.

"Hello Kurt." Christoph greeted, flashing a million dollar smile, and extending his hand.

Kurt glared fearfully at the extended appendage. This was the sort of situation that never got easier to get out of. For one he really didn't want to shake Christoph's hand in the first place. For two his unique body made it impossible to do so without the other man noticing his deformed hands. Of course he didn't want to seem rude in front of Sophia either.

Kurt's mind raced for a way to avoid shaking the mans hand without seeming like a weirdo.

Luckily a sudden commotion from across the courtyard got all of their attention, and Christoph dropped his arm as they all turned to see what was going on.

Across the courtyard, it seemed a fight of sorts had broken out. Sophia, Kurt and Christoph watched as two men assailed another, younger man, yelling at him and shoving him backwards towards a wall.

The three of them could clearly hear what the two attackers were yelling.

"Come on you damn freak! Fight!" One of the men shouted. He was closest to the younger man, and even from this distance you could tell he was enraged. "Think you can mess around with my sister? Huh!?" He screamed, throwing a wild punch that knocked the younger kid against the wall.

"Fucking mutie!" The other man shouted, gleefully shoving the kid back against the wall as he tried to break free.

The kid sank to the ground, landing in the slush from the melting snow, putting his hands up and pleading for the other men to stop their attack. This only enraged the men further, as they continued verbally taunting the younger man.

Kurt felt the hatred pouring off of the two men, he could hear the venom in their words as they screamed at the young man. He looked only slightly younger than Kurt, probably nineteen, or twenty years old. He suddenly felt the urge to go help the kid, to fight the men off, to share in the fellow mutants abuse.

Instead he just stood there, fear gripping him as he envisioned the scenario: Going to defend the kid, only to have his inducer getting broken in the melee, the shocked look on the faces of the students around him, being exposed for all that he was, a mutant, a freak, a deception living amongst the normal's.

He felt instant guilt as he stood rooted to the spot, watching as security guards and police suddenly arrived, breaking up the attack, and cuffing all three men involved.

"Ah, damn muties. Oughta let 'em finish the job, eh Kurt?" Christoph said, chuckling at the sight before them.

"Christoph!" Sophia exclaimed.

"What?" He shrugged. "It's true, right Kurt?"

Kurt absently turned and saw Sophia and Christoph awaiting his reply. He didn't know what to to say; his mind was still reeling from his imagined scenario. So he just let his instinct direct whatever his mouth would say.

"Oh, um, yeah. . ." He mumbled.

"You guys! He's just a kid." Sophia said, pity evident in her voice.

Kurt turned to her, surprised at her chastisement. She actually seemed to show empathy towards the kid, towards a mutant.

"Whatever. Come on Soph, we don't wanna be late. Pleasure meeting you Kurt." Christoph said, putting his arm around Sophia's shoulder's and leading her away.

Kurt didn't respond, he still stood where he was, watching as the police put someone in the back of their car.

He noticed it wasn't one of the assailant's.

It was the mutant.

"_**Coward."**_

Kurt felt that voice whisper in his heart again. And this time, he didn't disagree.

* * *

And that's two chapter's into the story so far. I know this one was a little shorter than the last, but i wanted to introduce Amanda, because she has a part to play. An important part.

Now, i know this chapter didn't really move things along very well, but remember, this is my first time writing. So i welcome criticism and encouragement. Really, just be brutal.

Also, although i don't want to give away too much of what will be. . . I guess there no harm in confirming, that yes, Logan and Kitty's relationship will be very father/daughter'ish, although it will be in a very different origin than the show. Don't worry, it'll be interesting. So that's an answer to my two wonderful reviewer's. :)

Speaking of those two (Logan and Kitty), i think i will try to introduce them into the story within the next chapter, or perhaps the one following it.

Thanks for reading! :)


	3. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Three

Chapter three! I did this one in the space of a few hour's, but i think it came out surprisingly better than it should've.

I know i said last chapter i would try to introduce Kitty and maybe Logan into the story in this chapter. . . But it didn't quite go like that, instead i finished out the rest of Kurt's day (Quite a long one he's had, huh?), in an effort to flesh out some of the introduced character's in relation to Nightcrawler.

I will, however, most likely introduce Kitty in the next chapter. It's time to start moving the story along some, methink's. But i think it's worth mentioning, that i have some. . . Ideas, for Kitty's story that are kind of mature. So i'm thinking i may have to raise the rating for the story, but i don't know. It's not really anything that someone who's mature enough to handle will have a problem with, but i don't want to drive away reader's who think the rating will give rise to anything, eh. . . Lemony, shall we say (I brushed up on my lingo, ayup.)?

But, that's a concern for another time. For now, please enjoy chapter three. :)

* * *

Chapter Three

* * *

Two figures stood together in a darkened space. They were completely still, trying to stay silent as they listened for the enemy. . .

*squeak*

*. . .*

*squeak*

"Hear that?"

*squeak*

"Yeah."

*. . .*

"Rats"

*thump*

"Big ones."

*sigh*

Kurt felt exasperated. The day had already been much too long, he had been nursing a headache since first class that morning and it didn't feel like he could take much more. Showing up for work took a monumental effort in and of itself.

Now they had rats and, given Kurt's acrobatic flexibility, it didn't take much guesswork to figure out who would be the one doing all the clambering around in tight places setting out trap's and poison's.

"You alright?"

Kurt looked at the man before him: Adam, his closest, and most trusted friend and the one who had given him a chance at a new life so many years ago. Since then he had grown to trust the man like a father.

Still. He didn't feel like sharing the full truth behind his mood.

"It's just been a long day. That's all." He replied.

"Uh-huh." Adam said, unconvinced.

A pause.

"Well, look, if you wanna go ahead and take the night off-"

"No, let's just get it over with." Kurt interrupted.

Adam fixed him with a grin. "Alright then, i'll go get the trap's. . .You, uh, might wanna start some stretching or something." He joked as he made his way from the basement.

Kurt let another sigh escape him as he did indeed start to limber up- not that he needed too, his body was very naturally flexible, something which had been taken advantage of frequently since he started working with Adam in the University.

While he waited for the older man's return, Kurt thought back to how much his life had changed since meeting Adam.

They had met when he was sixteen, nearly seven year's ago. At that time Kurt had been on his own for over four year's, hiding on the outskirt's of villages, scavenging for food at night, and running when he was inevitably spotted, moving on until he felt safe again.

Survival necessitated that he start relying on instinct more and more often, bringing out an innate feral side at time's. He used his physical appearance to scare off anyone who caught him unawares, buying him time to flee before a mob formed.

That was something which caught him off guard the first time it happened. Had he not been fearing for his life, he might have found it laughable that here, in 21'st century Germany, was a real live angry mob, replete with torches and pitchfork's. It was almost unreal. Unfortunately the young mutant soon found out the pain caused by them was very, very real.

He had been wounded many times, a few times he came close to death. There were times when he felt there was no use continuing, when giving up seemed a favorable option.

After all, what kind of life was it that he was living? One could hardly call it anything beyond an existence.

He had felt like an animal.

Even as he tried to cling to what was left to his humanity, he felt the creature within him growing, slowly enveloping everything he knew, ripping through his memories and emotion's, driving them deeper down into the pit of his soul, and leaving him nothing but a hollow shell, driven by instinct, and cursed with the body of a monster.

He began lashing back at his attacker's, rage overcoming the fear of pain, instinct overpowering his wish to die. He was remorseless, after all, no-one was going to give him pity, nobody was going to have mercy upon him.

He became a legend. Growing from a rumor in a pub, or a bogeyman in a babbling man's panicked frenzy, to a terror in the night, prowling the forest's and the hillsides, terrifying the villages and hamlet's. Word spread throughout the rural communities of a blue-furred creature, a soul stealing demon that could appear within your home in a flash, for no lock's or ward's could keep the abomination from hell away.

People became on guard, buying up guns to protect themselves and their families and setting out watchmen at night. The officials of course, payed no heed to the notion of an otherworldly creature; they considered it a superstition. A German Chupacabra, a rumor spread from pub to pub, and nothing more.

And as the legend grew, so too, did the true creature. The one within Kurt, the one he had tried to control at first, only using it to scare people. Now he had let it have it's way, burying himself within himself, acting on impulse and locking his emotions and personality away, preserving them for a day when he could be free.

He couldn't remember much from those day's. His feral instinct's allowed for preservation of his body, but his emotional instinct's allowed for preservation of his soul. It was that preservation that drove the memories of the event's that occurred during that time to the deepest level's of his subconscious, locking them from his knowledge, and plunging him into a darkness.

Truth be told, he didn't want to remember. He had no idea what truly horrible thing's he might have done, and there was no way to separate the truth from the rumor's. And the rumor's were awful, with many act's of violence and mayhem being pinned on the beast.

One of the worst was the murder of man in a hamlet. He had been found, assaulted and murdered on the outskirt's of town, not far from the pub where he was last seen.

His throat had been ripped from his neck.

Blue fur had been found at the scene, and the villager's had formed a mob, ready to hunt and kill the Demon Of Winzeldorf (The hamlet in which the unfortunate man was murdered.).

Bolstered by police from a neighboring village, they scoured the countryside, determined to destroy the vile creature that had terrorized them. They eventually found Kurt, chasing him well into the night, before finally cornering him. Wounded and exhausted, Kurt had no strength to teleport, and the will to fight was draining from his body. His instinct's began to falter as he vainly tried to save what was left of his existence.

He begged for his life, as he had done in times past, when he had still felt there was hope in finding someone who would take pity on him.

He found no respite as he pleaded with the crowd. They were riding high on the rage caused by the gruesome murder of their fellow villager, and his plea's fell on deaf ear's. They beat him mercilessly, intent on destroying the creature before them.

Kurt finally gave up, curling himself in a ball to try and limit the damage done by the crowds attack's. As he prepared for the the end of his existence, he felt the emotions he had long ago buried away, begin to flood back him. The hopes and dreams of his destroyed youth, the human element that he had discarded in an attempt to survive. He cried out to the God of his childhood, pleading for mercy upon his soul.

His instinct's had given up on him, content to die. But the returning life within him now fought for it's continued existence, not content in letting the vessel that carried it to perish.

Mustering up strength he thought depleted, he let out a cry of anguish, summoning all the energy that he could, forcing his body to teleport, delivering him from the senselessly abusive crowd.

When he reappeared, he had no knowledge of his surrounding's, his senses failing him as the grievous wounds suffered from the crowd took their toll. He felt his depleted and exhausted body collapse, as darkness crept over his consciousness.

When he had awoken, he found himself no longer lying on the cold ground, but nestled in a bundle of blanket's. His wounds had been tended to, and he had saw a man leaning over him. The man told him to lie still, and that he was safe. Kurt passed out upon hearing those word's, not knowing whether they were true, but trusting everything he had, in the promise behind them and the voice that had spoken them.

Over a period of time, and safe within the care of Adam, Kurt began healing from the wounds he had suffered. Both the physical ones caused by his run in's with the mob and the soul-scarring ones caused by his lapse into an instinct-driven feral creature.

Adam gave him hope for a new life, and Kurt had readily accepted the man's assistance.

Though many years had passed since then, and Kurt had better acclimated himself into this life. The scar's of the past remained, and like the wounds he had suffered, they were both physical and emotional.

The physical one's he could live with. His appearance was so largely different, that a few scar's couldn't hope to mar him any worse than he already was. If not for the fur refusing to regrow where they snaked their way across Kurt's body, the scar's would be largely unnoticeable.

No. The one's that continued to plague Kurt's existence were the emotional, and mental wound's.

Those scar's continued to seep through their stitches, refusing to heal, and threatening to burst back apart, no matter how hard Kurt tried to keep them together.

And that was becoming more and more difficult.

Kurt felt the darkness around him, not just the lack of light in the basement he was waiting in, but the aurora of gloom that had settled over his soul, casting itself outward, like a shadow that only grew darker when in the light.

Sophia, Adam, religious practices.

At the times when he tried to attain happiness, the depressing burden increased it's weight, bearing down upon him fourfold, trying to crush any joy he found.

He fought valiantly, warring the battle on the inside. But he felt it was a losing battle, a fight he kept fighting only because giving up would return him to the state he had been in once before. And that had been the one that had nearly ended him.

_'Sophia. . .'_

He kept up happy facade for her, when she was around. She had given him hope when they first met, not unlike the hope Adam had given him upon their first meeting, although their meeting had been under vastly different circumstances.

He had simply met her at the diner where she worked and had been immensely cheered up by her joyful nature. From then on he had tried to gain her affection, and had succeed in becoming friends with her, at the least. Of that he was thankful. There had been a time when he had supposed that he'd never find a friend beyond Adam, especially after the disaster that had been his first friendship's in the months that followed Adams gift of the holo-watch.

He had been sure that if he could just get someone to trust him first, with the image-inducer, then afterward he could show them how he really was, and how he was truly another human. That slip-up in trust had resulted in Adam and himself having to move from the village they had been staying in, to the city.

Then he had met Sophia, and now he was wondering if it was a mistake to be going down that path again. Trying to gain her trust, in the hope that maybe one day he could reveal himself to her.

Friends though they were, he wanted more. He wanted to be loved, cared for. He had a gentle soul, one that had been hardened by the life he lived. But only the outside turned to stone, the inside was still yearning for companionship and compassion.

He felt a little guilty in wanting so much from Sophia. She was in a relationship, and had been for longer than Kurt had knew her. It wasn't right for him to want to take that away to satisfy his own feeling's.

So he kept up their friendship, not willing to admit to himself that it was never going to be anything more.

But then. It never would be would it?

He needed to admit that. To let it go.

Recalling the event's on the campus courtyard that day, he remembered the look of happiness on her face when she had approached with Christoph. It had been genuine joy in sharing her life with another.

Kurt didn't want to try and do anything to take that from her. He just hung around, nursing a friendship. He only had feeble hopes of it extending to something more.

Now it was time to let those false hopes go.

He still had their friendship, and he still had the brief periods of happiness that came from it. That as good enough, right?

Kurt sighed for the third time that night.

No. It wasn't good enough.

Maybe it was enough between him and Sophia, but he still felt that there had to be someone who would accept him, who he could get close too, who he could find peace with.

Then he remembered the lunch period before he ran into Sophia and her jolly giant of a boyfriend.

_'What about that Amanda girl. . .' _

The thought popped into his head before he could stop it.

Great, trying to let go of one pipe-dream, only to latch on to another. All over one brief, albeit nice, lunch.

Although she did seem friendly. . .

"_**Hmph. Gave up on one pathetic pursuit, just to go after another? Kurt Wagner: Ladies man! Slobbering after blondes since Hell rejected him!"**_

Kurt let out an angry growl. He'd had enough of that voice, wherever the hell it was coming from, for the day. It was constantly pummeling his mind with condescending and nasty thought's, insulting him and wearing at his sanity.

Worst of all, it reminded him of the creature that had taken over his body so many years ago. It was himself, but it wasn't truly himself. It was the angry, hateful, violent spirit that had robbed him of his humanity at one time.

It was the demon within him. The inner projection of his outward appearance.

Kurt felt like crying, but he knew the showing of emotion would only drive the hateful voice forward, so he clamped his eyes shut and bit back his emotions.

Just then he heard Adam returning with the materials he had gone to gather.

Kurt took a deep breathe, and once he felt he was in control, he opened his eye's, and began preparing himself for the work that was ahead of him.

He steeled his heart, pushing the thought's and feeling's back down to the depth's where he had drawn them from. Putting up his facade of eathfulness, just as he would turn on his inducer to hide his body, he gave Adam a slight smile as the man entered the basement.

"Well, there ya go, ain't seen a smile like that all night." Adam chuckled. "Guess you're just so excited to be clambering around in air duct's all night, huh?"

"Oh, yeah, real excited." Kurt deadpanned.

Adam gave a hearty laugh as he handed Kurt the trap's.

Kurt took them and secured them to his belt. Giving Adam another small grin, he lept up into the rafter's. Although he tried to focus on his work, his mind drifted back to the lunch he had earlier.

He finally decided he would give Amanda a call.

If anything, another friend wouldn't hurt him. He was a social person, and naturally outgoing. He needed the friendship. Even if it meant lying to another person, betraying their trust, deceiving them into thinking he was what he was not.

He would throw on a smile for someone else, put up his facade, strap on his face.

At least this way he could pretend there was hope.

* * *

And that's three chapter's down! :D

I would like to thank you all for reading, and thank you those of you who reviewed, your feedback means a great deal to me. :)

Also, you! Yes, you! You're feedback is important as well, so if you have any concern's or criticism's, please feel free to review. Do your worst. As i've said before, this is my first time writing, and i feel i need the criticism. Must be a literary sadomasochistic thing.

Some brief comment's about this chapter, i know the whole flashbacky, recollection thing is a little awkwardly placed within the context of the story, and it probably would have been better off in an earlier chapter. But i wanted to give a little more insight into Kurt's past in this adaptation, and to give a little more information about his relation with a couple of the character's. Namely i wanted to flesh out his relationship with Adam a bit more, but i don't think i succeeded in doing so very well. I guess this chapter was more introspective than anything else.

Also i took the name of the hamlet, Windzeldorf, from Nightcrawler's comic-book bio. I also added other element's to Nightcrawler from the bio, that maybe don't align with what's depicted in the show, namely a few appearance trait's. Except for the eye's. I wanted to humanize Kurt a little more, so i gave him eyes with pupil's, except they're kind of animalistic (As i described in the first chapter). From examining comic still's, he seem's to just have yellow bulb's, but i changed it some. *shrug*

I can't remember how they were depicted in the show, it's been too long since i've watched it, but i digress. This all has nothing to do with this chapter, but it's the sort of stuff i can't very well explain within the confines of the story, for fourth-wall reasons.

Ok, now, the next chapter will probably be my introduction chapter for Kitty. Once again i will mention, it may require a raise in the rating. Don't worry, nothing icky, or graphic. It's just, thematically speaking, it'll be a bit more mature.

Oh, and don't be put off by either Sophia or Amanda, they have their part to play, and then they'll be gone. Sorry. Don't get too attached. Kurt and Kitty belong together, dammit, and i'll see to it that it happen's. Bother and tarnation to how the show went.

Also Logan. He'll show up as well.

Just not with Kurt.

That's crossing a line.

Ok i'll be quiet now.

Thanks for reading. :)


	4. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Four

Hi there! Chapter four of my story now up. Yay!

This is Kitty's introduction chapter, a little background to her character and its incarnation in this story. As i said in the last update, this is going to go into some mature areas, thematically, so be warned. However, I'm not going to raise the rating for now, as i'd like some feedback first. If anyone feels like this deserves to have a rating change, please tell me.

Also, tankyou, tankyou, tankyou reviewers and reader's. I'm very glad people are enjoying the story so far, and i'm hoping you will all enjoy what i have in store for these characters in the future. . . Oh yes, i have ideas friends, terrible ideas.

Thank you everyone for your feedback, it's very much appreciated. :)

* * *

Chapter Four

* * *

"Uuuunhhhh. . ."

Kitty Pryde groaned as the ceiling swam into view, sunlight streaming in through an open curtain.

She immediately regretted the decision to open her eyes, as the light invaded her pupils, searing into her brain and enraging an already developing migraine.

Clamping her eyelids shut once more, she let out another pained protest.

The light needed to die.

As consciousness slowly began to regain it's foothold in her mind, she began to contemplate how she would kill said light.

Suddenly she panicked.

She couldn't move.

She was paralyzed, as if she had no body.

Her brain quickly engaged itself as fully as it could without inducing further havoc from the headache.

She tried to assess her current situation.

Ok. . .

She could feel the floor?

Yes.

She was breathing?

*Pause*

Yes.

Try moving a limb. . .

Distantly she could feel her toes wiggle as she started checking to make sure that she wasn't actually paralyzed. She felt the feeling coming back as her brain began firing on all cylinder's, bringing with it the knowledge that all her motor-functions were indeed functioning.

That's one problem down. . . Now for the damn light.

Kitty gingerly tried to pry herself from the floor, her arms and legs weak, but willing to cooperate.

*SMACK*

Or trying to cooperate.

She lay there a moment more, her head reeling from the impact of her legs giving way, pulling her back to the carpet.

_'Oh god. . . Make it stop. . .' _She pleaded as her head pounded away, threatening to split from the force.

The light. . .

Kitty growled as she pulled herself up again, floundering over to the window. Outside the sun cheerfully beamed down, casting it's rays haphazardly anywhere it could, warming the hearts of people and-

*ssshhwrrp*

Kitty was having none of that.

She angrily drew the shades and yanked the curtain in place, plunging the room into darkness.

Breathing a sigh of relief, she stumbled across the room, heading for the bathroom.

Time to take care of another urgent problem.

*flush*

With that out of the way, Kitty groped in the dark for the medicine cabinet. She opened it, retrieving a bottle of capsules, downing several and tossing the empty container across the bathroom, halfway hoping it would hit a trashcan.

She paused in the doorway separating the bathroom and bedroom, with one thought on her mind.

_'Last night was a mistake.'_

She had gone out with friends that night, dancing the clubs and partying hard.

Too hard.

She had been nearly two weeks and a half into sobriety. Two and half weeks, damn it. And now it was over.

It started simple. One drink, that's it. Easy. Well. . . One more. . . Oh look, Jane and Andrea are going off on their own, wonder what they're up too? Hey J & A, you have some coke. Oh, no thanks. . . Well, never mind, don't mind if I do.

The evening had deteriorated quite quickly after that.

She faintly remember stumbling through the door of the old boarding house where she lived, to find Lance and the other goon's who stayed here hustled around a pile of illegal substances.

One look at her and Lance had just smiled and invited her over.

Five minutes later she was shooting up on the couch. Nine hours later and here she was. Feeling like shit and entirely revolted in herself.

It wasn't like this was the first time though.

Not the first time she'd had one too many, not the first time she'd snorted cocaine in the grimy ladies stall's in some dilapidated club, not the first time she'd shot up while Lance sat, smiling beside her, not the first time she'd woke up on the floor, not the first time she hated herself for what she'd become.

And not the first time she'd tried leaving it behind.

She'd been through it all before. The week or two of trying to stay clean, only to have one night, one moment, drag her back to where she was. Hell, maybe it's where she belonged. It's all she knew anymore.

Her home: The cruddy, leaking, run-down rat infested boarding house she was standing in.

Her boyfriend: The guy who would argue with her for hours on end, only to smile and patiently help her get her fixes when she broke down.

Her drive: The wonderful needle-fed drug she'd lusted after for the past year.

Her life: One shit-town club after another, always with a "friend" taking her further than she intended.

Her?

She didn't know what that meant anymore. She was the person who's skin she lived in, who's mind she occupied, who's shoes she puked on.

But who was she?

Not the upbeat, valley-girl she'd been, way back when she was scared of needles. Not the cheerful fourteen year old who'd been more worried about fitting in with the other awkward teens at her school. The person she was, before she'd started living in this dump, before she'd met Lance, before she'd started experimenting with drugs, before she'd ever gone down the road she was on.

Even back before she'd met Logan.

_'Logan. . .'_

He was disappointed in her, she knew it. He kept trying to get her to go with him, to that stupid mansion he was at, with that professor, to get cleaned up, and join him with whatever sort of group he ran with now.

Ex-People or something. . .

Whoever they were, they were a far cry from the raucous crew they had been a part of for so many years.

They.

Her and Logan.

Together they had been across the continent of Northern America, roaming freely with a group of people that put the five people she lived with now to shame.

Biker's, thieves, thugs, hookers, swine and general lowlifes were the sort of people she'd had found herself among. She'd never cared for any of them, they were just the people around her. The only family she'd known was Logan. He was always there for her and he was a cut above the rest, if far from decent.

She had been young, naïve and afraid, when Logan had came into her life. Or when she came into his. Which was which she hadn't figured out since.

She'd runaway when she was fourteen, she couldn't stand the home she was in any longer. Her parent's had held no love for her. They groomed her and pandered her around to their friends, but ignored her existence when they couldn't use her to their advantage. They'd had money, of course. She'd never went hungry that was for certain.

Then one day the money ran out.

Her father became irate and her mother began disappearing from the house for hours at a time. Kitty was smart enough to figure out why.

She tried her best to make her life work, she kept up appearances at school, ignoring the gossip that was bound to spread about her, she worked hard at getting good grades, hoping her parent's would at least take some interest in her scholastic abilities.

All to no avail. Her life began spiraling downward. She began having nightmares and restless night's. The grades she'd worked so hard at keeping up began failing. Her so-called friends turned their backs on her. Her parent's got worse and worse; by now it was all to well known that Kitty's mother was having an affair. The things that were spoken about her in the halls of the school did little to help.

"Like mother like daughter." Some said.

It wasn't long before Kitty had a reputation, one that she hated vehemently, but could do nothing to stop. The valley-girls Kitty had so desperately tried to fit in with continually spread rumors about her, making her out to be all she wasn't. Boy's began propositioning her when they caught her alone, teacher's gave her questioning look's, and the gossip girls turned their noses at her, laughing to her face and calling her names that pierced through to her heart like barbed arrows.

Coming from school and to the broken place she called her home gave her no respite. Her parent's entirely to wrapped up in their own concern's to listen to their daughter's troubles. Her father was angry nearly all the time, and her mother never bothered hiding the affair she was having, unconcerned with the effects that it was having on Kitty's life.

Then it had happened.

One night she'd been having another horrid dream, of the people at her school, of her parent's, of her world collapsing around her. She wished for the ground to split open and swallow her up.

And it had.

She felt like she was falling, vertigo swirling her vision, the dream fading as reality came crashing back in. It was then she realized that she wasn't dreaming, and she was actually falling. She screamed as she saw the ceiling receding from her vision, falling and smashing onto the cold hard floor below her.

The impact knocked her breath from her, silencing her scream, and she lay there gasping for air, staring at the ceiling above her.

She was in the basement, directly below her bedroom.

That fact kept repeating in her mind, over and over. She was in the basement. How did she get there? Did she sleep-walk? What had happened?

But she knew it wasn't sleep-walking. She had fell. She had seen the darkened tiles of the basement's ceiling fleeing from her view, felt the sickening weightlessness in the pit of her stomach as she plummeted through the air.

She began crying, the situation overwhelming her. Not just the dream and the sudden fright of waking up in a free-fall, but also the hell her personal life was going through, her friends, her parents, the rumors, the boys, her grades, the restless nights. All took their toll on her young mind.

She curled into a ball on the basement floor, sobbing into her knees as the emotional pressure that had built up released itself. She wept well into the night, shivering on the cold tiles, afraid of what was happening to her.

Her life continued it's downward spiral from there on out. Her parent's entered a divorce, the rumor's at school became more and more nasty, if that were even possible. The propositioning "gentlemen" became more prevalent, with some not taking no for an answer, trying to force their will upon the fragile young girl. She fought off more than a few sickening boys, who tried everything in their power to have their way with her.

Then of course there was the developing ability she now had.

She found that at times, the strangest thing would happen. She would pass through otherwise solid objects as though they weren't even there.

It had happened for the first time the night she had cried herself to sleep in the basement. She had fell through her bed and the floor into the room below. Then it had happened again a few days later, when she went to reach for a bowl out of the cabinet. Her hand had passed through the bowl, shelf, cabinet and all. Her mind had went numb when it happened, her brain trying to contemplate what had occurred. But just as before when she'd fell into the basement, she had no idea what was going on.

Now it was occurring more frequently, and she had started to get less freaked out by it, even occasionally being able to control it, willing her hand, or even her whole body to pass through any object she desired.

It was this ability that helped take her mind off of all the problems which bombarded her each day. Something so completely out of the ordinary had a way of making everything else seem mundane in comparison.

Unfortunately, although she had a distraction, the problems were still present and worsening. Her mother now was gone for days at a time, and her father began drinking heavily, wasting what was left of their money. He sold their car's and furniture and amenities to help support his drinking addiction and debt collectors began showing up to take the rest.

Kitty was crying herself to sleep every night, unable to cope with her life any longer.

Finally she had enough.

Late one night she crept into her parents bathroom (Her mother was gone as usual), she rifled through their medicine cabinet, finding the pills she was looking for. They were her mother's anti-depressant pills, because apparently her mother had gotten depressed at some point. Kitty didn't care, although she felt a brief twinge of guilt. After all, what if her mother needed them? Despite all that had occurred, Kitty still tried to love her parent's, even if it was apparent that the feeling wasn't reciprocated.

She had even wondered about showing them the weird ability she had started to learn to control. If anything could get their attention and make them forget all the problems, it'd be something so strange as that, right?

It didn't matter now.

Kitty was leaning against her parent's shower, eyes closed, waiting for something to happen. Waiting for the hell she'd been living in for the past six months to disappear.

She didn't remember much of what had happened after that. She remember feeling awful, her muscles cramping, her head swimming, the lights fading, her mind breaking down on her. At some point her mother had come home, a surprising thing of late, and found her on the bathroom floor, writhing in agony and laying in her own vomit.

Next thing Kitty remembered she had woken up in the hospital, alone in a bare, sterile, white room. She felt weak, sick and tired. Worst of all she'd felt alone. Her parent's weren't even in there with her, and she had no idea how she'd got there in the first place.

She was released the next morning, her parent's bringing her back to the place they'd once called home, barely a word spoken between them, as if they didn't care anyhow, like Kitty was an inconvenience.

And she had wished she had went ahead and died.

The days afterward crept by slowly, Kitty forcing herself to continue her existence, dealing with more rumors around school, as everyone caught wind of her suicide attempt. Now she was no longer just the slutty valley-girl. Now she was crazy, insane. People said she was going to be locked away any day now.

Then one evening Kitty's life was altered yet again.

She came home from school, feeling alone as usual, only to find her mother gone again. No surprise. As soon as she entered the house, she knew something was wrong. She sensed it, with some sort of intuition not borne of experience. The house reeked of alcohol, for one. Apparently her father had brought friends over, some of his new friends, creepy and shady characters from crummy bars that her father frequented. They had sit around drinking all day.

Kitty lightly trekked through the house, wanting to be left alone by her father, who had become more and more prone to yelling at her when she was around. So she crept gingerly up the stairs towards her room, keeping her footfalls silent and hoping the man she called her father was asleep somewhere.

It did no good.

He had come lumbering out of her parents bedroom, visibly drunken and it had not taken any longer than it took to set eyes on her, when he started yelling. He screamed at her and called her names, telling her he'd heard all about the rumors from school. How she was whore who'd done slept with every guy in school, how she'd even fucked a teacher, how she was pregnant with his child and had tried to commit suicide to get out of having the baby.

Kitty pleaded with him, telling him it wasn't true, that it was all nasty rumors spread by hateful girls who despised her. But he ignored her, calling her a liar and a whore just like her mother.

Then he'd hit her.

She fell to the floor, her busted lip trembling, a flood of emotions coursing through her body. She felt shocked, dazed, confused, hurt, angry, sad.

But then most of all she felt she'd had enough.

Enough of the rumor's, enough of the sadness, the fighting, the depression, the. . . Guilt?

Everything. Enough was enough. She was tired of being pitied by those who empathized with her. She was done feeling sorry for herself. Done wanting to end it all. It was time to move on.

She watched in anger as her father brought his hand around to try and smack her again, but now she knew what to do. She stood still and let him bring his fist towards her, a heavy punch that would have most likely knocked her unconscious, if not break her jaw. But she held her ground.

He swung wildly, and in a split second his fist was connecting with the her jaw. . . Or at least the air that her jaw would occupy if she was solid.

Willing every bit of control she had learned over her strange new ability, she let her self go intangible, her fathers fist passing right through her face. The feeling of flesh and bones passing through her made her shudder, as if touched by something cold.

His fist failing to connect with anything solid, Kitty's father pitched wildly off balance, spinning around, and in his drunken state, landing directly on his bottom.

Kitty needed no more invitation. She lept up and ran down the stairs, ignoring her father's yells for her to come back, heading out into the small city before her. She was now on her own. No parent's, no horrible peer's, no condescending teacher's. Just her, and her amazing new ability.

All that had transpired nearly a decade ago. And in all the years since, Kitty had become something entirely different from the girl she once was. She was strong, quick-tempered, stubborn. . . All thanks in no small part to being partly raised by Logan.

But now it seemed her life had gone into another downward spiral. One fueled by a horrible addiction and entirely disgusting living conditions.

Kitty sighed, shaking herself from her thoughts. Her migraine was subsiding now, but in it's place another pulsing urge was growing. Her relapse the previous night had awoken the demons of her addiction all over again, and she could feel it's pull even now, the desire to return to her drug-induced haze growing ever stronger.

This wasn't what she wanted to be. This was never what she wanted to be. She wanted to be free from the chains that held her here. She wanted to lose this desire, this need. . . And she had tried. Again and again. And once again she had failed.

As stubborn as she was, she knew she was going to need help if she wanted to overcome this thing.

Maybe it was time to give Logan and his Professor a chance.

* * *

And there's chapter four! :D

My, Kitty seems a bit of a mess eh? Yikes, drugs! Heroin! Never saw that on the show didja? I guess this is where i earn my AU status for this story.

Also i only sort of touched on Kitty and Logan's backstory here, but it's also a giant deviation from the show as well. But it makes for a much better father/daughter style relationship in the end.

Sadly, i was unable to bring Logan into this chapter directly, as i originally planned. I was really hoping to introduce both Kitty and Logan at the same time, but it didn't go that way. Not that it's bad i think, but i'm getting a little excited for the ideas i have in store for these awesome character's. And the story of course.

Overall i think this chapter served as a better introduction than Kurt's own chapter's, but i hated writing this chapter, it was so hard at first.

*DISCLAIMER* This author does NOT condone, encourage or support drug usage or suicide. I've seen way too many people hurt by that shit, so don't even think about it. Heroin is no joke. Nor is any drug.

Ok, now, i'm thinking i may bring Logan in the next chapter, or may go back to Kurt for a bit. Not sure. Either way, i'm really starting to enjoy writing this stuff now, it's fun.

Thank you for reading, i hope you enjoy. :)


	5. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Five

Hi there! Chapter number five here, hopefully moving things forward a little bit now. :)

I was extremely tired when i wrote these chapter, so there may be some typo's i might have missed. Please don't hate me. And feel free to point them out so i can fix them.

Thanks to everyone who has read, and is still reading this story. I hope you're all enjoying it so far, and i hope you'll enjoy what i have in store for the future of this story. :D

Also a big thanks to the reviewer's! Your comments are very greatly appreciated, so thank you! :)

Also i want to respond to a review by Androsama. First, thanks for reading, and i'm glad you enjoy Kitty's backstory! Secondly i just want to say that as far as in-depth character's go, the focus of this story will be Kurt, Kitty and Logan. While i'd love to do a lot of backstory's on other characters and put my own spin on them, those three will be the main character's, with the main focus on Kurt and Kitty.

Because this is my first story, i'm trying to keep the character's few in number, so it's a bit more manageable. Of course that doesn't mean the other X-Men won't be showing up. . . I have a feeling they'll play their part as well. :)

Of course if i do well with this story, i've got plenty more story's i can tell! I'd love to do focus pieces for every character! I even have some ideas for a story about Xavier. But that's for the future to decide, as for now. . . Here's chapter five!

* * *

Chapter Five

* * *

"Kurt?"

*. . .*

"Kurt? Hello?"

Kurt snapped out of his daze, and gave the girl next to him an apologetic look.

"Oh, sorry Amanda, I was. . . Just thinking." He said with what he hoped was a convincing smile.

"Right. About the question I suppose?"

"Oh. Er. . ."

Kurt quickly scanned the textbook before him, his brain searching for the answer to the question at hand.

"Ah! Nucleobase." Kurt said confidently.

Amanda gave him an amused look.

"Kurt. . . We've already done that one. . . Twice."

"Oh."

Amanda sighed.

"I think we'd better call it a day, i'll finish my stuff up later-"

"No, no, it's ok, I just got lost in my thoughts for a moment, i'm good for another hour." Kurt interrupted.

Amanda gave him a small smile.

"You've been spacing ever since we started. . . Even more so than usual. I think it'd be better if you rest, ok?"

Now it was Kurt's turn to sigh.

"I'm sorry Amanda. I just. . . Have a lot to think about, I guess."

Amanda stood and began packing her books into her bag.

"It's alright Kurt, I understand." She said as she gathered her belonging's. "Besides, we have plenty of time to study for this thing, so one missed night won't hurt."

"Yeah. . . I suppose." Kurt said. "And I think it's about time to get something to eat anyway."

Amanda gave a slight laugh.

"I think it's always time to eat for you." She chuckled.

Kurt laughed a little with her, grabbing his own books, and standing up from his seat to walk her out of the Universities Library.

Suddenly she gave him a big smile.

"Hey, I have an idea! How about tomorrow morning you up to my apartment? I'll cook you breakfast and you can ride to the Uni with me."

Kurt was slightly taken aback by the forwardness of her offer, and he paused, wondering if he should accept or politely decline.

Amanda sensed his hesitation, if not fully understanding it.

"Well, I mean, its no big deal if you don't want to. . . But I'll make pancakes! And you must get tired of walking everywhere?" She said hopefully.

"Oh. . . Sorry, I mean, yeah. I'd love to come over, sounds great." Kurt said quickly.

"Great!" Amanda smiled. "I'll make you my mother's special recipe for pancake's, passed down through the family. I guarantee you, once you try it, you'll never want to eat pancakes anywhere else." She beamed.

"Well, that sound's a little to good to be true, but I'll give you the benefit of the doubt." Kurt said.

"Oh, i'll take away any doubt's you may have. You'll go forth a changed man."

"We'll see."

"So we shall." Amanda said. "Be there around 7:30, and I promise it'll be a breakfast unlike any other."

"7:30, okay."

"Great." Amanda smiled. "Well, I'll see you tomorrow then. . . Goodbye Kurt." She said lightly, before turning and making her way down the entrance hall.

"Bye. . ." Kurt mumbled, watching the girl's receding figure.

Well. Tomorrow should be interesting.

Kurt looked at his watch, enough time for a quick early dinner before he had to return to the University to start his night-job.

He set off down the hall, passing through the swinging glass door's and out into the campus's courtyard.

Shrugging his book bag onto his shoulder, he felt a little optimistic about his breakfast with Amanda tomorrow. Although a little hesitant about the idea at first, he now thought it'd be alright. After all, what could go wrong with two friends having a nice breakfast? So long as he kept his distant, as he always did, to avoid accidentally brushing against her.

Kurt frowned a little.

It was one of the things that was weighing on his mind during the time he should have been studying with Amanda. They had now been friends for a few weeks and he was sure she noticed his many peculiarities, even though she didn't seem to mind.

Things like his aversion to any physical contact at all, his frequent depressing moods, his unusual eating schedules and requirements, his odd lack of any mentions of family, friends, or past experiences.

He was very self-conscious about such things, among many others, but thus far Amanda hadn't even given he so much as a confused look.

This was relieving to him, as he now found himself enjoying one of the only friendship's he'd had in many year's.

With the exception of Sophia. . .

Although Sophia was still his friend, he had never gotten so close to her, in fact they were more on casual terms, chatting in the diner, occasionally bumping into each other outside of class (With Cristoph in tow, more often than not.).

Amanda was very friendly, and Kurt had found himself easily relaxing around her, just enjoying her company. Although she didn't quite give him the joyful boost he found in Sophia's presence, it was nice all the same.

They often ate lunch together and Kurt filled her in on information about the city, as she was still having difficulty adjusting to her new surrounding's. Kurt having been here for several year's was more acquainted with the local area, but he had to admit the rest of the city was largely unknown to him.

They had also taken up studying together, which Kurt found relieving. A task which had normally been boring and tedious, was now made all the more easier with the combined effort of a friend.

Amanda, as it turned out, happened to be extremely smart. Kurt marveled at her depth of knowledge in their chosen field. Whereas he had reluctantly chosen Biology as his major in order to perhaps find a better understanding of his unique attributes, she had chosen it as a passion, and it showed with her adeptness.

Why anyone would take such a healthy interest in such a boring field, Kurt didn't know, but Amanda was certainly excelling in her studies, and didn't at all mind helping Kurt along the way.

All in all, Kurt had found Amanda to be an easy-going, fun, nice and friendly person to have become acquainted with. And the new-found friendship had gone far in reducing his depressing mood's, which he was certainly thankful for.

In fact the tormenting thoughts and emotions inside of him had been substantially quelled, putting him in the calmest state he'd been in for as long as he could remember. Something which had not been lost on himself, or on Adam. His closest friend and father-figure had happily remarked on the change in Kurt's demeanor, and their work-nights together had started to become more enjoyable, with each of them joking along as they worked.

Nonetheless, Kurt still found himself spacing out at times, his bitter feelings and thoughts returning full-force for a brief while, before he managed to get them under control once again.

Tonight he had been having a particularly tough time stopping the foul mood from invading and ruining his study session with Amanda. He had been unable to concentrate with all the worries brimming on his mind. Although Amanda had suggested he rest, he still had to return to work within a few hours, so he gave into the feelings and began to contemplate his situation.

His friendship with Amanda was great. His academic studies were easier with her help. She was unquestioning and accepting of his peculiar nature, a relief.

But of course she still didn't know the real him, the blue and furry fuzzball that hid away from the outside world.

Although Kurt felt it was a long, long time away yet before he would feel comfortable to actually do so, at some point the truth would have to come out. He couldn't hide forever.

Somewhere along the line, all of his peculiarities would add up, and she'd want to know what was wrong. Maybe she'd want to understand him, or may be she'd want to help. Either way she'd eventually start asking questions.

It'd be the same way for anyone Kurt tried to get close too, eventually they'd have to know. And Kurt only hoped he could surround himself with people that would understand and accept him, rather than shun him, or fear him and hate him.

Finding those kinds of people was hard. And Kurt had no real way of knowing who could be trusted and who couldn't. Adam had always told him that the right kinds of people would stick around, and the wrong kinds of people would leave long before Kurt had a chance to earn their trust. He said the people you could truly call your friend would leave no doubt as too their trustworthiness.

But Kurt was scarred, and his trust issues ran deep, and not without reason or warrant. All past experiences told him, even **made **him believe that there was no-one who could be trusted. But despite this he had yet to give up what vain hopes he had that there was at least somebody out there who could accept him. He had already found one, or rather one had found him, in Adam.

Adam was a good-hearted person, and were it not for him Kurt would have given up faith long ago. But Adam proved to him that there were good people out there.

Kurt just had to find them.

* * *

Kitty Pryde lazily rolled out of bed and stood up. She felt terrible, as usual, but she couldn't go back to sleep, so she decided she might as well get up. She stretched a little and yawned, clawing absently at the crook of her arm. She took a few steps towards the bathroom before her foot caught something on the floor and she tripped. She let a gasp and put her hands out to catch herself, barely remembering to control her mutant ability's, lest she wanted to fall through the floor.

Looking back at the sleeping form she tripped over, she felt a pang of envy.

Lance could sleep through anything, especially after an all-nighter.

Kitty studied the features of the young man as he lay on the floor, no doubt he'd passed out on the way to bed. He had been handsome at one time, she remembered. Not that he was horrible now. But the abusive trail he had been on had taken it's toll and he looked unhealthy. Of course she was on the same trail, but Lance had blazed a path down it, clearing the way for her to follow, even though she had tried to turn back.

When they had first met, she'd been almost revolted by him, considering him just another thug, like she had seen so many times before. But he had slowly shown her that he wasn't really such a horrible person after all. Sure, he had an image he kept up at nearly all times, portraying himself as a toughie, a bad-boy, someone you wouldn't dream of crossing.

But she'd found out it was more or less complete bullshit. He had a sweet side that he'd unleashed on her as soon as their paths crossed, and she'd fell for him before she knew it. He had been nice, in his own way, even if he often crossed the line into aloof jerkiness. And he seemed to have cared for her at one time.

Now she wasn't so sure.

Although he'd always had a temper, he'd become angrier and rougher the further down the trail of depravity he went. They argued and bickered constantly nowadays, with anything under the sun setting him off.

Things got even worse once they moved into the dilapidated boarding house they now lived in. Lance had came here because it was where all of his so-called friends lived and Kitty had followed, for whatever reason, she never knew.

Surrounded by his asshole buddies, he had become more determined in his arguments with Kitty, with every snide and jeering comment made by the boarding houses other resident's edging him on, desperate to get the upper hand in every battle.

Of course Kitty had a temper that matched his own, and even, at times, surpassing it. She easily returned what ever verbal abuse he dished out, which only made the other goons laugh at him even more.

Kitty didn't care, once she got flared up, she let loose with everything she had. One might have been surprised to find such a fiery temper in such a petite package. Nearly every argument ended with Lance angrily storming away, usually threatening to "rock" something. Which was his own special and endearing term for his mutant abilities, the power to create and control seismic energy.

Kitty would usually scoff at such a remark, while furthering his anger, his threats would nonetheless remain hollow.

Despite all of this, he would still sometimes show the more sensitive side of himself. Even if it was only usually while he was helping Kitty get a fix. He'd always give her that strange, sympathetic look, with that big, dumb, almost loving smile. Then he'd quietly talk to her about all the good times they'd had together, sometimes he'd get her to laugh as he recalled some of the more humorous event's. All the while she'd relax and let the feelings of getting her fix wash over her, sending all bad feelings out the door, and inviting in a warm, placating sensation.

Sometimes they'd have sex afterward, and then he'd hold her and whisper to her, and she'd feel as if everything were alright again, as if it was like it had been when they first met. But then invariably the world would come crashing back to her as her high wore off, and she'd remember the dump she lived in and the relentless arguing with Lance. She'd feel like wanting to do something about it, but then she'd do nothing.

Like now.

Here she was, sitting on the floor, gazing at the sleeping form of the young man who she had once thought she was in love with. Wasn't any use denying it anymore, she had loved him. And she was certain he had to have loved her.

But what about now?

Was there anything there anymore? Anything beyond the arguments and the moment's spent furthering their addictions? Was there anything keeping her here in this place anymore? With him?

Kitty shook her head and got to her feet. Those weren't question's she felt like answering at this time of the morning, and in her current condition.

She went to bathroom and took care of her morning routine, pausing briefly to study herself in the cracked mirror.

The person she saw reflected back at her was not the person she felt like becoming. That person was tired, angry, unhealthy, used and broken. And although she didn't look as bad as Lance or some of the other members of the boarding house, she had no doubt that she'd get there someday, if she didn't stop now.

She sighed a lonely sigh. The truth was she didn't know if she really felt like stopping now. She'd tried too many times before and failed, with the most recent time weighing her down even more. It was easier to accept her fate and resign to it, than to try and fight it.

Perhaps that was the scariest though of all. . . She now believed this to be her fate.

She pushed her thoughts out of mind as she went downstairs to try and find something to eat. She'd discovered that you had to be an early riser if you wanted to find any food left in this place, with what meager grocery's the inhabitants actually managed to buy usually not lasting for very long. Most day's she ended up skipping breakfast entirely or finding something cheap in a stall somewhere in the nearby neighborhood.

It looked like today was going to be more of the same.

Kitty picked up an empty box of cereal that had been discarded on the counter. Beside it lay another one.

_'Fred. . .' _

One of the other inhabitants of the building, he was a rather large mutant with extraordinary strength. And he loved to eat, a lot. The majority of the food in the house went to him, no matter what the other's did to try and save some for themselves. In all truth though, Kitty had found Fred wasn't all that bad. He had his problems, like all the rest of them, but for the most part he was nice, if shy.

This morning though Kitty felt like giving the large boy an earful. He'd eaten all the cereal and drank all the milk. The only food left in the fridge was a few links of frozen sausage, and as hungry as Kitty was, she wasn't about to eat that.

Grumbling to herself she resigned to go out and smoke, seeing as how she wasn't going to get breakfast anytime soon.

Leaning against the brick building she lit a cigarette, one of the last in her pack, and let her mind slip off, watching the early morning haze lift across the city.

Her thoughts were broken when she heard footsteps on the gravel behind her.

"Hey kid." A gruff voice greeted her from behind.

She didn't have to turn to know who it was.

"Hey Logan." She replied as she turned to face him.

Before her stood the man that had taken care of her ever since she'd ran from her parent's those long years ago.

He was somewhat short and stocky, though very athletic and muscular. His hair was wild and his appearance as gruff as his voice. It was his eyes that startled most people; They were wild, almost feral, and instantly gave off a feeling of unpredictability, as though something could snap at any moment.

Like her and many of the people she surrounded herself with, Logan was also a mutant. A product of experimentation, he had an adamantium-infused bone structure, and with the flex of a few muscles, could produce three razor-sharp adamantium claws from between his knuckles that could easily slice through nearly anything on the face of the planet. He had a feral side, part of his nature and part of the experimentation performed upon him. His senses were greater than that of any human, and he possessed a powerful healing factor, enabling him to fully recover from even the most grievous of wounds within a matter of minutes. It also had kept him alive far longer than any normal human should live, and remain within the peak of physicality.

To Kitty he had been an intimidating figure when she'd first met him, however. . . There was something about him that had told her he could be trusted, something she couldn't understand at first, but had later come to figure out. It was his transparency.

Not that he didn't have his secrets and he wasn't exactly the type you'd call open.

But with Logan, you knew what you'd get. He didn't mince words, when he said something you knew he meant it. When he was angry, you knew he meant business. And when he said you could trust him, you knew it was true.

It was in that way that Kitty had put her faith in the wild man, and she had never doubted it, or regretted it since. In many way's, Logan had become the closest to being a true father she'd ever had. Even though he'd never been perfect. . . By a long shot.

"Got a light?" He asked, producing a large cigar from his coat pocket.

Kitty wrinkled her nose, but nodded, and fished out her light for the man. Ever since she'd known Logan, he'd smoke the biggest cigar's it seemed he could find. And Kitty hated the stench of them, even though she'd eventually picked up the habit in smoking cigarettes.

Logan took her lighter and lit up his cigar, the acrid smoke rising up in front of his face. Kitty always wondered how he could stand the stench in his nostrils, given his enhanced senses, particularly his sense of smell.

They stood there for a moment, smoking their respective tobacco's of choice, before Kitty finally decided to break the silence.

"So. What are you doing here?"

Logan gnarled his fore-finger around his cigar and dragged it, almost reluctantly, from his lips.

"What? Can't stop and say hello?" He asked.

Kitty shrugged.

"I meant, what are you doing in the city? Didn't come all the way here to get a light, did'ja?"

Logan chuckled, his deep, gruff voice making it sound as though a bear were laughing.

"Prof' don't like me smoking around his mansion, something about being a bad influence on the kids. . . So yeah, maybe I did come all the way here just for a smoke."

Kitty gave him a wry smile, and he glared back at her in return.

"Don't you say nothing kid." He growled.

"I wont. I wont." Kitty said, trying to suppress the grin on her face.

"Professor's a good man, and I figure I oughta at least follow a few of his rules, seeing how much he's done fer me." Logan continued.

"Hmm." Was Kitty's reply.

Logan sucked in another lungful off his cigar, then sighed.

"Look, i'm in the city on business for the Prof'. But I wanted to come and see how you was doing. . . It's been awhile."

Kitty looked into the older mans face and felt a twinge of guilt. The only reason she hadn't been keeping in touch with him is because she didn't want him to know how bad things had gotten recently. She hadn't even told him she'd moved to the boarding house, all though it was no surprise to her that he'd found her anyway.

As was his nature, he hadn't said anything yet, but she could see how he was looking over the building, surveying the place she reluctantly called home.

'So. This where you're staying, eh?" He asked.

"Yep."

He nodded and grunted, although it was apparent he didn't think highly of her new surrounding's. Not that she could blame him, as she didn't either.

"Got a spare room at the mansion you know?" Logan said. "Hell, got so many damn spare rooms you could have your pick of 'em."

Kitty sighed, she knew this was coming.

"Logan. . ." She started, before trailing off.

She didn't know what to say. She knew Logan only wanted to help her, and she was truly sick of the place she was at now. But. . . For whatever reason, she couldn't will herself to leave.

She glanced back up and found the feral mutant giving her a hard, studious stare. Logan leaned in close and sniffed her, studying her features as he did.

"Shit! You're still using." He suddenly snarled.

Kitty backed away quickly and turned her head, dropping her arm to hide the fresh needle-tracks that left their marks there.

"I knew I smelled it on you when I walked up, but given the reek coming off of this place-" Logan angrily cut himself off.

"Damn it girl! I thought you said you was off that shit!" He suddenly yelled.

Kitty felt her temper rising to meet Logan's, as the accusatory words reached her ear's.

"Oh, big fucking deal! Like you haven't used." She retorted.

"Its different for me kid, and you know it." He growled.

"Ooo, some excuse." Kitty spat.

It's true though, it was very different for him. He had to intake vast amounts of any substance for it to even begin to have an effect. Something which awed the people they had ran with in the past.

"What I've done ain't got nothing to do with it. . ." Logan said. "You lied to me! You said you was getting cleaned up, said you had it under control."

"Don't pretend for a minute you believed I could just, like, quit anytime I please." Kitty scoffed, her long lost Valley-girl speak slipping back in as her anger rose. "You've gone and got all soft at that stupid mansion!"

Logan glared at her a moment, angered by her words, but angered more by the truth behind them. He had sit by and left Kitty on her own, saying to himself that she was strong enough to do whatever she said she would. He focused on helping the Professor at the mansion, distracting himself from any worries.

But who had he been kidding?

He of all people knew first hand the damage that could be done by such a life. He had lived it, lived amongst it, and worst of all, brought Kitty into it, and then left her, leaving the life behind for the Professor. Now she was on her own here and he had no-one to blame but himself.

"That's it." He snarled. "You're coming with me, back to the mansion."

"Like hell I am." Kitty stated.

Logan growled and took a step towards her, but she just stood her ground and glared back into the man's eyes, matching his ferocity to the fullest extent.

Although Logan kept his fierce gaze up a little longer, he knew it was no use. Kitty wouldn't come, and he couldn't make her if she didn't want to. At least not without hurting things worse than they already were.

His eyes softened and he backed down.

Boy, if only some of the crew he used to run with could see him now, being backed down by a girl who could've been considered half his size. Of course Logan knew well, that despite her size, Kitty could be just as tough as he was, if not as physically adept.

With a sigh he tossed his smoldering cigar away.

"Maybe you're right Half-pint. Maybe I got soft." Logan said. "But at least I'm with people who care about me. . . Even if not everyone I care for, is with me."

With that, Logan turned to walk away.

"Logan. . ." Kitty called after him. He turned slightly to face her.

"Love you." Kitty said softly.

Logan grunted and continued his retreat.

Kitty smiled slightly as she watched the older man walk away.

_'Soft my arse.' _She thought.

* * *

And there's chapter five. :)

Ok, so it's not the strongest chapter. I have the overwhelming urge to apologize for the brevity and general suckitude of Kurt's part. I wanted to move the story forward some, and i don't want to linger on Amanda for very much longer (I believe a certain brunette is in store for Kurt's future. And i can't wait to bring her to him. . .). Buuuttt, i also want to show the friendship Kurt has struck up with Amanda, it's important for the story, and it also lightens Kurt's mood a little. I want to get him a little happy, boost his morale a little bit. Because ya know. . . All good things come to an end. And lets just say Amanda and Sophia each have a part to play in Kurt's life. Some thing's are gonna get shaken up. But anyway. . .

Logan! I really needed to introduce him into the story before things progressed much further, we're already five chapters in, and some major plot advancment's are coming soon, so i felt it necessary to bring the final major character in before it was to late in the timeline.

So yes, Kitty ended up taking most of this chapter. But i didn't mind, i enjoyed writing her and Logan's stuff. Even so. . . It probally wasn't the strongest as it needed to be. But i think it helps set up their relationship dynamic pretty well. I think?

Also this chapter took awhile to post up, my apologies for that. I'll try and get the next one up much sooner, and hopefully it'll be a little better than this one.

Thanks for reading! I hope you enjoy! And please feel free to leave some comments and reviews. If things are going badly, i can't fix it without someone being kind enough to point it out! :)


	6. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Six

Hi there! Chapter Six is live!

Tried to get this one up a little sooner than the last one, and i was given a burst of inspiration so i was able to complete it sooner (Usually i have to let ideas fester for days before i put them to paper. . . ).

Oh, and i have now raised the rating to 'M'. The reason being, i really feel with the amount of mature content in this fic' so far, it goes a bit beyond the PG-13 level. I hope this doesn't turn anyone off, but the story takes itself where the story wants to go, and it's gone into to more mature areas. So for responsibility's sake, I've upped the rating. :)

Once again, many thanks to those of you who are reading! I hope you're enjoying the story, and if you are, i hope i can continue delivering satisfactory material! :D

Also a big thanks to those that reviewed and review! You're comments and feedback is ssooooo greatly appreciated! Really, you've no idea! ^_^

Without further ado, here's chapter two. . . I mean six.

* * *

Chapter Six

* * *

_'This was a bad idea. . . Bad, bad, bad. . . Ok, but I can get out of this. Just run, don't look back, run.'_

*knock knock*

_'No! Not that, bad! Stop doing that!'_

*Knock, knock, knock*

Kurt felt like panicking. Ok. He _was_ semi-panicking.

His body was completely ignoring what his mind was screaming at him to do. Or rather, not to do. But despite this, he could only watch as his hand reached up once again and rapped lightly on the door before him.

"Just a minute!" A muffled voice called out from beyond the wooden door.

_'Last chance. Run! You can find an excuse later!'_

*click*

The sound of the latch being unlocked. . .

_'It just breakfast, its just breakfast. . .'_

Then the door flew open.

"Hey Kurt! Come on in." Amanda said with a smile.

Kurt mumbled a greeting as he walked past Amanda's outstretched arm- Beckoning him into her apartment. Once inside he felt his nervousness dissipate somewhat. He was here now, no going back. . . And something smelled delicious.

Amanda noticed him inhaling and laughed.

"You'll have to wait a few more minutes i'm afraid. Go on, make yourself at home." She said.

Kurt nodded and smiled, examining the apartment. It closely resembled his own, much like a mirrored image. There was a small kitchen/dining area, separated from the living area by a low banister wall, a door on the opposite side of the room lead into the bedroom.

Kurt sauntered into the living room as Amanda continued preparing breakfast, declining Kurt's invitation to help in some way. He felt a little awkward, not knowing quite what he should do. He hadn't had very many opportunity's to be guest in someones home, so he just kind of stood in the center of the room.

Gradually he began inspecting the rooms content's more closely. Amanda was a much better decorator than himself, he thought, examining the framed photographs littered around. Of course he didn't have many photographs to display, and those he had he kept hidden away, the sadness caused by their depictions too painful to withstand seeing them everyday. Amanda on the other hand, had dozens of pictures everywhere, depicting her journey from birth to the present day.

There were photo's of her first birthday (And all subsequent birthdays), her first time standing on her own, her first day at school, of her at a beach with her parent's, at family gatherings, on a horse somewhere in the countryside. Numerous cutesy photo's of her doing random kidlike things. Pictures of her and her family. . .

He paused on one photo in particular, displaying Amanda with her parent's and a smaller child, a girl of about five or six. They were gathered in front of a quaint cottage, most likely situated outside of a village, Amanda looked to be about ten or eleven and she had her arms wrapped around the smaller girl, both of them with gigantic smiles on their faces. Given the resemblance between the two Kurt deduced it must've been her sister. . . Odd. All the pictures so far had seemed to depict nearly every moment in Amanda's life, but none had contained her sister.

Kurt skimmed over the rest of the pictures and then back across the ones he had already viewed. . . Again, only the single photograph held a depiction of Amanda's sister. He picked it up and examined it more closely, noting the happy look on the girl's faces, and the equally joyful expression on their parent's faces. He felt a wave of sadness wash over him as he recalled his own parent's, or foster parent's at least, but returned his attention to the photo and Amanda's sister.

Come to think of it.

Amanda hadn't mentioned a sister before.

In the past few weeks she had told him of her parent's, her village, her pet's and even mentioned other assorted family member's. But in all their conversations she hadn't once spoke of having a little sister, or any other sibling, he was sure.

"Her name was Hannah."

Kurt turned and saw Amanda standing behind him. She was looking sadly at the framed picture in his hand.

"She was my sister." She spoke softly, turning her gaze up to Kurt's eyes.

Kurt looked back at the picture in his hand's, feeling the weight of the implication behind Amanda's use of past-tense.

Amanda gently took the photo from his finger's, and Kurt felt a brief moment of panic, in case she noticed the odd shaped hands beneath the hologram. But Amanda paid no attention, her focus on the two children in the foreground of the photograph.

"I, uh. . . I don't have many pictures of her. But this one is my favorite." She said with a smile. "We were both so happy. We'd just moved and our grandparent's were visiting. . . Look at us. Cute."

Amanda's smile faded and Kurt felt the need to say something, but he didn't know what. So he stayed silent and watched Amanda placed the photo back upon the shelf. She turned to him and gave him a halfhearted smile.

"Pancakes are done."

Kurt nodded slowly and followed Amanda towards the table, where awaiting them was a feast unlike any he had seen in a long, long time.

Egg's, scrambled and fried, bacon, sausage, pancakes, biscuits, jam and potato hash, all lay spread at before him. His brain nearly went into meltdown at the sight. . . And the smell!

_'God in Heaven. . .' _He thought, the array of food before him lighting up his eyes.

Amanda noticed his reaction and grinned.

"Well? Sit down, it'll get cold!" She laughed.

Kurt promptly plopped down in the awaiting chair.

"My God, Amanda! I thought you promised pancakes, not a feast fit for a king!" He exclaimed.

Amanda laughed again.

"That I did, but I promised you breakfast as well!"

Kurt's closed his eyes and deeply inhaled the aroma.

"This." He said. "THIS is a breakfast!"

Amanda giggled at the look on his face.

"What are you waiting for? Dig in!" She said.

And Kurt was all too happy to oblige. He gleefully loaded his plate with a serving and a half of everything present, manners all but forgotten as he ate. . . And ate. . . And ate.

A half-hour later and Kurt sighed contentedly, leaning back in his chair and feeling as though his life was now complete. Amanda just grinned at him, her own breakfast already long eaten.

"Wow Kurt, you know, I knew you liked to eat. . . But I didn't expect you to clear the table!" She said.

Kurt grinned sheepishly.

"Sorry Amanda. . . It was just soooo good. . . " He sighed.

"I told you." Amanda smiled.

"Yeah, you told me. And I believe it!"

Amanda laughed and Kurt joined her, though the motions of laughter threatened to burst his overfilled belly.

They sat in silence for a few more moment's, while Kurt closed his eyes and enjoyed his contentment, whatever nervousness he'd felt earlier now completely gone.

"Kurt?"

"Hmm?"

There was no reply, so Kurt tentatively opened an eye. Amanda was still seated before him, but she had a far away look in her eye. He studied her features for a moment, before she finally turned her head and looked at him. He could tell right away what she was going to talk about.

"My sister. . ." She started, trailing off.

Kurt decided to risk a little.

"Why haven't you mentioned her before?" He asked, hoping it wasn't the wrong thing to do.

Amanda sighed.

"I guess. . . It's because I try to forget her sometimes. I try to. . . Pretend."

*. . . *

"She died when I was ten. We had just moved to a little village. And we. . . We were so happy. All of us, my whole family. It seemed like everything was perfect."

Amanda paused, trying to gain control of her emotions.

"Amanda. . . You don't have to- "

"No, i'm fine. It's just. . . It's still hard. It hurt's."

Kurt felt his heart ache to see his new friend so deeply hurt, he wanted to give her hug, to comfort her. . . But he couldn't. And then she continued, making what seemed bad all the more worse.

"I said she died. . . But she didn't. She was killed. Someone murdered her. They kidnapped her and. . . They. . . "

"Amanda, please. Don't." Kurt pleaded.

Amanda nodded and squeezed her eyes shut, the pain and sadness on her face made Kurt want to be anywhere else but here.

"I'm sorry." She spoke. "I know you didn't want to hear that."

"No, don't be. Sometimes you need to talk. To let it out." Kurt said.

Amanda gave a nod.

"Well. That's mine. . . Whats yours?" She asked.

"What do you mean?" Kurt replied, confused.

"My story, the one that hurt's. The one that makes me wanna forget. The one that makes me do the things I do. . ." She stated. "So. I've noticed you, I know when you're carrying around something that hurt's. So what is it?"

Kurt's mind suddenly raced. . . What should he tell her? After all she just opened her private box of pain to me. . . I can't just sit and pretend I can't care. So what do I say?

The truth?

Kurt sighed and looked Amanda in the eyes.

"I can't tell you." He said quietly.

"Why?"

"Because. . . I can't."

Amanda frowned.

"Kurt. . . You can tell me. Please?"

Amanda made as if to reach across and grab Kurt's hand, but he quickly moved it away, leaving her to grab nothingness.

This gesture didn't escape her, and she gave Kurt a hurt look.

"It's ok, I only told you about my kid-sister getting raped and murdered. If you don't want to tell me about whatever it is that has you so afraid. Then fine." Amanda said, standing from her chair. "It's almost time to leave for the Uni. I should get ready."

Kurt felt guilty and he noticed the bitter look on Amanda's face, but he got the hint. And it seemed he wouldn't be getting a ride to the University after all. He apologized to Amanda and then left, showing himself out.

Walking back towards his apartment, he felt an old familiar depression starting to come back over him.

"_**Miss me?" **_Said the voice, malice evident in his heart.

Kurt sighed.

_'I knew this was a bad idea.'_

* * *

"Uhhh. . . Where's the milk?"

"Dunno."

"Um. . . What about OJ?"

"Dunno."

*pause*

"Egg's?"

*sigh*

Lance was getting tired of answering these question's. Hell, he was already hungry, and he knew well enough he wasn't getting anything from the empty cupboard's in this place. Now Fred had the tenacity to ask for the placement of every food item he could think of, a waste of time since there wasn't much of anything left now.

"I don't know 'Blob'! Maybe you ate it all?" He snapped at the large mutant, calling him by his fitting, albeit insensitive, nickname.

Fred looked somewhat hurt by the offending 'term of endearment'.

"I don't like being called that." He said slowly.

"Lose some weight then, fat-ass. . ." Lance muttered.

Fred looked as if he was about to say something, but closed his mouth and began re-searching through the kitchen's cupboards, looking for any food he could find, finally settling on the time-tried and tested-true choice of Ramen.

Lance just ignored him and returned to his task; cutting lines of cocaine on the kitchen table.

He was really itching for a fix, but his stash was empty and at the moment he had no way to procure any more of the precious stuff, so he settled on stealing some of Pietro's coke. Besides, at least he wouldn't be hungry for awhile afterward.

The sound of someone coming down the stair's nabbed his attention and he glanced up to see who it was.

Ah. . . Kitty. Just in time.

"Hey Kit." He called out to her as she entered the kitchen.

"Hi Kitty!" Fred greeted, although with his mouth full of Ramen it sounded more like "Hif Kippy!"

Kitty mumbled a greeting to the two boy's and set about trying to find some food to make breakfast with, although, noting the presence of Fred, it was unlikely.

Lance noticed her searching the cabinet's and snorted.

"Don't bother, fatso here's already ate everything."

Fred frowned at Lances comment, and Kitty gave him an apologetic smile. In all honesty he was about the only one she could tolerate in the household anymore. He smiled back and offered her part of his Ramen (What was left of it. . . ), but she politely declined. Partly because eating after the big man didn't seem very appealing.

Lance finished dividing 'his' cocaine and began insufflating it direct off the table, ignoring the need for a blowstraw.

_'That's better. . .' _He though as the drug began it's effect's.

"Say, Kitty. How about you go buy some milk and shit, huh? I'm kind of hungry." Lance said.

He turned and noticed the expression on her face.

"Oh, right. . . " He mumbled and pulled out what few dollar's he had from his pocket, tossing them onto the table towards Kitty, returning to snort another line in the same motion.

Kitty gaped at him with an angry expression spreading across her face. Lance didn't notice until it was too late.

"Oh! Right! Like, I'm just gonna go buy fucking grocery's for you while you sit on your lazy ass and blow your head full of coke! Yeah! I'll do that! Gee, um, let me see, what do you want? Anything specific? How about a nice big bag of FUCK YOU ASSHOLE?!" Kitty screamed, her temper skyrocketing.

Fred had the good sense to stand back, although not quite enough sense to leave the room. Lance just whirled his head, slightly shocked by Kitty's outburst so early in the morning.

"Well, hell Kitty. I just want something to eat. I mean, come on, it's not like you have anything better to do."

At that moment there was a sound akin to a steam-whistle, as Kitty shrieked in anger.

This time Fred decided it'd be a good idea if he was somewhere else and he backed quickly out of the kitchen, going to warn the others that they'd better avoid the downstairs at all costs.

In the meantime Kitty shoved the table, scattering Lance's cocaine and sending the fine powder onto the front of his shirt.

"Shit!" He cried leaping up. "You stupid bitch! That's like a hundred bucks worth of fuckin' coke!"

Kitty grabbed the handful of bill's he had tossed to her earlier and threw them towards him.

"There ya go! There's six dollar's worth of I dont give a fuck!" She yelled.

Lance was furious now, not only did he not get breakfast, he just lost all the buzz he would get for the day, and he'd have to explain to Pietro later why part of his stash was all over the front of his shirt. That dumb bitch! Who the hell did she think she was anymore?

"That's it!" He bellowed. "I've had it!"

"No Lance! I've had it! I'm sick of this shit and I'm sick of starving and I'm sick of every fucking drug you can think of being pandered around in here!" Kitty retorted. "I'm sick of those mindless goons that live here, i'm sick of waking up feeling like shit and most of all I'm sick of YOU!"

There was a brief pause as Kitty's voice carried throughout the house, her words echoing every bit of truth as she poured out her disgust into them.

Lance stood there, anger boiling within him, his hands shaking, and in turn, sending slight tremor's throughout the house.

"I'd personally smack the bitch for calling us mindless goon's." Said a voice from behind him.

Lance turned his head and saw a small crowd had formed, at a safe distance, within the common area. It was Pietro's voice that had broken the silence, and he and the rest of the household's inhabitants who dared venture near Lance and Kitty during one of their argument's, stood near the staircase, watching intently, as if this was the only entertainment they'd get for the day.

"Yeah! Come on, show her who's boss!" Another voice jeered, this one belonging to mutant named Todd.

Lance turned his attention back to Kitty, his anger unabated, and only further fueled by the gathering crowd. He couldn't let her show him up in front of all his friends. . . But then again. He knew how deceiving she appeared. The anger and fight one could find within that petite frame was a little frightening and right now she was giving him a soul-searing stare, as if to say "Don't you even think about it.".

But he did. . . What if he gave her just a little slap? A forceful one, sure, and one that showed he was the one in control here, but not enough to really hurt her. Just enough to show everyone he meant business, and enough was enough. He could envision how that'd go. . . He make to strike her and she'd phase right through him, and then he'd end up having a body part phased off. He had no idea if she could actually do that or not. But she'd once threatened him with it, saying she'd phase off a very, very important appendage. And for all the luck he had, he thought it'd be best to not take chances.

"We'll settle this later." He said menacingly, but aloofish, trying and failing to appear threatening.

"No. . . No, Lance we won't." Kitty spoke, her anger still present but dissipating into a resolve. "We won't settle anything, because i'm done."

Lance took a step back, not believing what he had just heard. What the hell did she mean 'She's done.'?

"What the hell do you mean?" He said, voicing his thought.

"What I said. . . I'm done. With you, with this place, with them, with everything. I'm done." The finality in Kitty's voice gave no room for expansion. She meant it, this was it. Enough truly was enough.

Lance still couldn't believe what she was saying. She couldn't be 'done'. There was no being 'done'. Not from him, and especially not from her.

"I'm going to pack my things, and i'm leaving. Goodbye." Kitty said, moving around the table and towards the stair's.

Lance caught her arm as she walked by.

"What the fuck are you doing?" He asked.

"Leaving, Lance. Now, goodbye." She replied, phasing from his grip.

Lance felt a wealth of emotions bubble inside him, most all of them unpleasant. Anger, frustration, disbelief. . . Fear?

Suddenly he felt his anger well up. There was no way he was going to be afraid of losing some dumb bitch like her. He let out a growl and spun around, his fist closing the distance between him and Kitty.

_'I'll show you who's gonna be done. . .' _He thought, with gleeful malice.

Kitty had her back turned and was walking towards the group of mutants gathered at the base of the stairs, she was resolute in her heading, and failed to notice Lance lash out. His fist connected with the small of her back, all the force of the anger he felt in that moment being channeled into his attack.

The punch caught Kitty off-guard, and she let out a pained cry as the force of Lance's strike cause her to sprawl forward, knocking her off her feet and onto the hardwood floor below.

Lance gave a satisfying exclamation as he saw the petite brunette go down.

_'That'll show them! And her!' _

Kitty was writhing on the floor, gasping for the air that had been knocked out of her.

Lance stood over her, a slight malicious smile spreading across his face. . . Hmm. . . There was something about seeing her writhing on the floor that was kind of. . . Hot?

His grin grew wider as he felt a surge of power run through him. HE was in control now. No longer would he be laughed at by the other inhabitants of the house. Now they would see, he wasn't going to let a little wimp like Kitty tell him what to do.

So caught up in his perverse fantasy, Lance failed to notice Kitty had regained her breath, though painfully, and now had a look on her face that none present would soon forget. Her anger was unbridled now, and she leaped to her feet, ignoring the pained response that the middle of her back gave her.

Lance suddenly became aware that she was no longer writhing on the floor and was now rapidly approaching towards him, the most terrifying and feral look he had ever seen fixed upon her face.

_'Oh shit!'_

His brain had time to make one last thought, before Kitty's fist impacted with his face, an explosion of stars cascading outward, before fading to black.

His body fell backward with a thud, although he was no longer conscious to feel it. Nor the multiple blows that Kitty rained down upon him once he hit the ground.

He was surrounded by inky blackness, his only protection from the wrath of one Kitty Pryde.

* * *

And there it is!

Ok, so yep, breakfast at Amanda's, a bit of an awkward piece to write, but i think i'm pleased with it.

Also, what's up with everybody getting such sad backstory's? Amanda's was just supposed to be a supporting character, now she's got a sad story too! Maybe it was a little forced with how quickly she opens up to Kurt. . . But i think i'm having pacing issues. Just trying to move the story along since i kinda stalled the first few chappy's. And besides. . . Maybe Amanda isn't quite opening up like it seems. Hmm? Oop's. Did i say that aloud? Whatever could that mean?

Yeah, i dunno. I'm making this up as i go along.

Oh and yes, i did write part of this chapter from Lances POV. Although i've got my main character's lined up, there will be deviations from time to time to help flesh out things and to offer a bit of a different perspective. Plus Lance will still have a part to play later on.

And no, i know it may seem like i'm making him out to be a major bad dude, but this isn't a Lance-hate fiction. Although i do hate the whole Lance and Kitty thing, i like Avalanche's character. And him being a somewhat bad guy already makes it easy to have him be a bit of a brutish a-hole. 'Sides, Kitty showed him what-fer. :P

Ok! Now, it my not seem like it, but this chapter has set off a chain of events for Kurt and Kitty. Things are in motion now, and they had better hold on tight. Especially poor Nightcrawler. 3)


	7. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Seven

Hi! Chappy seven here.

A big heartfelt thanks to everyone who is reading this story, i know it's not perfect and a little ambling (especially those first few chapters. . . ), but i've got a way better grip on the story now, and the sort of direction i want to go. And i think i'm a little better at writing seven chapters in, if i do say so myself.

Also a gigantic thank you to the reviewer's! Your comments have helped me greatly and it is a pleasure to know that people are enjoying the story! :)

Oh! And i also found out i can respond to reviews individually, which is neat, because i can respond to each reviewer's comments personally. That way you all know how much i appreciate your reviews! Unfortunately it seems i can only respond to those who have an account though. . . So i can't respond to anon' reviewer's. =\

Don't worry though, i still appreciate each and every comment, and i won't be cloggin' people's PM's with comments either. But this way i'll be able to respond to any concern's someone might have, rather than type it in the forward of a chappy. Unless it's something really important that should be addressed.

But anyway, my point is, some of you might receive 'thank you' responses every now and then, i guess. I dunno. . . I'm still new to this site. :P

I think i ramble on a little two much in the forward and afterward sections of the chapters. . . But i'm just trying to share a little! *shrug*

Moving right along. . . Here's chapter seven. :)

* * *

Chapter Seven

* * *

Kitty winced as she lifted her shirt up, twisting her head to look in the mirror behind her; which only further aggravated the pain in her back.

Within the mirror she saw a purple-black bruise that was already spreading around the area Lance had punched.

Lance. Punched. Me.

The thought enraged Kitty and she let out a growl that would've made Logan proud had he heard it.

_'That bastard. . .' _

Kitty let her shirt fall back down and took a deep breathe. . . Not to calm herself, but to ensure that nothing felt broken. Despite the pain, she was pretty certain it was only a bruise, albeit a fairly bad one. Nonetheless, she'd received worse in the past and she would live.

So would Lance.

Much to her chagrin. . .

She'd had half a mind to beat him till he stopped breathing and probably would have, had Fred not pulled her off- The rest of the people in the room had the good sense to get as far away from her as they could and wasted no time doing so- Leaving poor Fred to try and stop the furious girl from savaging the unconscious Avalanche. Even given his super-strength it had been a task.

Finally Kitty had broken free, delivering a few more kicks to Lance's limp body, before storming up the stairs to their- correction- HIS room. She grabbed the single suitcase she had from the closet and threw in a few clothes and personal items, before getting her head long enough to go to the bathroom and examine the extent of her injury.

That was where she was now, still seething and shaking from the adrenaline. She turned to face the mirror and despite her emotional state, she was able to realize the magnitude of the decision she had made.

She was going to leave. For real. Not just threaten it, or ponder the notion. She was doing it.

Really, she had no idea now why it had taken her so long to do so. If this morning proved anything, beyond just acting as a catalyst, it was that Lance certainly no longer cared for her.

But then. . .

Was she ever really sticking around just for Lance? Or was it what he provided?

That thought suddenly stuck it Kitty's mind. . . If she left, how would she be able to feed the addictions that had become her life?

Kitty suddenly felt fear and panic begin to settle atop her anger. She needed the sedation that obliging her habits gave her.

"_**Stay. . ."**_

Woah. . . Where did that thought come from. Kitty shook her head and refocused on why she was leaving in the first place, her anger rising once again.

"Hell no." Kitty whispered to her reflection, before turning and leaving the bathroom.

She was getting out of here. Enough was enough. She quelled all her doubt's and finished packing her belonging's.

_'Time to go.'_

Kitty stepped into the hall, taking the stairs two at a time down to the lower-level. Inside the common area she found Lance had been moved to a sitting chair where Todd and Fred were examining him, although he was still out cold.

"Damn yo, who knew SHE could hit hard enough to do THAT?" Kitty heard Todd remark. She cleared her throat and the toad-like mutant jumped back, his eyes wide with an understandable fear. Kitty didn't even pay attention.

"When that son of bitch wakes up, tell him i'd better not see him again, or he might not be so lucky too have someone pull me off next time." She said, barely restraining the urge to go over and finish what she started.

Todd just shook his head 'yes' rapidly, never taking his eyes off the brunette, in case she hadn't forgotten who had been the one egging Lance on in the first place. Fred also nodded, if slower. He looked a little sad and Kitty almost felt a pang of remorse for leaving him behind alone with the detestable people in this house. Fred had never been obnoxious like the others, even if he wasn't the brightest or friendliest person on the planet.

Kitty gave him a sympathetic smile and a nod. Without another word she spun around and phased through the front door, her suitcase trailing behind her.

She never looked back.

* * *

Logan let out a gruff, yet satisfied grunt. He'd just finished painstakingly waxing and detailing his vintage 1940's era Henderson-Howlett motorcycle. He'd had the bike for decades and it had been extensively modified over the years, with each slight tweak bringing it closer to what Logan considered perfection.

Needless to say he was more than a little attached to the machine and often spent hours cleaning, greasing and fine-tuning it. . . Whether it needed it or not. It was one of the simplest joys in Logan's life and despite himself he smirked- His own form of a fond smile- And gave another grunt of contentment as he wiped his hands on a shop-towel, admiring the fine work of Canadian machinery before him.

He had to hand it to Charles Xavier, the man kept a fully prepared garage. Looking beyond his bike, he spotted the various vehicles that were housed within the enclosure. A modest and indiscreet business car, an equally modest mini-van and a town-car, all called the garage their home. Of course, one couldn't say the Professor was all business. Also calling the garage home were a pair of top-of-the-line streetbikes (Or crotch-rockets as Logan disdainfully called them) and couple of very nice and very expensive sports car's.

One of these sports car's, a cherry red convertible roadster, was also receiving a loving amount of attention today, as one of the institutes resident's was currently finishing buffing wax off of the car's hood.

Scott Summer's, field-leader of the X-Men and next in-line for full leadership duties. Codenamed Cyclops because of his mutant ability to emit concussive optic blasts from his eyes, which forced him to wear a protective visor when in battle, leading to a comparison between the mythical legends of yore. Also extremely attached to the vehicle he was finishing up, something Logan could understand.

Scott raised up and tossed his buffer-pad onto the floor. He stood for a moment, eyes tenderly roving the finely-crafted roadster beneath ruby colored sunglasses (Also used to contain his uncontrollable mutant power.).

He looked across the room to Logan's bike, and likewise Logan eyed the gleaming convertible. The two men gave each other approving nod's, before each turned to clean up the mess left behind from an evening of spit-shining and cleaning.

Logan carefully placed a protective coverlet over his motorcycle, being sure not smudge the mirror-quality polish he'd spent the past few hours honing. Although he knew it would only be a few more hours before the temptation to ride overcame him and then he would be speeding down a backroad somewhere, dirt and dust covering the bike once again, he still took pride in the machine, and would gladly clean it all back up the very next day.

For now though, he felt he deserved a beer. Or three.

He tossed the rag he'd used to wipe his hands over his shoulder and exited the garage, heading for the kitchen. Along the way he stopped by his room to change shirt's, negating the possibility of being chastised by Ororo, one of the teacher's who also lived here. Logan rolled his eyes at the though of being so compliant, but changed his attire nonetheless.

Looking around his room, Logan had to say, he never thought he'd ever find himself so. . . Domesticated. Living here at the mansion had its perks. A large queen-sized bed, fitted with Egyptian-Cotton sheets, an enormous HD television, a closet full of jeans and flannel, several pairs of heavy leather boots, a balcony that overlooked the wild forest beyond the mansions grounds. . . Hell, he even had his own mini-bar, loaded with the stiffest whiskey you could find. Not to mention the free meals everyday and the fully taken advantage of garage.

And all he had to do was yell at the students and put them through the most grueling training exercises he could conceive. As an added bonus he got to carry out punishment details. It was just to damn good to be true.

Then again, there was the nagging fear that he was. . . Getting soft.

*growl*

Hell, if he was getting soft then this was the way to do it. He'd lived to damn long to care. Besides, ask any of the students here who they feared most, and his name was likely to come up top of the list. All he had to do was give them a look/growl combo and they'd act like they were ready to piss their pant's, especially the younger mutant's. Sometimes he'd do it just for kick's, secretly amused at the frightened look on whomever he'd decided to target.

Great. . . He'd went from roughest, toughest, meanest son of a bitch biker to ever blaze hell down a highway, to a domesticated teacher who got his jollies scaring the pants off of little kids.

Suddenly Logan felt very strongly he needed to give that bike of his a ride. . . And he needed something stronger than a few beer's. Opening the mini-bar fridge he took out a bottle of the stiffest whiskey he had, and downed half the container before he made out of the bedroom door, savoring the burn as it went down his throat.

He growled his way down the hall, passing a few students who kept their distance as much as they could. He could smell the wariness and fear leaking off of them as he went by, his heightened senses also picking up their elevated heartbeat's and the nervous shuffle of their feet as they quickened their pace. He gave them a sneer, and smirked as they flinched, each picking up the pace until they passed by the feral-looking older man.

Logan passed into the mansion's kitchen, stopping at the fridge to retrieve a few bottles of the unsatisfactory, but still alluring beer. He cracked the top off one and downed it in a single swig, tossing it into the recycle bin near the door. Fishing his keys from his pocket, he gripped the other two beer's between the fingers of his right hand, while the open bottle of whiskey sat cradled in his palm.

"Going somewhere?" A voice asked from behind him.

He grunted and turned to face the speaker, whom he knew to be Ororo. The white-haired African eyed the open bottle of whiskey in his possession.

"I think we all agreed that the stronger alcoholic beverages would remain safely within the confines of your room, Logan." She said calmly.

Logan just grunted again and chugged the rest of the whiskey down, tossing the bottle away to join the beer bottle in the recycle receptacle.

"There. It's gone." He gruffly replied, before turning and going back to the garage.

As he walked down the concrete steps he heard the phone ring inside the mansion and Ororo's calm voice answer it.

"Hello? . . . Yes, this is the Xavier In- Yes, Logan is her- One moment, please." She stepped from the phone and opened the garage door, calling for Logan to come to the phone.

Logan had already turned back towards the door even before the woman called for him, and he was approaching now, his ride forgotten. There was only one person he knew who would be calling here for him.

_'Kitty.'_

* * *

Kitty rested her head against the smooth glass of the pay-phone, patiently obeying the woman's request that she wait for a moment.

She was tired; the mornings events and the walk through the city had taken it out of her. Plus it had taken forever to find a payphone, causing her to doubt the existence of one in the first place. She'd used what change she had to purchase a direct call, phoning the number that Logan had given her so long ago, the one for the Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngster's.

Blech.

Place sounded like an old-fashioned boarding school. How Logan had ended up staying in a place like that she had no idea. Of course she had no idea how she had ended up staying in the places she'd been staying in recently either. Absentmindedly, she scratched at the crook of her arm. . . Already itching for a fix and it'd only been a few hours. Damn.

Kitty sighed. She still had no idea how she was going to cope with this sudden change up in her life. She had been content to just ignore everything and merely exist for so long. . . Now she was leaving behind a world of pain and misery once again, as it seemed to her that this was the second time in her life she'd stormed away from a broken home. . . If you could ever call THAT place a home.

And just like before, she knew there was only one person who would help her get through this.

"Kitty?" A gruff voice broke through on the phone.

Kitty closed her eyes and took a breathe. Here goes.

"Logan."

She heard Logan's breathing on the other end of the line and could feel the attentiveness on his part. She knew Logan well enough to know he was listening to more than just her voice, he was paying attention to all background noises on the line, trying to get a feel for her location. She also knew he could detect her heartbeat, trying to determine her current state of agitation.

"What's wrong?" He asked after a brief pause.

Kitty paused, a momentary feeling of doubt returning. Once she told Logan what was up, there was no going back. He'd drag her away this time, especially if he found out what had happened with Lance.

She let out an audible sigh, well aware Logan's attentiveness would spike because of it.

"I left."

There was another pause.

"You in a pay-booth?"

"Yeah."

"Where?"

"Just a sec"

Kitty slid the phone-booths door open, letting the phone dangle freely as she stepped outside, searching for an address.

On the other end of the line, Logan was hearing her every move, paying attention to the sound of the area of the city she was in. It was noisy and busy, like a city was apt to be, but wasn't very much so. And he could hear the sound of the docks in the distance, most likely putting her in a more run-down and unscrupulous neighborhood. He heard Kitty returning to the booth and felt her put the phone back to her head.

"I'm near the corner of 53rd and 3'rd, about a half-block down."

"Ok, you stay there and stay low. I'm on my way."

There was another pause on Kitty's end of the line.

"Thank you Logan. . . I just- I had to get away. I. . ."

"I know, kid, I know. You just stay there. I'll be there soon."

"Ok."

Logan hung up the phone and grabbed his jacket, not even pausing at the concerned look Ororo was giving him. He tore down the steps to the garage and pulled the cover off of his bike. Punching the button to open the garage door, he hopped on and fired the motorcycle to life, speeding out of the garage and down the winding driveway to the mansion, he paused only long enough to open the front gate, before taking off again and blazing down the highway.

Back at the mansion, Ororo alerted the Professor to Logan's phone call and abrupt exit. Like Logan, Xavier knew of only one person that would send the burly mutant off in such a way. He told Ororo it would be best if she made up a spare room.

He had a feeling Logan would not be alone on his return.

* * *

Kurt was feeling lousy.

It had been a few hours since his breakfast with Amanda and he had walked to the Uni, once again, his depression deepening with every step.

Now it was nearing lunch and he wasn't feeling hungry at all, partly because of the amazing (And large.) breakfast Amanda had prepared, and partly because of his mood. But he was hoping to see Amanda in the lunchroom, where he had gotten into the habit of taking lunch now that he so often lunched with her. Maybe he could apologize to her. . . For what reason, he wasn't sure. Maybe it was because he had been the one to bring up her past that morning, or maybe it was because he'd left her feeling as though he didn't trust her. Whichever it was, Kurt felt the overwhelming need to say he was sorry.

And for that, he truly was.

He was sorry for not knowing what to say when she'd told him of her sister, he was sorry he had flinched away from her, even though it'd been within reason, he was sorry he had to hide from her and he was sorry he couldn't be honest with her.

Most of all though, he was just sorry for who he was. For _what_ he was. He was a fool, he should've known he could never have the relationship he wanted. Should've known every friendship he entered would be built upon lies and deceit. Such relationships cannot last, of course. He knew that much.

He was just sorry that it had to be that way.

"_**Awe. Poor little demon feels sorry for himself. . . Wah, wah, wah!" **_

Kurt hunched his shoulder's. He was NOT feeling sorry for himself. . . Or was he?

"Dammit." He swore beneath his breath.

He WAS feeling sorry for himself. . . The damn voice was right.

Kurt entered the cafeteria and spotted Amanda sitting where she usually sat, near the far-side of the room, at the table opposite the one where they had first met. He ignored the food, he wasn't hungry anyway, and went straight to Amanda's table. She looked up and saw him coming, but she didn't seem put off or angry, so he tentatively sat across from her.

There was an awkward silence as Kurt tried to find the right words to say. Amanda seemed to sense his struggle and decided to break the silence herself.

"Just talk, Kurt."

Kurt looked at her and felt his reserve go out the window.

"Amanda. . . Look. I. . . I'm sorry for this morning. I'm sorry for. . . I'm just sorry."

Amanda frowned a little and for a moment Kurt was worried he'd said something wrong again, or not said enough.

*sigh*

"Kurt, you don't have to be sorry. I shouldn't have tried to pry. And I shouldn't have got angry like I did. I. . . I shouldn't have told you about Hannah either. You didn't ask for that. I just- I got emotional, you know? And. . . I got angry. But. . ." Amanda trailed off, finding her own self at a loss for words.

Kurt took the opportunity to interject.

"Amanda, i'm. . . I'm glad you trust me enough to tell me about your sister, I just wish I would've have handled it better. . . I'm glad that you haven't let it make you bitter and control your life and cause you to hate yourself."

Amanda gave him a puzzled look.

"Kurt, why-"

Kurt held up his hand.

"Just let me finish. Please?"

She nodded and he continued.

"What I mean is. . . Sometimes bad things happen and they hurt. But if you don't choose to not let it ruin your life. . . Then it turns you into someone different and it takes you over and it makes you resent everything and everyone, until you have no hope left and you just want to. . . Well, die. And you lose your ability to trust. . . And you just wish you could change everything and change who you are. But you can't. . . I can't. I-"

Kurt suddenly stopped, aware that he had said much more than he intended, veering off somewhere he hadn't wanted to go. Amanda was looking at him curiously, but sympathetic.

"Don't stop." She said gently. "I- I want to know. I want to know why you hurt so bad Kurt. I want to know why you. . . Why you seem so afraid. Why you flinch at sudden noises, or why you keep your distance. . . I mean, I can't remember one time you have ever touched someone. When I try to reach you. . . You draw away. You try to joke things off and pretend nobody notices. But I notice it Kurt, anyone could."

She paused and gave him a smile.

"I want to be your friend Kurt. But. . . I can't if you won't let me. Sure, we could continue like this, casual lunches, study-times, friendly conversation. . . If that's what you want, then fine. I won't try to force myself into your life. . . But I know you want more Kurt. I know. And I want to be more. . . Maybe. . . Maybe more than even that."

Kurt had been listening to Amanda with both worry and relief, glad someone finally seemed to understand him, but worried at where it was going and what it meant. Amanda was laying it all on the line now. Offering him a choice: A true friendship, or forgettable casual encounter's. But as she spoke those last words, Kurt felt his heartbeat quicken. She wanted to be more? More than just friends? Had he really made such an impression over the past few weeks that she was willing to do so?

The expression on her face bore all he needed to know. . . Amanda certainly didn't seem like she was willing to give him time to think, or that he could just play this off and start an attention diverting conversation. This was a crossroad's. Trust me or don't. The offer was friendship and the chance at something more. Take it or leave it.

Kurt didn't know what to do. For so many years he had dreamed of the day when he would find someone that would give him such an offer. . . Well, without the choice anyway. He had wanted someone to trust and confide in for so long and now Amanda was here giving him the opportunity, but also letting him know this was his only chance. She didn't want to be played with. And as much as he wanted to ignore it, he couldn't blame her.

Kurt sighed inwardly and took a leap of faith. . .

"So. . . You noticed all those thing's about me, huh?"

Amanda nodded. "That and more."

Kurt closed his eyes and prayed that he was making the right choice.

"You want to know why I am the way I am? Why I do those things, why I. . . Why i'm so messed up."

"I never said you were messed up Kurt, there's nothing wrong with you. . . Well, nothing like that anyway. But. Yes, I want to know."

"Are you sure you know what you're asking for?" Kurt asked, his voice barely above a whisper.

Amanda looked puzzled, but determined.

"I don't know what happened to you Kurt, I don't know how bad it is, or if I'll even want to know afterward. . . God knows whatever it is or was that made you so broken, is beyond what I've experienced. It hurts me every day when I think about Hannah, but I let it go still, I moved on and I keep living my life. I'll never forget her, but I'll never let what happened to her control who I am. And I want you to tell me Kurt. So you can move on too."

Kurt felt a lump in his throat, but remembering where he was, he fought back the tear's that threatened to spring from his eyes. Amanda saw the state he was in and gave him a smile.

"You can trust me Kurt."

*. . . *

"Ok." Kurt said. "I'll trust you. . . Meet me at my apartment tonight. I'll. . . I'll show you."

"Show me?" Amanda asked.

Kurt nodded. "Are you sure you want to know? Please, Amanda, be sure. . . I won't blame you if you just get up and walk away. I know how crazy I must sound. And I won't hate you for reconsidering your offer. . ."

Amanda gave him a studious look and for a moment Kurt was sure she was going to do just what he had said and walk away, telling everyone in her path to stay away from the freak in the corner. But her features softened and she gave him another smile.

"What time?" She asked.

Kurt almost lost control of his emotions for a moment, even after all his warnings and insane sounding babble, she was still determined to find out the cause of his troubles. Of course she didn't yet understand the full extent of his problem or worries and Kurt hoped she'd be able to handle it. If not. . . He didn't want to think of that. Not after what happened last time.

"Meet me late. . . 10 o'clock. I'll get off work before then."

"Ok. I'll be there, I promise."

"Amanda. . . "

"I promise Kurt." She said, cutting off his redundant question.

Amanda looked at her phone and frowned.

"I need to get to my next class. . . I'm glad you decided to trust me Kurt. You've had me so confused since we met. . . I've often wondered what it was that made you this way. Now I get to know. . . And. I hope I can help you. I mean it."

She gave him a smile and a farewell, once again promising that she'd meet him tonight. Kurt got the feeling it was more of a warning that he'd better come through, rather than a reassurance that she'd keep her promise. He returned her goodbye and slumped in his seat, hanging his head low.

_'God, I hope I made the right decision. . .'_

For better or worse, it seemed he was going to find out. . .

* * *

And so the seventh chapter doth end.

I think this isn't as strong as the last chapter, but it moves things forward and sets up some important preludes.

A couple of notes, 53rd and 3rd is a Ramone's song, i have no idea where it is in NYC, but it's probably not anything remotely close to the area Kitty is in at the moment. But i needed a street and numbers, so that's that. And i don't know if it'd be so hard to find a payphone in NYC around the time the show was on, but i just threw that in. Seriously, i haven't seen a payphone in years.

Also there was finally a section from Logan's POV. It was fun to write and i wanted to show he still felt a little annoyed at the thought of becoming 'soft'. And yes, having a closet full of boots and jeans is indeed a perk of the luxurious. :P

And finally we have Kurt dealing with the fallout from breakfast. I think this whole lunchroom scene might be a little lame, but i dunno, it kinda works. I still get nervous writing dialogue, but if anything i think i'm getting better at it than the early chapters. Its a little tough keeping things from getting to dramatic or soapy, but i hope i'm doing a good job at it.

And i noticed Kurt's parts have been a little shorter lately, but don't worry, he's still my main man. And if it's any consolation, the next chapter will be all Kurt's. And it'll be quite the doozy.

Really, does Amanda have any idea what she's getting herself into? Or does Kurt for that matter. . .

Thanks for reading! =D


	8. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Eight

Hewwo! Chappy eight here and it's all Kurt, all the time. Yay!

Oh! I've lowered the rating. Yes i know, bouncing back and forth between ratings is stupid. But i noticed that anything above 'T' doesn't show up in the fresh updates list. Naturally, i want to attract attention to this story, so. . . ;)

And most of the heavy druggy stuff of the past chapters wont be present in future chapters, so if you can make it through the first few, you'll be in the clear. And upon review, i dunno, it doesn't seem like anything that's _too _mature for Teen. I think. . . I dunno, if i get a complaint i'll change it again, but for now, i've dropped it back to 'T'. . .

Thank you to everyone who is still reading this story, i really enjoy writing it and i hope you enjoy reading it!

Also a big thank you to the reviewers! TooLazy, i'm glad you found the lunch scene in the last chapter to actually be digestible. I was afraid it'd come off as. . . Eh, i dunno, just lame. Because of that, however, i think this chapter is a little better, despite the trouble i had writing it (More on that later.).

Anyway, here's Chapter Eight.

* * *

Chapter Eight

* * *

If Kurt was feeling lousy before, he was almost an absolute wreck now. Ever since the words had left his mouth, he'd been fostering a growing feeling of dread and remorse towards his promise to Amanda. He could no longer focus on classes and could barely restrain the instinct to just teleport far, far away. Somewhere where he could live in solitude, free from persecution, and he would no longer have to worry about hiding. God, the thought was so alluring. . . He almost half-believed it could be true.

But no.

The loneliness would eat him alive eventually. And worse, he feared something else entirely would take him over. That thought alone was enough to send a spasm of fear down his spine. The fear that he would lose himself, would lose what humanity he had. . . It terrified him completely.

He suddenly felt everybody was staring at him, seeing right through his disguise, calling him out as the creature he was. He looked around and found everybody was continuing on as normal as could be, not an eye was on him. . . No, no, no, they're just pretending. They know. They know. . . He couldn't take the pressure any longer.

_'I have to get out of here. . .'_

Kurt stood up abruptly, trying his best to remain oblivious to the looks that he was actually getting now. He nearly ran down the aisle and towards the door, ignoring the questioning calls from the professor at the front of the class. Behind him he could make out the sounds of the people in the classroom murmuring amongst themselves as the professor tried to regain the attention of the class, but it all seemed so far away, like he was hearing through earmuffs. He couldn't focus right now, the world around him turning to a blur as he stumbled through the University's hallways, trying in vain to remember the direction of the entrance. He didn't even register it when he bumped into a fellow student, the young man giving a startled yelp and sending a funny look after Kurt's fleeing form.

All he could think of now was the need to get as far away as he could, to flee somewhere safe and hide. Tears began leaking from his eyes as his panic grew, stirring up his paranoia. He felt the eyes of everyone he passed on him, no longer just a figment of his imagination; Now people really did stare at him, mouths hung open in wonder at the sight of a crying, panicked student running as though Hell were at his heels. Memories of his past flooding his mind with images, causing him to lose touch with the present. In his mind he was thirteen again, running for his life as a mob of people with murderous intent chased after him.

And run he did. Blindly his feet took him wherever they wanted to go, his mind beset by the ghosts of the past, unable to direct himself into any desirable destination. Through instinct alone he managed to find his way to the entrance of the building, crashing through the doors and down the steps, his natural grace and athleticism being the only thing that kept him from breaking an ankle, for the speed with which he took the stairs. He sped across the quad, a few people shouting after him in confusion. His own twisted version of reality made it seem as though the calls were cries for his death.

"_**Demon!"**_

"_**Get him!"**_

Kurt let out an exclamation of terror as he urged his feet to carry him faster, trying to escape the mob that was closing in. Up ahead he saw people setting fire to the surrounding forest, trying to stop his escape. He let out another panicked cry and tried to run off the path, to flee into the darkness of the forest. . . But the walls of flame were closing in around him, blocking his way as they grew higher and higher.

He was surrounded. No escape. Nowhere to run.

The flames of Hell burned hot around him, singing his fur and baking the air. It was a struggle just to breathe, the oxygen being sucked from the atmosphere as he gasped for air. This was it, the end of his life. He tried to cry, but the tears evaporated as soon as they left his eye's, so hot was the heat. Collapsing to the ground, Kurt curled into a fetal position, wishing for it to just be over, for the flames to engulf him, so he could surrender to the cool relief of death.

But such relief never came.

In reality, Kurt was in an alley of sorts, between one of the main wings of the college and the administrative building. His body was sweating profusely from the non-existent flames, so extremely vivid it seemed to him. The frigid February air and cold pavement froze the wet fur hidden under his image-inducer, causing his body to shake and shiver, despite the sweat that continued to run from his pores. The shock of this slowly began to pull his mind back from the state it was in, dashing the waking-nightmare that had overtaken his conscious mind. Slowly Kurt took in his surroundings, the gray slate-clad walls of the University swimming into his view, a stark contrast to the blazing inferno which had just moments before threatened to engulf him.

He lay there for a few minutes, his mind desperately trying to catch up to what his body was experiencing. Pulling himself up into a sitting position, he dragged himself backwards so he could lean against the wall, pulling his knees in tight, to compact his body, suddenly realizing that he was freezing and not burning up.

Kurt felt hollow sobs beginning to well up within his chest, awkwardly wondering to himself what they were for. As his brain continued to overcome his shock, his momentary apathy also began to fade, the full impact of his emotions returning to gut punch him. As they did so, Kurt's stilted sobs turned into body wracking heaves of emotion, tears springing out with such force that he could actually feel them spurt from his eyes. It was all he could do to keep from wailing into his arms as his senses returned, reminding him of where he was. His panic was abated, but in it's place was the sickening realization of what had happened.

He'd had a breakdown. Completely losing the ability to separate reality from the figments of his imagination. All the worries and fears and emotions that had been tightly bottled up had finally become to much for him, the pressure building until it had no other option but to burst. His only stroke of good luck being that his instinct had allowed him time to flee, otherwise he might have had his meltdown right in the middle of the classroom.

The thought of that happening. . . Looking down at his shaking hands, pale and 'skin'-colored because of his image-inducer, he felt scared. What if something like this happened again and he wasn't so lucky? What if he broke down in the middle of the street and ran into traffic, or busted his inducer, or teleported, or. . . So many what-if's. . . If he were a 'normal' person, he'd have to worry about being sent to a mental-asylum, but being who he was, he'd just have to worry about whether he'd be lucid enough to even acknowledge his final moment's.

_'My God, what is wrong with me?' _He prayed, seeking some comfort in faith, but finding only his morbid thought's as an answer.

For what seemed like an eternity he sat there, huddled within the alley, alternating between shaking from crying and shaking from the cold. In truth though, he didn't mind the cold- not after the intensity of the heat he'd felt from his mind's projection- he wanted the cold to numb him.

Finally he stood on shaky legs, feeling more confident that he was going to retain his sanity for a few more hours anyway. Cautiously he left the alley, not wanting to be seen by anyone who might've seen him while he was panicked. He hoped that number was few. . .

Trudging slowly down the path he had so many times taken to his apartment, he walked with halting steps, part of him wanting to flee yet again and part of him just wishing the day was over with. He tried to keep his thoughts off of his breakdown, not wanting to admit to himself that it had even happened. It seemed so far away now, though only a mere hour had passed since. If he closed his eyes he could still see the images that his mind had wrought up, vivid as though they were actual memories. Of course much of it was, his mind twisting the already horrid events of the past into a nightmare of nightmares.

_'Ach. . . Stop thinking about it. . .'_

But on the other side of his thoughts laid part of the problem that had spurned his panic. His promise to Amanda, his extreme sense of dread about the possible consequences. . . Was there anything in his life that didn't threaten to cause pain? He just had to think of something, anything that wasn't so problematic. Weather? Movies? Music?

He halted in his steps, trying to hum "Here Comes The Sun", but the song did nothing to cheer him up, instead he felt his throat constrict, sobs threatening to burst forth. Taking a deep breath to calm himself, he continued his journey home, exhaling shakily and his mental strength deteriorating with each step.

As he reached the doors of his apartment building, he felt his anxiety reach a climax, wishing he could just teleport the remaining way, but forcing himself to take the stairs instead. As he climbed he felt the urge to hum a funeral march, prompting a humorless laugh to escape his lips.

_'And I didn't even get a last supper. . .'_

As he left the stairwell, Kurt abruptly stopped, feeling his resolved weakening. The hallway seemed a mile long and the door to his apartment looked farther away than it ever had before. He was torn between wanting to take refuge in his apartment and wanting to delay ever reaching there. Even as he continued his steps down the hall he wished he could just turn around and find somewhere else to go for the night, to forget his rendezvous with Amanda and leave it all behind.

He paused again in front of the door leading into his apartment. . . Once he entered there would be no going back. He'd call Adam and ask for the night off, gather some food-items and a knapsack- Just in case of the worst outcome, he'd have provision's to flee with. Then maybe he could get some rest. One, he was feeling drained already, mentally as well as physically, and two. . . He couldn't hope to run if he was drop-dead tired.

Turning his head down the hall to the stairwell, he wondered if Amanda (Who lived three doors down and one floor up), was also feeling any sort of trepidation. . . Maybe she'd come to her senses and just think he was weirdo after all and call the whole thing off. . . Sure, he'd lose yet another friend, but if the worst came to worse, he'd end up losing a lot more. A _whole_ lot more.

With a sigh he fished his keys from his pocket. For a moment more he lingered, before unlocking the door to his residence and entering. As he shut the door behind him, he had the gnawing feeling he was locking the door to his own cell.

_'A cell on death row. . . '_

* * *

Kurt felt extremely anxious, tapping his fingers absently against the armrest of his easy-chair, his tail nervously twitching around of it's own accord. It was nearly ten o'clock now. Dooms-hour.

_'I'm making a big mistake. . .' _He thought.

It'd been six hours since he'd left the University. Six hours since he'd nearly went crazy. . . He tried not to think about that. It was already worrisome enough to be thinking about what a huge mistake he was going to make. Not that he knew it was going to be a mistake, there was some hope, right?

He'd called Adam as soon as he arrived in his apartment. The man had shown some concern about Kurt's leave of absence, but complied with his request, although he'd asked plenty of questions. Kurt knew he was only showing concern for his friend, but he'd gotten a little annoyed with Adam's inquiries and eventually the man must have picked up on this, because he stopped asking anything and merely told Kurt it was no problem if he took off a night. Kurt had briefly pondered telling Adam what was up, but decided against it. Despite his concern for Kurt's well being, or perhaps because of it, Adam had always seemed against the idea of Kurt revealing his true nature. His stance on the subject was quickly adopted after Kurt's ill-advised attempt at doing so with the friends he made in Adam's hometown, the event that had caused them to flee to the city.

Although Adam had always said there are people who could be trusted, he cautioned Kurt against being to quick to put his trust in others. This of course was not anything knew to the blue mutant, as he'd developed a deep mistrust of his fellow men after the events of his early-teens. Nonetheless, Kurt was undoubtedly eager to find those who wouldn't be put off by his nature. . . He knew he was probably moving to quickly to gain Amanda's trust, but he was feeling so desperate, his judgment trailed behind his hearts yearning.

Even still, he couldn't shake the feeling that this was a mistake. He'd approached the phone several times, intent on calling Amanda and telling her he'd changed his mind, that he wanted to be left alone, that his problems were his own and his only. Never mind losing a friend, he was afraid for his life. The hostility towards mutant-kind had grown stronger within the past few months, with more mutants being blamed for acts of violence and the vigilance being doubled. If mutants were afraid before, they were nearly terrorized now, with public opinion slowly evolving to portray mutants as abomination's, freaks of nature unfit for interaction with the general populace. Kurt still remembered the young man who had been attacked in the courtyard of the University. Most likely the student was locked away somewhere, robbed of his abilities and segregated from the world.

Despite the governments attempts to portray their actions as noble, saying that they were merely housing mutants in a private locations, for safety reasons, both for themselves and the public. They claimed that 'selected' mutants were being rehabilitated and released, no harm done. Kurt knew, as did all other mutants, that this was a lie. Mutants were being hunted and culled. There was no rehabilitation.

Naturally, there were dissenters, including a few prominent people of power. So a separate government-sanctioned agency had been set up, overseeing all mutant-related functions and developments. Elitist task-forces were hired on to assist in the capture of any suspected or confirmed mutant. Rumored to be mercenaries and entirely ruthless, they were quick, efficient and could easily capture anybody, regardless of mutant abilities. An even darker rumor circulated that claimed the most elite of these forces were actually mutants themselves, betraying their own kind in exchange for protection. Although only a rumor, Adam had confided in Kurt that he did not doubt such a possibility. It would surely explain why even some of the more rebellious mutants were quickly detained, their fate left unknown.

All of this gave Kurt reason to fear for discovery. He only hoped Amanda would not let him down. . . He was placing an enormous amount of trust in someone who he'd only known for such a short time. It was foolish, certainly, but he was aching for need of someone he could trust. He needed someone to help him, the pressures were becoming all together too much.

But how could he be certain Amanda would be that person? She seemed to be a person who genuinely cared and she had already trusted him with something so personal and heartbreaking. That must be a good sign? She put her trust in him. Surely it meant he could return the confidence.

Kurt hated the overwhelming uncertainty. Almost as much as he hated the false-hopes that refused to cease. He hated, hated, hated. . . So much. . . Since when did he harbor this much hatred? When did this darkness come over his soul? Out of the depths of his despair, it's long, cold fingers had crept across his heart, wrenching it's way inward, destroying any joy he once had, drawing a blanket of depression over his soul. Slowly and surely the invasion had made it's progress.

And he was falling apart because of it. If his breakdown earlier in the day was any indication, he was far worse than he felt like admitting. But. . . One problem at a time.

*knock knock*

Kurt's heart froze in his chest and his body tensed rigid. Sparing a glance at the clock he realized it was five minutes after the hour. . . Suddenly he really did not want to be doing this.

_'No, no, no, i'm not ready. . . ' _His mind raced.

*knock knock*

Amanda's gentle knock on the door returned, but Kurt just stayed where he was, frozen in place by a sudden crippling fear. Maybe she'll go away. . .

"Kurt? It's, uh, me. . ." He heard Amanda's voice, muffled, but as clear as day to his heightened senses, made all the more acute from his tension. Despite his fear, he felt a little more relaxed once he heard Amanda's voice. It was soft, understanding, not intruding or demanding.

"Kurt?" Amanda called again, her voice still low, but tinged with uncertainty.

Kurt's tail wound itself around his waist as he reached across and flicked on his holo-watch. With somber determination he left his seat and walked steadily to the door. He heard Amanda take a step back on the other side, meaning she knew he was here now. He couldn't hide any longer. . . Time to take the leap.

Kurt unlatched the lock and pulled his door open half-way. Amanda's calm face came into view, a slight smile gracing her features and destroying whatever chance he had at rejecting her now.

"Hey." She said softly, her eyes searching his own, trying to determine his mood.

"Amanda. . ." Kurt started, before opening the door all the way and stepping to the side.

"Thought you might've changed your mind." Amanda said, her smile growing easier as she stepped inside.

Kurt latched the door behind them and watched as Amanda surveyed his apartment. "I thought about it." He stated.

She turned around to face him, her smile fading into a look of seriousness.

"And?"

"And. . . I'm tired of hiding."

Amanda nodded lightly and turned her attention back to his home. . .

"Going somewhere?" She asked, spotting the knapsack he had prepared earlier.

"I don't know."

Amanda gave him a questioning look, but held her tongue, stepping further into the living area.

"Look's a lot like mine." She said, gesturing vaguely to the apartment. "No pictures?"

Kurt shook his head. "I don't like reminder's."

Amanda smiled sadly, knowing what he meant, if not why.

"Do you. . . Want something to drink?" Kurt offered.

"Coffee, please. It's been a long day."

_'You've no idea. . . ' _Kurt thought as he went into the kitchen to prepare the drink. He was surprising himself at the ease with which he was allowing Amanda to enter his world, his earlier fears subsiding. He suddenly felt as if maybe this wasn't going to be so bad after all. . .

Returning to the living room he noticed Amanda was standing in the middle of the room just as awkwardly as he had when he'd visited her own apartment.

"Um. . . It'll be a little while." He said.

Amanda nodded and turned to him, her eyes roving his face for any indication to what he was going to do next.

"Want to sit?" Kurt gestured to the couch.

Amanda nodded again and settled herself onto the sofa, leaving room for Kurt to sit beside her. Kurt however, seated himself in his easy-chair across from her. A look of disappointment came across Amanda's face, but she said nothing and they both settled into an uncomfortable silence, Amanda steadily looking at Kurt and Kurt trying his best to avoid her gaze. No words were spoken and Kurt felt his trepidation returning. Finally Amanda appeared as if she were about to speak, but a beeping noise from the kitchen halted her.

"Coffee. . ." Kurt mumbled, quickly retreating into the adjoining kitchen space. He went slowly, gathering two mugs from the cabinet and filling them with the caffeinated substance. "Sugar or milk?" He called out.

"No." Was Amanda's curt response.

Kurt cringed at her tone. . . Clearly she wasn't enjoying his avoidance. He swallowed hard and brought the mug of coffee back out to her, placing it on the coffee table, instead of giving it to her outstretched hand. Yet another action that did not go unnoticed.

He turned his back and returned to his chair, placing his own mug on the end table. He dared a glance at Amanda and found she was staring at him, annoyance evident on her features, her coffee untouched.

Finally she broke the heavy silence.

"Dammit Kurt. . ." She trailed off, leaving no indication to her intended remark, but Kurt knew she was growing impatient.

"I guess I'm being a little rude." He said, managing a nervous smile, which came off more as a smirk. "Er. . . How was your day?"

Amanda rolled her eyes at his attempt. "No small talk Kurt, not tonight."

Now it was Kurt's turn to sigh. . . He had at least hoped she would offer some conversation and not dive directly to the issue, perhaps leaving room for him to wiggle out of telling her anyway.

"I don't know how to begin. . . I- I don't know what you want to hear."

Amanda's features softened. "I don't want to _hear_ anything Kurt. . . Just start where you feel like. . . Just talk. That's all. I'll listen."

Kurt felt his emotions well up yet again. . . He was going to have to be careful, not say anything to fast or get caught up in his past. Just go slow. . . Be patient. Start with today.

"I. . . I had a breakdown today. After lunch." He started. A look of concern immediately came upon Amanda's face.

"A breakdown? What do you mean?"

"I mean. . . I lost control. Of myself, of my emotions. . . Of my mind. I just- I lost it, I don't know what happened." Kurt said, before painfully recounting to Amanda his panic, leaving out the details of his hallucinations. Once finished Amanda was clearly concerned, regarding him thoughtfully, but to his surprise, didn't seem to think he was insane.

"Is this. . . I mean, have you had this happen before?" She asked after a moment of collection.

"No. Never." Kurt shook his head. Then after a brief pause. "Well. . ."

"Go on." Amanda said.

"I mean. It's not the first time I. . . Well, lost control." Kurt said. "But this was different. And. . . I think I'm scared Amanda. . ." He quietly added, shyly dropping his head to his chest.

"Oh Kurt. . ." Amanda said softly, rising from her seat and kneeling beside Kurt's chair. She looked into his eyes and his own eyes regarded her back fearfully. Her face contorted into a look of sympathy.

"Why are you scared Kurt?" Her voice was low, almost undetectable.

"Because. . . I don't want to be crazy." Kurt's said, his own voice quiet and uncertain.

Amanda shook her head. "Not of that. . . Why are you scared of me?"

Kurt blinked, feeling pinpricks behind his eyes. Amanda let out a slow breath and began to bring her hand up, towards Kurt's face. Kurt tensed suddenly and she stopped, pulling back slightly, but he sat unmoving, not taking his eyes off of Amanda's. She slowly continued, bringing her palm a hairs breadth away from his cheek. Kurt's breathing had been quick and shallow up till now, but it hitched suddenly, his body going rigid and his heart thundering in his chest. A slight tremble in his bottom lip being the only outward indication of his intense anxiety.

Amanda gazed steadily into his eyes, reading the fear in them, the uncertainty. . . Her gazed shifted slightly to her hand, hovering beside his face, then back into his eyes. The tension of the moment was not lost on her and her own heart was beating faster, her mind racing with wonder at what could be causing Kurt so much turmoil, so much fear. All could be revealed with one slight movement. . .

Kurt felt an explosion of emotions hit him as Amanda slid her palm onto his cheek, her eye's widening in a look of incredulity. He knew full well the separation of reality that she was experiencing. Her mind trying to comprehend the vast difference between what she was seeing and what she was feeling. She recoiled suddenly and fell back onto her bottom, eliciting a sharp intake of air upon impact. Kurt could hear her breathing quicken and her heartbeat too match.

"Kurt?" She exclaimed, her eyes wide, a multitude of questions resounding within that one word, her tone one of complete confusion.

And Kurt knew only one way too answer those unspoken questions. Time seemed to slow as his hand moved to the opposite one, his finger pressing the button that would shatter the illusion he had built, that would leave him naked by all rights, exposed in truth, no matter to how horrible the outcome may be.

One simple button.

Kurt closed his eyes and felt a tear slide down his cheek, dampening the fur that was now revealed to the light. Amanda's scream pierced his ear's, ingraining itself within his memory, as she fainted before him. One thought made its way to the surface of his mind, echoing the similar sentiment he'd had that morning and one he knew with all certainty now to be the truth.

_'This was a mistake.'_

"_**You fool. . ."**_

* * *

And there you go.

Ugh. . . I really wanted to have this chapter up before the Fourth of July, but was unable to, mainly do to the horrible time i had writing it. I swear this was the hardest chapter I've written so far. I had to go through multiple false starts and complete rewrites before i managed to churn out this. . . Thing. This chapter is horrible, i tell you, horrible. But serviceable i guess. I wanted to have a lot of things happen in this chapter to move things along, but it always ended up being to forced and sloggy to read. I was retreading ground way to much, especially where Kurt's depression was concerned. In fact i think there are still some parts that are to regurgitated, especially in the first half.

Kurt's breakdown was inspired by people i know who have had nervous breakdowns and the like and also partly inspired by mild anxiety attacks i used to have myself. I really hope I pulled it off, somehow i fear it's a little forced and breezey. :\

Thankfully the second half of this story was much kinder to me. The parts with Amanda and Kurt were rewarding to write and given the encouragement of the review of my last chapter (Thanks TooLazy!), i didn't try and tone down the sappiness as much. Sadly, i didn't move things forward as much as i wanted to, but it think i ended this chapter in an appropriate spot. . .

I just hope i pulled it all off convincingly, because, yeesh! This chapter was an absolute pain to write.

Anyway, i'm rambling. . . One more thing, i'm sorry it took so long to post up, but as i said i had difficulty writing it and then there was the holiday, so, yeah, sorry. Speaking of which! Hope everyone had a happy Fourth of July, those of you living in the United States that is. And those of you who don't, well, hope you had a great week too!

The next chappy will hopefully be up way sooner than this one was. . . And for those of you who may be hoping for things to go smoothly between Kurt and Amanda. . . Yeah. Probably not gonna happen. :P

Reviews always help, whether it be encouragement or critisicm. I'm trying to craft a story worth reading, so if anybody feels they can give some helpful direction, i wholeheartedly encourage you to do so! ^_^

Thanks for reading! :)


	9. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Nine

Well. . . Hello there. Wait! Yes, i know i said i'd have this chapter up sooner. . . But unfortunately life got me real busy this week and i was unable to complete it before now. So don't scream! Also, a word of warning before you begin! This chapter is looooong. . . Longer than any other chappy thus far. So get comfy. ;P

As a minor note, there was some wonky formatting in the beginning of the last chapter for some reason, unfortunately i didn't notice this soon enough. It has now been fixed. Sorry.

Now, a super big thank you to all you who are reading! And thank's for being patient. :D

Also a gigantic thank you to the reviewers! Your comments and reviews give me hope and inspiration to continue this story, even when my own enthusiasm fails me, so tank you, tank you, tank you!

Anyway, seeing as how you a long process in front of you. . . I'd better shut up. Here's chapter 9. :)

* * *

Chapter Nine

* * *

Rain fell in sheets, a bare amount of sleet mixed within it's downpour and the frigid wind directing it's fall. The combination was freezing; a deathly cold that was merciless in it's choosing and chilled to the bone. The night sky was dark, with the moon being obscured by ominous clouds that emptied their contents upon the earth and not even a flash of lightening served to illuminate the heavens. Thunder rumbled low overhead, silencing the sounds of the city, as though it were cowered down at the ferocity of the storm.

The effect of the weather was morbid and depressing, though it only served to match the emotions that assailed a figure who was huddled upon a rooftop, with his back against the wall, barely perceptible in the darkness of the night, the weather only furthering his obscurity. His body was shaking violently, the fur which covered it soaked and freezing. Not that he even noticed.

Kurt Wagner was to far gone to care.

Huddled there upon the roof, he was simply existing. The rain didn't matter, the sleet didn't sting, the cold just a numb sensation at the fringe of his sanity. His mind was barely conscious, only enough to allow his suffering to continue. That was something he intended to rectify soon. . . For now he just was. A being. An existence. Waiting to be blinked out.

Kurt's head hung and his eyes fell upon the busted image-inducer that adorned his wrist. It was all that remained to remind him of the life he had tried to salvage. What use had it been? In the end he'd lost it all. His life was empty, his heart hollow, his world destroyed, the people he cared for gone, in one way or another. There seemed no reason now to continue, just moments ago he'd come to this conclusion.

Now he knew it was only a matter of means.

* * *

24 hours ago

* * *

"Amanda?"

*. . . *

"Amanda, wake up, come on. . . "

Kurt knelt before the unconscious girl and gently tried to rouse her. A few tears stained the fur around his eyes and more pin-pricked behind his eyelids, causing him to blink them away. He was a fool, an absolute fool. Not only had he made the mistake of revealing himself to Amanda, but now here he was trying to wake her up when he should be fleeing. Sparing a glance at the knapsack he had prepared, he knew he could just run now, use what time it would take before Amanda came back around to get as far away as he could, before she alerted anyone. He might be able to make it out of the city before then, it'd be safer in the countryside; the observance was less, he could even risk teleporting if necessary.

But looking back at Amanda's face, he felt a stab of resolve strike him. He had come so far now, had risked it all in only a few minutes. . . He had to at least try.

*groan*

Kurt's ears perked up out the slight moan that passed Amanda's lips. He quickly leaped up and took a few steps back into the shadow's, eying Amanda cautiously as she began to rouse. She opened her eyes slowly and seemed awake, but lay still on her back, her only movement being her breathing. Kurt stood stock-still as well. In the shadow of the corner he would be hard to spot in the dim light, offering him some comfort in knowing he could simply turn his holo back on, which might give him some chance at keeping Amanda calm. She had not moved yet, although it was apparent she was now fully awake and aware. Kurt could imagine the sort of thoughts running through her head, wagering none of them would be pleasant. After a few silent, tense minutes passed, Kurt knew he had to do something. Amanda wasn't moving and he was beginning to fear she might be in shock.

He had to summon up all the courage he could muster to will himself to speak, feeling more comfort in the silent aftermath, than in the thought of invoking further anxiety. Keeping his voice low and soft, he called out.

"Amanda?"

A change suddenly came over the unmoving girl, her body went rigid and her head snapped to the side, her eyes wide and fearful, fixated on the corner where Kurt stood. Kurt too tensed up at her sudden gaze, feeling her eyes probing the darkness that surrounded him, trying to discern his presence.

"A- are you alright?" He asked, unable to keep his voice from quavering at the frightened look on Amanda's face.

Amanda didn't reply, her eyes still fixated on the obscured form in the corner. Finally she spoke, her voice full of uncertainty and barely suppressed fear.

"I c- can't see you."

Kurt sighed, not noticing Amanda flinch when he did so.

"You've never seen me Amanda. . . Not who I really am. . . But. I told you I would show you. . . "

Kurt took a small step forward, the light revealing his outline, but the remaining shadows still obscuring the details. Amanda's breathing quickened as Kurt moved from the darkness, tears beginning to slip down the sides of her face as a panic grew in her chest. Kurt felt his own tears return as he watched her reaction, but he pressed onward, taking another step forward out from the shadows, fully revealing himself into the light. Amanda's eyes widened more, if it were even possible, and a strangled cry arose in her throat, only to die down as she opened her mouth, trying to say something but failing.

"Kurt?" She managed to force out at last, her voice still laden with disbelief.

Kurt nodded his head slowly and tried to give a reassuring smile, but it seemed this affirmation only worsened Amanda's state. A heavy sob escaped her lips and she clamped her eyes shut, shaking her head in disbelief.

"No, no, no, no, no. . . " She muttered in a panicked voice. She turned to her side and pulled herself onto her knee's, keeping her eyes shut tight and mumbling incoherent statements of incredulity.

"Amanda, please. . . " Kurt started, taking a step forward.

Amanda sensed his motion and sprang back, falling onto her bottom for the second time that night.

"No! Stay back!" She yelled, her face full of fright.

Kurt felt his heart break at the action, but complied, although he only stopped where he was instead of retreating back.

"You just. . . You stay back. . . " Amanda said, her voice only barely above a whisper, spoken more to herself than to Kurt.

Kurt was at a loss for what to say. He knew the outcome of things would most likely be undesirable, but he had not planned on Amanda being in a state of shock, as it seemed. She was backed against the sofa, her eyes riveted on him, silently crying, although her sobs had ceased once she had sprang backwards.

She shook her head again, as if she could still not believe what she was seeing. "What the hell are you?"

Kurt took this as a sign that she wasn't going to run screaming, but was hurt nonetheless by her tone and her words.

"I- I'm a mutant." He explained.

Amanda nodded her head, the first indication of any sort of acceptance that she had given and scoffed lightly.

"Of course. A mutant. . . Not a. . . " She paused and eyed him warily, before continuing. "Not a demon?"

Kurt winced, but shook his head. "No, I'm not a. . . A demon. I'm a person Amanda, a human. . . " He said, tentatively taking a step forward.

Amanda leaped to her feet and pressed back against the wall next to the couch.

"I told you to stay back!" She exclaimed.

"Amanda, please, I'm not going to hurt you. . . It's still me, Kurt. I promise, I'm not going to do anything. . . Please try not to be scared." He pleaded.

Amanda scoffed again, but warily removed herself from the wall and sat down on the sofa.

"You should have told me that before I even came here." She said.

Kurt swallowed hard and slowly stepped over to the chair he had vacated. He sat down and tried to appear as normal as he could be, but knew it was a futile thing to do.

Amanda just stared at him, her face not showing any emotion other than an extreme wariness towards Kurt. He tried to smile again, but the action did little to change her attitude and he was suddenly self-conscious of his fangs, so he dropped the smile and settled into an uneasy position. Amanda's brow contorted into a look of conflict, but her features eventually softened.

"Jesus, Kurt. . . I was not expecting this." She said, with a slight shake of her head.

Kurt let out a breath of relief, or at least a breath of respite. She didn't seem to be panicky any longer, so that was good. And she was still here, so that was also a good sign. . . Right?

"I'm sorry Amanda. . . I'm sorry for scaring you. I should have warned you somehow. . ." Kurt said, remaining surprisingly calm despite his intense trepidation of earlier.

Amanda let out a mirthless laugh. "Yeah. That would've been nice."

Kurt managed to give Amanda a more genuine smile now, but her expression remained neutral. Somehow that seemed worse to him than the fright she had shown. They lapsed into another moment of tense silence, Amanda still never taking her eyes off of Kurt and Kurt doing his best to remain calm.

"So. You're a mutant." Amanda stated, breaking the silence.

"Yes."

"And you look. . . Like that. . . How?"

"I was, um. . . Born like this?"

Amanda nodded slowly. "And how do you make yourself look. . . Normal?"

"With this. . ." Kurt raised his wrist and showed her the image-inducer, pressing the button to activate it at the same time, the hologram washing over his appearance, causing him to appear as normal as is ever was going to look.

Amanda just nodded again. "Good, stay like that."

Kurt felt like his heart was being stabbed by the sharp bite of her tone, but he nodded to assure her he wouldn't turn it back off. Amanda visibly relaxed some, now that Kurt was back to being recognizable and she dropped her head into her hands.

"Damn it, I was not expecting this." She repeated, before looking back up at Kurt, as if to reassure he hadn't switch his inducer off again. "I guess this explains a lot though."

"Amanda. . . I don't want you to be afraid of me. . ." Kurt said. "I- I'm still me, I promise. . ."

Amanda looked up with a haggard expression, but shook her head. "I'm not scared Kurt. . . Not now, anyway. . . Just. I'm overwhelmed, this. . . This is just a lot. I mean. . . You have a fucking tail." She said with an exasperated groan.

Kurt cringed, but understood what she meant. He knew it wasn't exactly an easy thing to accept, how he looked. After all, he hadn't accepted it yet and he had lived like this all his life. Suddenly a thought popped into his head and he felt a few worries return. . .

"You. . . You're not going to turn me in. . . Are you?" He asked, bringing his eyes to meet Amanda's. She averted her gaze slightly, but then returned it, giving him a contemplative look.

"No." She replied, shifting her eyes from Kurt's and dropping her head.

Kurt felt a bitter smile cross his face as he gauged her reaction.

"You're lying." He stated.

Amanda jerked her head up and an angry look crossed her face.

"I don't think you should accuse me of lies. Seeing as how you seem to be pretty good a deception." She spat.

Kurt gave her a hurt look, but nodded his agreement.

"I know." He said.

Amanda sighed and the anger left her face. "I'm sorry Kurt. . . Look. I just. . . I need some time to process this. . ." Glancing around the room for a clock, she continued. "It's late now. Just give me tonight. . . And I'll decide tomorrow."

"Decide what?" Kurt asked.

"To decide if I can handle this. I mean. . . Kurt you're my friend, but. . . I don't know if I can get used to this." She said. "I'm- I'm sorry. I thought. . . I thought I could help you. But. . . I don't know."

Kurt swallowed the lump in his throat. "It's ok. . . I understand." He said in a shaky voice. "I. . . I guess you need time."

Amanda rose to her feet and gathered her purse from the arm of the sofa.

"I think I should go." She said, before stepping towards the entrance to the apartment, keeping her distance from Kurt. She turned back as she reached the door. "I'll. . . I'll call you."

Kurt just nodded, knowing it was useless to try and keep her here now; It was clear she was no longer comfortable in his presence. To his credit he managed to hold onto his emotions for a few moments more, until he heard the door close, collapsing back into the chair and weeping heavily. This day had gradually gotten worse and worse and now he allowed his body to pour out the influx of emotions the best it could. Dimly in the back of his mind he realized he should be on guard, or better yet, he should run. But everything had become altogether to much for him to handle any more and he fell into a fitful sleep, plagued by nightmares and uneasiness.

* * *

Kurt awoke the next morning and for a few moments he was blissfully unable to recount the events of the previous night and day. Unfortunately this blissful ignorance didn't last long and the recollection of the past twenty-four hours hit him like a brick. For a wistful moment he imagined it all was a dream, but the horrible dread in his guts couldn't be ignored, forcing him to admit the reality of his fears.

He sat up in the chair he had occupied all night and placed his head in his hands, trying to come to grips with how he was going to get through this. A glance at the clock confirmed he had overslept, but that didn't matter, he was definitely not going to classes today anyhow. If anything he supposed he ought to be thankful that he was waking up on his own and not arising to the sounds of an attack on his place of dwelling. In fact, he was very grateful that hadn't happened, mentally cursing himself for not fleeing last night, despite Amanda's assurance she would not turn him in.

All in all, Kurt was feeling more at a loss than ever. He had never thought about what to do in the event of his reveal to Amanda going well. Not that last night went well, but considering the alternative outcomes. . . He supposed it went as well as it could.

*ring. . . ring. . . *

Kurt shot up suddenly, the noise of his phone ringing startling him out of his thoughts. Willing his heart to slow it's sudden pace, he took a deep breath and reached for the phone.

_'Probably Adam. . .' _He thought, feeling a bit of relief in knowing he had someone to turn to for help this morning.

"Hello?"

There was silence on the other end, the faint sound of breathing being the only indication that anyone was even there.

"Kurt?" A tired voice finally broke through.

Kurt tensed at the recognition of the speaker, his grip on the phone tightening.

"Amanda. . . " He whispered into the receiver.

"Hey. . . How are you?"

Kurt felt uneasy suddenly, this wasn't exactly the way he imagined his next conversation with Amanda going. Despite the noticeable fatigue in Amanda's voice, she was acting almost casual. . . A sense of self-preservation that he had been ignoring in recent times began to sound alarms in Kurt's head, causing him to put up his guard.

"I'm alright." He replied, though it was hardly the truth. "You sound tired."

There was a slight laugh on Amanda's end, sending Kurt's alarms into a tizzy.

"I was up all night." She said, before pausing. "Kurt. . . We need to talk."

"Yeah?" Kurt said, nervously walking to window and peering out. He didn't see anything out of the norm, but he kept an eye peeled anyway, wondering if perhaps Amanda's call wasn't just a ploy to keep him in the apartment. He felt a twinge of guilt at his sudden mistrust of Amanda, but he knew it was the smart thing to do.

"Yeah. . ." Amanda replied. "I, uh. . . I did a lot of thinking last night. About what you showed me. . ."

"And?"

"And. . . I can't say over the phone. . . There's just too much. . . Look, can we meet?"

Kurt's alarm bells were clamoring now, but he tried not to let his wariness show.

"Where?" He asked.

"There's, um, a diner, close to the apartment building. It's just a few blocks down. . . It's called-"

"I know the one." Kurt interrupted.

"Ok. . . Well, meet me here?"

"You're already there?"

"Well, yeah." Amanda replied and Kurt could feel her nodding her head over the phone.

"Why didn't you just come over this morning?" He asked, proceeding cautiously. "I'm just a floor down."

"Because. . . I just wanted to be somewhere. . . You know, public."

"You don't trust me? You're afraid."

"No. . . Kurt, that's not it." Amanda sighed. "I just. . . I'll explain when you get here, ok?"

"Fine. I'll be there in a little while." Kurt said, ignoring his brains pleas to decline. "But, Amanda?"

"Yeah?"

"I'm trusting you."

*pause*

"I know."

There was a soft *click* as she placed the phone back in its cradle, signaling to Kurt that their conversation was over. He let the phone fall to the floor, not bothering to put it back where it belonged.

Kurt let out a breath, trying to suppress the rising sadness in his chest. He wanted to believe Amanda wasn't going to hurt him. . . But he couldn't ignore the uneasiness he had felt during their conversation, no matter how paranoid he could be. His life had taught him to act cautiously, something he had failed to do in his friendship with Amanda. Now he feared he was going to pay the price.

He felt his heart sink low as he went to the door, looking around his apartment for what felt like the last time. Once again his eyes landed on the provision's he had set aside yesterday and once again he ignored the impulse to run. He'd had enough running and enough hiding in his life. He was determined now to see his decision through to the bitter end, for no other outcome seemed likely. He left his apartment and set off to the diner, arriving a little while later.

The diner was, as usual, quite busy and the smells that greeted him reminded him of all the mornings he had passed here, often enjoying the presence of Sophia. . . Someone who had been progressively seeing less of the more he had threw himself into his friendship with Amanda. It had made him feel more than a little pathetic and desperate. . . But then again, of the latter anyway, it was true.

Kurt pushed those thoughts aside as he saw Amanda seated near the back of the diner, facing the front. As he came closer to her, he noticed her red eyes and the apparent lack of sleep she exhibited, confirming her remark about staying awake all night. He sat across from his friend. . . Or at least she was his friend yesterday. He was suddenly aware he had no idea where their relationship stood at this point.

Amanda sat up stiffly, still regarding Kurt with wariness and was pressed as far back against the booth as she could get, as though she were trying to keep the distance between them to a maximum. Kurt could busy himself all day observing the changes in her attitude towards him, but he resigned to focus instead on keeping his guard up. Amanda hadn't said a word to him yet, but he could feel her eyes boring into him, aware of what was hidden beneath his hologram.

"I'm here." Kurt said at last, inviting Amanda to speak her mind.

"Yeah." Amanda said, with a nervous smile.

"Your turn to talk to me."

Amanda was silent for a moment. . .

"Kurt. . . I don't know what to say. . . I spent all night thinking. . ."

"And?"

"And. . . You scared me Kurt. . . Knowing what you are. It's. . . I just don't know if I can handle it." Amanda said, her voice becoming more emotional as she progresses. "I wanted to help you. . . I wanted to care for you. But. . . I think I made a mistake."

"But it doesn't have to be a mistake!" Kurt exclaimed. "I thought I was the one making a mistake. . . But Amanda, I wanted to trust you and I want you to trust me. . . I know it isn't easy, but I need help, ok? I'm. . . I'm sick of being alone and I'm tired of hiding. . . All my life i've been scorned and hated because of how I look. But I can do nothing about it! This is how I was born, I didn't choose to look like a freak, I didn't choose to live in fear. . . But I chose to trust in you, because I thought you could understand."

"Can't you understand? Please?" Kurt pleaded, reaching out to try and grasp Amanda's hand. She flinched away and pulled her hand back suddenly. Kurt felt hurt at the reversal of roles, having been the one to avoid contact for so long, it was painful to be denied his attempt at connection. He lowered his head and tried to fight back the tears that welled behind his eyes.

"I'm sorry. . . " Amanda said, her voice broken and brimming with emotion.

Kurt raised his head and looked at her; Tears streaked her face and she was mumbling apologies. He felt his uneasiness return and a panic begin to rise in his chest.

"Amanda. . . What did you do?" He asked, but she only gave him a hurt look, her eyes treacherous. Kurt looked around the diner and found the busy atmosphere of earlier to be gone, only a few patrons remaining and their presence struck him as suspicious. A heavy silence filled the air and an electricity was present, as though a storm was brewing.

Kurt looked back to Amanda and found the girl had vacated her seat and was slowly backing down the aisle, her eyes darting fearfully from Kurt to an area beyond his left shoulder. He closed his own eyes and tried to comprehend the feeling of betrayal that came upon him. Standing slowly, he turned around and opened his eyes. He found himself staring into face of a man dressed in military-esque garb. The man's eyes were emotionless, unblinking, steadily trained upon Kurt's.

Kurt felt his knee's weaken, the full brunt of Amanda's betrayal hitting him, along with the knowledge that his life may very well be over. He stared fearfully back into the man's eyes. It seemed as though time had dropped to a standstill as he stood there locked into a tense stare-off. Finally the man broke the heavy silence, his voice low and cold.

"Ms. Schwarz, I believe you should leave now."

"What are you going to do?" Amanda's voice carried over Kurt's shoulder.

"Leave. Ms. Schwarz." The man repeated, making it clear there was no room for negotiation.

Kurt heard Amanda's footsteps, slow and tentative, approaching him from behind. As she made to step by him, he was overcome by the betrayal he felt and grabbed her wrist to stop her from advancing.

"Why?" He asked. A look of regret seemed to form in Amanda's eyes and she seemed as though she was about to say something. But her words were cut off, as the military-man suddenly lashed out, attacking Kurt and causing him to relinquish his hold on Amanda's wrist. He fell to the ground and yelped in pain, his vision clouding with stars, as Amanda also yelped in surprise.

"They said you wouldn't hurt anyone!" Amanda cried out, taking a step back towards Kurt.

"And I said for you to leave!" The brutish man said. "You two, get her out of here!" He barked and two of the patrons who stayed behind sprang to action, grabbing Amanda and pulling her towards the door. She struggled and protested, but stood no match against the two men.

"Kurt!" She called out one last time, before the men dragged her out the entrance.

Kurt was still dazed from the blow he had taken, but tried to pull himself from the floor. The soldier was quicker though and pinned Kurt back to the ground with one heavy boot.

"Tsk. Tsk. You stay where I put you." He smirked, before looking down at Kurt's wrist. "So boy, lets see if you really are what she says you are."

He brought his boot down on Kurt's wrist, shattering the holo-watch and bruising Kurt's wrist in the process. The man didn't flinch at Kurt's sudden appearance change, but he grimaced in disgust. Another man, evidently part of the same group as the one pinning Kurt to the ground, came up behind.

"Jesus Gil, what is that thing?" He asked, a look of revulsion also apparent on his face.

"Doesn't matter what it is." The man, Gil grunted in reply. "Restrain him. . . _It_." He corrected.

The second man nodded and bent down to try and restrain Kurt. Kurt felt a growl arise and erupt from his chest, earning him a kick from the boot that had pinned him.

"You shut up, dog." Gil, evidently the leader, said. His face was full of hatred towards the mutant under his heel. Raising his voice as another soldier approached to assist in restraining Kurt, he spoke. "I'm thinking this. . . Thing. Won't make it back base. What do you boy's think?"

Kurt felt anger well up inside him as he said this and he felt his feral side begin to emerge, recognizing the imminent need to fight for survival. He lashed out suddenly, taking the men by surprise and wrenching himself from under the boot of the leader. He leaped atop a table and kicked one of the men in the face, sending him backwards into the opposing booth, then jumped over two of the other assailant's heads as they tried to reach for him. Unfortunately Kurt was a bit out of gym practice and landed in a sprawl, barely recovering in time to avoid being stomped on by a heavy combat boot.

He pivoted around and bared his fangs at the assembled team, a low growl rumbling in his chest, his tail thrashing wildly in anger.

"Oh now, you don't wanna make this hard on yourself mutie." Gil said, stepping in front of his reassembled team and raising an automatic weapon.

Kurt felt fear spike beneath the adrenaline and anger, but he remained level-headed, glaring at his opponents. He backed up slowly, his body already half-way through the doorway to the kitchen, the fur on his neck bristling.

"Uh-uh, you don't take another step. Surrender now and just maybe we'll kill you before our little group of mad scientists go to experimenting on you." The leader said.

"And if I don't stop? You kill me anyway." Kurt said.

"Yeah. . . But I'll guarantee you a bullet to the brain will hurt a lot less than a few dozen to your torso. So there's your choice, quick and easy or long and painful."

A shriek to Kurt's left attracted his attention and glancing quickly he saw Sophia and a staff-member (Most likely a chef.), standing near the entryway to the kitchen, both frozen in fear, their eyes wide at the sight of a strike-team facing off with what looked to them like a blue, angry demon. Kurt felt a new panic arise at the threat that was posed to his friend and the chef, both just innocent bystanders. He unconsciously took another step back, but it was enough to incite the soldiers. Kurt turned back just as the men leveled their weapons; If they were aware of the civilians nearby, they didn't seem to care.

Kurt let out a panicked yelp and dove quickly into the kitchen, taking cover behind a counter. He wasn't a split-second too soon, as the soldiers opened fire, shooting through the low wall that separated the kitchen from the register area. Kurt heard Sophia and the cook scream in terror as the rounds penetrated the wall, the noise of the automatic weapons being unloosed deafening. Suddenly Sophia screamed out in pain and Kurt twisted around to see her fall to the ground, he rushed to her side, the hail of bullets now ceasing. What he saw as he slid beside Sophia sickened him. Her neck had been punctured by a round, severing the artery which ran there, sending a spray of red mist onto Kurt. He cried in panic and clamped his three-fingered hand around the gaping hole, trying to staunch the spray, but it was to no avail. Sophia glared fearfully at him, her eyes wide in shock and her breathe rasping. Her body twitched spasmodically, but the strength began to leave her and Kurt watched as the life slipped out of her eyes.

He had no time for grief, as the strike-squad burst into the kitchen, finding Kurt kneeling next to the lifeless body of Sophia. Blood covered his torso and his hands dripped warm red, but he bared his fangs on instinct and growled at the men, appearing devilishly frightening. The chef who had been in the kitchen with Sophia let out a shriek of his own and disappeared out the back door, leaving Kurt alone with the murderous men.

The leader once again took his place in front of his men, eying Kurt and the body of Sophia. He raised his firearm and trained it on Kurt.

"Lets send this demon back to Hell." He said.

Kurt glared into the mans eyes and the leader noticed something within them: A feral cunning and will to fight. But there was something else. . . A hint of a plan, of knowing something that nobody else knew.

"Wait!" He yelled, but his words were drowned out as his men once again opened fire, filling the small kitchen with smoke and the thunderous noise of the weaponry being fired. Within a matter of seconds their rounds were expended and everyone stood still and silent as they waited for the smoke to clear. Once it did, they did not like what they found.

Despite Sophia's body still remaining where it was, the space occupied by the mutant they had been sent to capture was entirely empty, now devoid of the fearsome appearance of the demon creature. The leader growled in frustration.

"Where did he go?" He barked out, his voice almost as thunderous as the deafening pitch of the weapons being fired.

"Look, here." One of his men said, procuring up a small device and punching a few buttons. "Look's like a mutant signature, indicative of a teleportation ability."

"Shit!" The leader exclaimed. "That girl never told us anything about that sort of thing."

He sighed and his gaze fell upon the lifeless body of Sophia. . .

_'Hmm. . . Maybe this can work to our advantage.'_ He thought, an malicious grin spreading across his face.

* * *

Kurt reappeared outside of the University, his ear's still ringing from the din he left behind. He felt intense grief as he looked down at his blood-stained body, remembering the horrible moment as Sophia's life left her body. Still riding high on the adrenaline and shock, he was able to keep his emotions from spilling out and process his next move, he had no time for weeping now, he had to get to Adam and warn him.

Looking at the busy Uni, he knew only one way inside that wouldn't risk him being spotted. He disappeared in a *BAMF* and reappeared inside the maintenance office. A startled gasp greeted his appearance, Adam being frightened at both the unexpectedness of Kurt's arrival and the visage which Kurt presented. What he saw was Kurt, drenched in blood, image-inducer broken and visibly livid with anger.

"Kurt! What's going on? Are you ok?" He asked, quickly rushing over to aid the boy. "Where are you hurt?"

Kurt took a second to register Adam's touch, as shock was beginning to set in on him.

"Not hurt." He stated, turning to Adam, his eye's wide. "Sophia. . ."

Suddenly the shock of what happened overpowered Kurt and he let out an anguished cry, latching onto Adam tightly.

"Sophia? The girl from the diner?" Adam asked. "What happened Kurt, tell me!"

"She's dead, attacked me, they killed her! Amanda betrayed me. . . " Kurt babbled, panic building.

"Slow down, slow down." Adam said, guiding Kurt to a metal folding chair. "Now, what happened, tell me slowly."

Kurt took a deep breath and managed to relate to Adam his previous night with Amanda, the conversation at the diner leading up to her betrayal and his short-lived fight with the soldiers who tried to capture him, ending with Sophia getting caught in the crossfire.

"And she's dead, because of me!" Kurt sobbed.

Adam took the revelations in stride, keeping his emotions collected as he processed the information. He grabbed a roll of industrial paper-towels and began wiping Sophia's blood out of Kurt's fur, all the while the wheels in his mind turning furiously as he planned on what to do next.

"Alright Kurt, now, listen too me." He said, catching Kurt's attention. "I know this is a lot that's happened to you and I know you're in shock right now, but you have to keep it together. We don't have much time before they'll be after you again and we have to take advantage of it."

Kurt nodded slowly, trying to suppress the tumultuous emotions that assailed him.

"Now, we have to get out of the city, first thing." Adam continued. "And. . . And we'll need some help."

Bending down to examine Kurt's wrist, he had a grim look on his face, the danger that they would now be facing not lost on him. It seemed it was time to get someone else on their side, if Kurt was to survive this. He felt worried that all this would become to much for the boy and he would shut down.

"Kurt. . . Do you remember when I gave you the holo-watch?" He asked, trying to distract Kurt's attention. "I never told you how I got it, but remember how I said you could 'thank old favors?'"

Kurt nodded and Adam continued.

"Well. . . I got this watch from a man, named Charles Xavier. He and I were once colleagues, friends. . . Well, long story short, we had a rather harsh falling out. . . When I found you, there were still some unresolved feelings between myself and Charles. . . There was still bitterness, mainly on my part. It was all I could do to swallow my pride and contact him. . . Had he not owed me one, well. I'm not sure if I would've got the holo-watch."

Kurt looked confused. "What does this have to do with right now?" He asked.

Adam sighed. "I think Xavier may now be the only one we can turn too. Although. . . I haven't spoken to him since I found you, he did promise me that if I ever had trouble concerning you, that I could contact him. . . It pains me to do so, but my pride is far less important than you, Kurt."

Suddenly a thought wormed its way into Adam's consciousness.

"Kurt. . . You teleported in here." He said. "That means there's no doubt they know where you are, the sensor's on the campus. . . Dammit, we have to move!"

Kurt shook himself from his daze and stood quickly, trailing behind Adam as the man went towards the stairs leading to the main building of the Uni. They quickly went upstairs and found the building above deserted, and eerie silence permeating the empty halls.

"Damn, that was fast." Adam said, turning a concerned face towards Kurt. "They're here, no doubt."

"What do we do?" Kurt asked.

Adam took out a cell-phone and began punching numbers, he looked back to Kurt and frowned.

"Kurt, you need to go." He said.

"What? And leave you where? Here? No!" Kurt protested, but Adam just shook his head.

"They don't know I'm in here yet, I can distract them, keep them off your trail for a few minutes. Then you run and get out of the city. . . I just sent a distress call to my old friend, he will find you. Don't worry about him, he won't hurt you or fear you. . . It's something I should have done years ago, but I just. . . Didn't want you to be a part of what Xavier does. Now we have no choice, you have to go."

Kurt was about to protest again, but Adam just held up a hand, giving Kurt a fatherly look.

"Kurt. . . I still believe you can have a life, one where you can live safely. There's still a chance, but there's no hope if you're captured. . . Look, I'm not sure if there will ever be a place for you Kurt. . . I know those aren't pleasant words. But I fear it may be the truth. Just know, that it doesn't matter where you are, it's the people you're with that count. And those people will be the one's worth living for"

"You're all I have now Adam, I won't go." Kurt said, a deep sadness resonating within him.

"You will go Kurt, I'm not leaving room for discussion on the matter. We're losing time as it is." Even as Adam said this, a noise was heard from down the hallways, heralding the beginning of the strike on the building. "Now you go! Get out of the city, find Xavier and Kurt. . . Do not give up hope. Ever."

Kurt looked as if her were going to protest again, but he knew from the look on Adams face it would be futile. He gave one last hurt look at Adam, before vanishing in a puff of brimstone.

Adam heaved a deep sigh and rushed back down to the maintenance room, grabbing a fire-ax. Brandishing it resolutely, he steeled his heart.

_'Damn, it's times like this when I would rather have a more bombastic ability than minor-telepathy.'_ He thought, referring to his own mutant-abilities. These people were going to be trained soldiers and he had no combat experience to speak of. . .With grim determination he tightened his grip on the ax. . . Nonetheless, he'd be ready.

* * *

Kurt perched on a vantage point near the University's quad, he saw a few military vehicles and a squad of men, all dressed for the occasion, brandishing weapons and donned in light-armor. Apparently they took Kurt pretty seriously, unless they pulled all the stops for every resistant mutant. Kurt surveyed the scene, trying to find a weak point or some way he could help drive them off and save Adam and himself. There was no way in hell he was going to leave Adam on his own. He had already lost two friends this morning. . . He didn't feel like losing a father.

Unfortunately his plans were interrupted by a sudden burst of gunfire from inside the building. He ground down his teeth in sudden anxiety as the gunfire ceased. . . He hadn't seen anyone go inside the building, there was no way they had gotten in without him noticing. Just then he noticed a soldier come out of the side-entrance to the Uni.

"Threat neutralized!" He yelled at the assembled squad.

Kurt felt as though he had been sucker punched. . . He had been too late. He felt his insides slacken and his heart grow hollow. He just stood there, the repeated shocks to his system that had occurred within the past twenty-four hours shutting down his thought process. He ears picked up a few shouts in his direction and turning his focus towards the ground, he saw a few of the soldiers had spotted him, yelling out at him.

Kurt suddenly felt anger towards those men, towards the world he lived in and towards himself. Everything he had experienced built into an anguished howl, that burst forth from his chest as he stood tall. A few shots whizzed by his head and letting out a smaller cry he disappeared again, leaving behind the scene below him.

* * *

This was it.

Kurt had enough. . . His frayed mind and heart driving him near madness. Now there was only one way out. He stood in the freezing rain, staring across the street, although his vision obscured by the weather, he was able to see the building that resided there. A church. Tall and imposing, but inviting to those who dared set foot inside. Perhaps it wasn't very inviting to a demon, however, but Kurt didn't care. He had been in many churches, sought faith and comfort in their walls. He had strove to find confirmation for his existence, after all, surely _He_ would know.

But now Kurt no longer cared for faith or comforts. No, instead he had his eyes fixed on the bell-tower of the church. It grew high above the street below and it seemed it would make a fitting end for a demon.

But still, Kurt looked from the bell-tower to the heavy, wooden front-doors. . .

_'One more time.' _He vowed.

For the very last.

* * *

And there it is, the much too long and much belated chapter nine. Love it? Hate it? Yikes. . .

This chapter was hellacious to write, even compared to the last one. For one i was so super busy all week, i was too tired to write most of the time, so i just had to go bit by bit. Then i stayed up all night last night (Saturday) to finish it. . . I'm not proud of it, i have to say. For one it's like, waaaay to long. But given how long its been since my last update, i didn't want to have to put all this into more multiple chapters, because i'm ready to move into Phase Two of the story. So i ended up trimming down the bulk of the action and scenarios and cramming it all into one chapter. Yet it still came out at nearly eight thousand words. . . I just hope it didn't throw off the pacing too much and it is digestible, after all a lot of events transpire.

Of those events, pretty much all that transpires in this chapter i have had in mind since i started this fic'. Yes, i'm not entirely clueless as too where i want to go! :P

Amanda's betrayal, Sophia's death, Adam's ties to Xavier. I actually had those ideas in place way back when i first started this thing. . . But a lot had changed since then as well. Speaking of Sophia, i feel really bad for butchering her character. I mean she pretty much disappeared until this chapter and then she dies. I know it sucks, but she became a victim of poor planning, i'm afraid. Luckily, i'm not going to make that mistake going forward.

You see, i originally envisioned this fic' as having Kurt being a much older teacher, Amanda and Sophia were his students. Kurt has an affair with Amanda and is discovered, Sophia helps him out, blah-blah. . . Anyway, Amanda was supposed to be a bit character, but in the course of the major changes i made to this fic', she became a much more pivotal player. Which unfortunately threw off Sophia's character. . . I know. I'm sorry, i really messed that one up.

Anyway, as a whole, i'm sorry if this chapter doesn't live up to expectation's. Sadly, i think i made a few mistakes early on that really came back to bite me this far in. Thankfully i feel much more able as a writer now and i won't press forward being so blind as i was in the early chapters. So we'll be back to betterness soon, i promise.

The next chapter is Kitty's and it'll be much better. The story has now moved on into a new stage and yes, Kurt and Kitty's fateful meeting will occur soon. And i do believe it's about damn time, eh? :P

Till then, thank you for reading! And being patient. :)


	10. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Ten

Hi all! Chapter Ten here and way sooner than i expected! :)

A gigantic thank you to everyone who is reading! You're all super-duper. ^_^

And a huge thank you to you reviewers! Your encouragement continues to to be the foundation of my drive to further this fic'. I'm glad that it's been pretty well received thus far, i would never have imagined anyone actually reading, much less looking forward to updates from this story, so it greatly improves my confidence to continue this fic'. :)

In response to an Anon review. . . TooLazy, I look forward to seeing your own story someday then, just don't stay up all night writing it!

Here's the not-so-belated tenth chapter. :)

* * *

Chapter Ten

* * *

Kitty bit back a frustrated sigh as she roamed the endless halls of Institute. She'd only been here a few days and despite being given a cursory tour by Logan and Professor Xavier, she had no idea how to find her way anywhere. Not that she was looking for anywhere specific in the first place; she was roaming in search of somewhere private. Despite the number of mutants living here, privacy wasn't such a big issue. . . But Kitty was looking for solitude for more reasons than just not wanting to be interrupted.

She had tried to remain clean. Really, she had. But the stress of the events of the past few days was omnipresent and so she felt she deserved at least a little something to 'calm' her nerves. . . Of course that little something wasn't quite enough, so she had sneaked away yesterday to procure something a little more potent from her 'friends'. Really, she wasn't too thrilled to call them that, considering they were the ones to get her 'off the wagon' in the first place. But oh well, one does what one has to.

Logan had given her suspicious looks when she had disappeared for a few hours, but hadn't said anything. For that Kitty was grateful, if a little remorseful. In fact, the whole time she'd been here he had asked few questions. Even when he had brought her from the city, there was no questioning looks, no judging remarks, no inquiry's as to what happened. Although, Kitty knew, he was concerned, he understood that questions wouldn't get him anywhere. Kitty felt a little guilty at not explaining, but she wasn't ready to tell him what had happened. A part of her was afraid he would go into a frenzy and end up slicing Lance and the others into bit's. . . Another part of her didn't really have a problem with that, at least as far as Lance was concerned.

The only thing Kitty had been sure to tell him, for reassurance on her part, was that she didn't want anyone else knowing of her 'problems'. He had grunted in reply, but she knew he understood. Hell, he probably wouldn't have said anything anyway, but Kitty wanted to be certain. She could imagine one of the do gooders at the Institute giving her a sermon and getting all pushy about her, admitted, addictions. Of course she soon found out that telling Logan to keep quiet didn't really do any good. She had noticed the looks she received from some of the mansions residents; looks laced with pity. It made her angry, she didn't want anyone feeling sorry for her. Then the red-headed one, Jean, had come to her, skirting around in a roundabout way at first, but then rather openly saying that 'Everyone is here for you. . . We support you. . . Blah, blah, blah.'. Then she had mentioned they had a "Good doctor, he can really help with. . . You know.'. In the end Kitty had gotten angry and told her (In not to friendly terms) to leave her alone. The red-head had complied, but not without once again reaffirming that she would be around if Kitty needed 'help'.

From that moment on Kitty had not exactly presented a friendly attitude towards Jean, who she learned was a telepath, like the Professor. This flared Kitty's temper up and she had accused Jean of getting in her head. The telepath had emphatically denied doing so, but it had done little to calm Kitty's temper. . . In truth, Kitty knew she was being unfair, and perhaps even being a bitch. But she didn't want to show any weakness towards these people just yet. . . Although she had resolved that when the time came, she would ask for help. If reluctantly.

For now, however. . . She needed somewhere where she wouldn't be interrupted for a couple of hour. And seeing as how there were two telepaths in the house, she didn't particularly feel safe in letting her guard down anywhere where they might be present, despite Xavier's assurance that he would never pry into the mind of someone unwillingly and Jeans echoed response after Kitty blew up at her.

For this reason she had wandered the halls of the institute for the past half-hour, unsure of where she was going and hiding a packet of decidedly unwelcome contraband beneath her blouse. She had passed a few other residents along the way, but none had tried to make much conversation, merely acknowledging her with polite inquiries as to how she was getting along so far and assurance that if she needed help finding her way around to just ask. Kitty had remained polite, but her body language showed she was in no mood for conversation or questions and so she was left alone for the most part. Although once again she caught a couple of pitying looks and even one of contempt. . . She tried to keep her temper in check and pressed on, hunting for an elusive place where she would not be disturbed.

Kitty couldn't help but be a little awed at the size and luxury of the Institute. . . It was, after all, a mansion. And she very easily admitted it was a significant improvement over the crummy boarding house. It seemed the place truly had everything and were it not for her growing need to sedate her habit, she would've inspected her surroundings much more thoroughly; she'd already had to force herself to continue on, after catching herself gawking.

Now she was wandering down a hallway that seemed less luxurious and more utilitarian. It was sparsely decorated, with only a few lights and a couple of straight-backed chair's populating it's length. Nearing the end, Kitty looked questioningly at the door that blocked her progress. . . It wasn't wooden or oaken like some of the others, but instead appeared to be made of a heavy-duty steel. She eyed it cautiously, before trying the knob. . .

_'Locked. Damn.' _She thought.

It was then she noticed a keypad on the wall, a red light blinking incessantly, indicating that only the correct code would allow access to the area beyond. Kitty just gave a wry smile; it was times like these when she was glad of her mutation.

Casting a wary glance over her shoulder, she phased through the doorway and found herself in a spacious area, dimly lit and completely different from anywhere else she had been thus far. As her eyes adjusted to the low-light, she caught sight of something massive in the center of the room and her breath hitched in her chest.

_'Is that a. . . '_

. . . Jet.

There in the middle of the vast room was a gigantic aircraft. It's design resembled an SR-71 Blackbird, but it appeared larger and much more retrofitted. Darkly colored and appearing as a massive black mass in the low-light; Kitty could still make out the sleek lines and sharp angles of the aircraft's body. What stunned her most was the sheer size of the jet, it took her breath away, so unexpected was the sight.

_'What the hell kind of place is this?' _She wondered.

Taking a few steps forward the aircraft only grew in size, boggling her mind as she approached the large wheels attached to the landing gear. She looked around the room, which she now realized was a hanger, and then back up at the aircraft towering above her. . .

Well. . . If there was any place that she would find privacy. . . This looked to be it.

With a grin she phased her way up onto the behemoth.

* * *

"Hunh. . . Grrrr. . . That all you got?"

Logan growled out as he leaped to he feet, recovering from a haphazard judo flip executed by his sparring partner, Scott Summer's. The two were locked in a mock-battle inside the Institute's gym, situated just off the aptly named Danger Room, where the X-Men trained in battle simulations, as well as being put through rigorous physical challenges.

"Not hardly old ma- Oof!" Scott's rebuttal was abruptly cut off by Logan's shoulder plowing into his solar-plexus.

Logan slammed the younger man to the floor, twisting his own body as he did and using his momentum to carry him forward, springing around to land on his feet, immediately assuming a readied position; knowing that despite being pummeled hard enough to bring down the most hardy of quarterbacks, Scott would be on his feet almost as fast as Logan had. True to form, Scott was already rushing towards Logan, a scowl fixed on his face.

Logan smirked, Scott was rushing to make it seem as if he was throwing caution to the wind, but Logan knew the tactic, knew that someone of Scott's training wouldn't be so bullheaded in his attack. Nevertheless, he decided to humor his opponent and made as if he was going to counter Scott's impending contact, knowing full well that Scott was probably making a similar assessment as Logan had. Just before the younger man reached Logan, he veered suddenly, faking a directive change, but just as suddenly pivoted and brought leg around into the burly mutants middle, a kick meant to knock the man back a few feet anyway. Logan saw the move coming a mile away, faking a response to Scott's sudden veer, only to grab Scott's calf as he pivoted into the kick, wrenching his leg upward and toppling his opponent back to the mat.

Once again Scott was back on his feet in a flash, this time keeping his distance as he assessed his next move. Logan gave a feral-grin at the young man, who was tiring, even if he tried not to show it. Logan had to hand it to the kid, he was tough. With most of the other students, especially the younger ones, Logan had to hold back when sparring, as they could not keep up with the expert fighter. Scott however, was able to hold his own. Logan respected that and enjoyed the slightly elevated challenge the de facto leader of the X-Men gave him, although in truth he still pulled his punches and kept his powers out of the factor, as did everyone who sparred. Logan figured the increased responsibility put on Scott as leader of the X-Men drove the young man to higher levels than the others around him, as he consistently strove harder, put in more hours and generally pushed himself to excel quicker than his teammates. His drive only seemed to increase with Logan's arrival, as Scott soon found the older man to be a helluva lot tougher and meaner than any previous instructor's.

But, Logan knew every man had his limit's, even himself and decided enough was enough for the day. He held up a hand to Scott, just as he was about to form some type of attack.

"Let's call it a day Shades."

"Hell no, let's finish this."

Logan shook his head. "Maybe i'm getting' tired." He offered.

"Yeah, B.S." Scott said, but relaxed.

Logan chuckled and began to make his way from the room. "Same time tomorrow and maybe I won't go easy on you next ti-"

Suddenly Logan found himself careening through the air, interrupting his comment, and landed on his back. He sat up quickly and saw Scott leaving the room.

"Need to pay attention, old man." He shot over his shoulder, before leaving the gym behind.

Logan growled and felt his anger spike. . . How the hell did that little twerp catch him off guard? Heaving an angry sigh he rose to his feet. . .

_'Fuckin' gettin' soft. . . ' _He thought bitterly, before making his way out of the room, halfway considering going after Scott and showing him what happens when you anger an 'old man'. . . Especially one with claws.

In the end he resigned to sulk, deciding the Institute might need their 'Fearless Leader' someday. . . But he'd make extra certain to push Cyclops to his limit's tomorrow. With a grim smirk Logan set off down the hall, heading for the kitchen to grab some much needed alcohol, ignoring the need to shower. Hell, just a little sweat. If someone (Ororo. . . ) complained then so be it. See if he cared.

Logan scowled as he veered his course, heading instead for the shower's.

_'Beer isn't strong 'nuff anyway. . . ' _He reasoned. He'd drank all the 'good stuff' already, necessitating a restock of his room's personal mini-bar.

As he walked the hall's, he passed by Kitty's newly established room. He paused for a moment outside her door, listening for any movement. When he heard none he concluded she was out somewhere. . . Hopefully staying on mansion grounds. He had been more than a little suspicious when she had disappeared yesterday and had went missing for a few hours. He knew for certain he had smelled some quite illegal substances on her, but considering the people she called 'friends', it could have been residual.

And really, he didn't want to confront her about his suspicions yet. He knew it was already enough to adjust to her new life at the Institute and he figured he'd give her awhile before coming down on her about her addictions. Besides, if she was here, it was a step in the right direction. Although he still didn't know the circumstances of her departure from the boardinghouse she'd stayed in, most likely they weren't of the best conditions. He'd smelled the anger coming off of her when he had picked her up, but he'd kept from questioning, partly because he knew it might only make things worse. . . And partly because he was worried she might change her mind if he started asking too many questions.

Despite his exterior attitude, Logan really did care for the girl. She was every bit the daughter he'd never had. . . Or expected. Or wanted. But in the end he was glad she'd came into his life. He was glad he hadn't left her on her own those many years ago when he'd found her, scared and alone and more of a child than anything. Now, though he'd been reluctant to admit it, she was a woman. And she was more than capable of making and dealing with her own decisions. . . So for now, he'd wait. She'd come to him when she was ready. And it was already more than he had expected, just her being here.

Having said that, he really wanted nothing more than to barge right up to her and demand answers. He wanted to know why she'd been so distant for the past couple of years, he wanted to know why she had refused his offer's to help. He wanted her to tell him if someone had hurt her and if they did he wanted to hunt them down and rend them limb from limb for even thinking about hurting his daughter. . . _His _daughter.

Hell, that thought had scared him, the first time he had thought of her as a daughter. He'd been through hell in his life, had seen thing's that would scar lesser men for the rest of their existence, hell, he had _done _things that would scar lesser men. But nothing had ever scared him. Sure, there were time's when he'd felt fear. . . But nothing had got too him like it did when he had realized that scrawny little runt of a teenage girl had wormed her way into his heart, in a way no other person had ever done. He'd found himself grinning when she was happy, angry when she was sad. . . Even more so angry when she was angry herself. . . And it had seized his heart, gripping it with fear. Fear for her safety, worry that he wouldn't be there to protect her, anger at the thought of anyone or anything trying to harm her in the first place.

It had been the reason why he had decided to leave behind the life he had lived and the one he dragged Kitty into. It'd been the deciding factor in making him clean up himself, in finding a better place to be and better person to become. Not that he'd ever been a complete vile person, he'd always had his limits, his morals, his innate sense of honor. Even when he'd run with the old gang, he'd set boundary's and limit's to their depravity. Something which hadn't sat well with a few concerned individuals. . . Both him and Kitty had come out of the ensuing situations changed; him more willing to lead a straighter path in life, her stronger and more driven. Each of them closer to the other, for it had left them with no other but themselves.

Then Kitty had fallen in with Alver's and his bunch of hood's. . . Logan had been firmly against her relationship with the rock-head from it's onset, which had led to several heated argument's between him and her. Most likely it had also led to her distance from him in recent years. But Logan had only wanted to help her, torn between the anger he felt at her stubbornness and the anger he felt at himself for introducing her into the sort of life she was beginning to lead. Things had certainly went sour. . .

But she was here now. And Logan would never admit the happiness he had felt when he had brought her to the Mansion. Joy tinged with a bittersweet knowledge of the long road she had ahead of her yet, filled with many hard steps and almost certainly a few fallback's. But Logan would be there to help her down the winding road, if only ever wishing the whole way that he could suffer the journey for her. She had already taken her first tentative steps towards recovery and whether she knew it or not, she was now in a place filled with people who would help her along the way.

"_Logan. . . Would you please meet me in my study. . . I believe we may have an emergency and your assistance is required." _

Logan felt Professor Xavier's voice, telepathically projected, startle him from his thought's. Although most of the mansion's resident's, especially the instructor's, were used to hearing Xavier's 'voice' in their heads, it was still something that could startle someone if they were lost in their thought's. Logan had been largely distrustful of Charles Xavier when they had first met, due in part to the telepath's ability. But he had trusted a gut instinct and decided to take a chance on the man. And despite his misgiving's about getting 'soft', he hadn't yet regretted the decision. He had come to respect and trust Xavier completely, finding him to be an intelligent and goodhearted man, who was genuinely concerned for Mutant's everywhere, the world over.

Once again Logan veered his course, heading back towards the direction that Xavier's study resided. Since joining up with Institute, Logan had come to expect certain responsibilities that arose from time to time. Sometimes they were simple affairs and other times they were truly a threat to the entire population. The Institute was more than a place where mutants could foster their abilities, it was a training ground and indeed, a proving ground, for the individuals. All mutants who resided there would eventually become X-Men, should they decide to. And as an X-Men, great responsibilities fell upon your shoulder's. . . In truth Logan sometimes felt a little leery about putting such a weight upon the shoulder's of mutants, who by all rights were still just kids. He had some reservations about the Institute being nothing but a militaristic recruitment facility when Xavier had first described it to him, until he was assured that each and every person made the decision to become an X-Men entirely on their own. Should they choose, they could merely take advantage of the services the Institute afforded, to teach them to control and adapt to their abilities and nothing more. They could reside there for as long as they pleased and no-one was forced to take part in anything they did not feel comfortable doing.

Nonetheless, there was always the possibility that each of them would face a life threatening situation someday, be it directly or indirectly related to the X-Men's endeavors. And for this reason, Logan made sure to train them all as rigorously as he could, putting them all through the paces, showing no mercy and being every bit the hard ass he was meant to be. Some of the younger mutant's had taken a dislike to him because of it, but Logan didn't care, so long as he felt secure in the knowledge that they would be able to handle themselves if the need arises.

As he neared the Professor's study, his thought's turn to what this emergency might be that the Professor had warned of. Invariably he had felt a slight twinge of fear that it might have something to with Kitty's recent arrival, but he pushed that thought aside. Judging from Xavier's urgent tone, it was something much more dire. Entering the study he found Scott was also present, his hair damp from showering. He gave a slight scowl at the boy and Scott smirked, no doubt gloating over the fact that he had got the upper hand on Logan.

Logan pried his thought's away from the sudden violent urge he felt to send the smirking young man crashing through the wall and turned his attention to Xavier.

"You rang, Chuck?" He asked.

The wheelchair bound man gave a slight smile and inclined his head.

"Yes. . . I believe there is a situation that may require the assistance of the X-Men. . ."

"Ah, you want me to send out word to 'suit up'?"

The Professor shook his head solemnly.

"No, Logan, for this I believe we'll keep the number's few. Just you and Scott will be handling this one."

Xavier wheeled his chair closer to the two men and regarded them both with an inquisitive look. Logan recognized this as the look Charles gave before announcing the details of any mission's, a moment he took to collect his thought's before divulging them.

"I have received a distress call from a. . . Ah, old associate." He began. "We were old colleagues once, friend's really. . ." Xavier trailed off as if recalling day's gone by, but recognized that he was diverting from the meat of the matter. "Anyhow. . . It seems he is in some trouble and is in need of our assistance."

"What kind of assistance?" Scott inquired.

"That. . . I'm unsure. I am reticent to say what exactly will be required of you, but at the very least you will be extracting two individual's from a foreign and openly hostile country."

"Two?" Logan asked.

"Yes. . . My associate, Adam, and his. . . Well, I suppose you could say his son, though not by blood. Who's name is Kurt." Charles explained.

Logan felt he understood the Professor's drift with the relation between this Adam and Kurt, his own recent thought's of Kitty reminding him that blood wasn't the only defining connection between father and child.

"Now. . . I must warn you, Kurt's appearance is. . . Unusual. Though I'll not go into detail at the moment, just know that he is a rather unique individual."

"Is Kurt a mutant, Professor?" Scott asked.

"Yes, he and Adam as well. Adam is a low-level telepath, although he also possesses the ability to invade one's consciousness when they are in a relaxed state, such as when sleeping. Kurt, from what I understand, had the ability to teleport himself and others, along with his unique body features."

"Just how, ah, 'unique', is this teleporter?" Logan asked. "I mean. . . What are we gonna be looking for here?"

Professor Xavier took a breath. "Well. . . To be perfectly honest, I do not know the full extent of Kurt's physical features. Adam. . . He told me a few things, many years ago, but not everything. To the extent of my knowledge, Kurt is rather demonic in appearance. Dark skin coloring, fang's, a tail. . . Quite startling to many, I'm sure."

"I see. . . Professor, if this guy is so different, then how come he isn't already here, at the mansion?" Scott asked. "I mean. . . Hank is. . . You know, different. So why haven't we reached out to Kurt?"

Xavier sighed and steepled his finger's beneath his chin, resting it upon his fingertip's. Logan and Scott gave each other a questioning look, but quickly returned their attention to the Professor.

"Well, Scott. . . Adam and I. . . We had a bit of a falling out. There was some regretful words spoken between us and I must admit I wasn't all not at fault. . . However, he contacted me some years ago, saying he needed a favor. I complied and he explained that he needed an image-inducer, a holographic projector designed to disguise an individual's features and appearance. . . When I asked what for, he explained that he had found someone. A young man in his teen's, who was of a decidedly unusual appearance. When he elaborated some, I agreed to deliver to him the holo-watch. . . However he would not listen to my insistence that he bring this young man to me, in order for me to try and fully understand the problem presented. . . I'm afraid I was a bit more hasty in my actions at the time, but we both agreed that should a problem ever arise, that he would alert me and I would render him any help that I could."

Xavier paused for a moment.

"And now it appears that time has come." He continued. "Now, for this mission, you will be entering a hostile environment where Mutant's are concerned. . . I am speaking of Germany, for that is where my friends are to be found."

Logan let out a low whistle. "Place is bad for us 'normal' mutants. . . I imagine it must be that much worse for someone who looks like what you say."

"Yes Logan, you are absolutely correct. And for this reason, we must hurry. I shall give you the coordinates of Adam's distress signal, hopefully he will still be there. . . If not, return to me and we will try to come up with a better plan. . . Assuming it is not too late by that point."

Logan and Scott each gave solemn nod's.

"Take the Blackbird and make haste, but remember to keep a low profile once you reach Germany. Absolutely do not use your power's unless there is no other alternative. I am sending only the two of you, so the odds of being discovered might be lessened. . . Also if things go southward, perhaps there will be less of a reaction. . . The last thing we need is to further incite animosity between Germany and Mutant-kind and worse yet, if it is discovered you are American. . . And Canadian. . . " Xavier nodded to Logan, who returned his acknowledgment. ". . . If you are discovered it might further increase tensions between Germany and the more Mutant-friendly countries. . . Now, have you any questions?"

Logan and Scott shook their heads.

"No sir."

"Nope."

"Very well." The Professor nodded. "Be careful and take caution to the extreme."

Scott and Logan agreed and dismissed themselves, going to prepare for the journey, leaving Xavier behind to monitor from Cerebro, a massive computer that amplified the Professor's abilities. .

* * *

Kitty felt like she was floating. . . Like all her worries were simply melted away. She sighed contentedly as she sat in the dark Blackbird, indulging her addiction without fear of being caught. She took another small amount of the brownish powder nestled in a plastic bag between her legs and applied it to her tongue. . . It wasn't anywhere near as good as shooting-up, but it sedated her need for awhile anyway.

She looked around the darkened aircraft. She still had no idea why the hell this place had a military jet, but for the moment she was grateful. And awed. She'd have to ask Logan later about just what was up with this place. . . But for now she was just slipping into bliss. She leaned back and closed her eyes a smile splaying across her face. . .

*Clang*

She bolted upright at the sudden noise and cast a fearful glance out the front windshield. She saw the previously dark hanger was now completely lit up. Just then a whirring noise caught her attention and she saw the boarding lift on the side of the aircraft beginning to lower. She leaped to her feet, being mindful not to spill her precious bag of substance and jumped to the back of the cockpit, phasing through the door there that lead into the passenger area. She crouched low behind a row of seats and held her breath. . .

Footsteps were heard as someone boarded the plane and soon she heard voices murmuring. Then the aircraft roared to life, light's on board the plane flashing on, illuminating all around and leaving her feeling exposed. She crawled to her right and tried to find somewhere else to hide, eventually phasing her way into a storage compartment. Suddenly she felt the plane lurch and a sickening feeling told her that they had just taken off. After a few moment's she cautiously left the storage compartment and crawled towards the cockpit, peering around the corner she saw two figures sitting at the control's. . .

One she recognized as being undeniably Logan and the other was one of the mansion's resident's, Scott, a tall guy with brown hair and who wore sunglasses all the time. Something to do with his mutation. Only both of them were dressed in some type of uniform and Scott's sunglasses were now replaced with a visor of some kind.

"So, what d'ya think of this?" She heard Scott ask.

"What, the mission? Easy." Was Logan's reply.

_'Mission?' _

"Yeah. . . But Germany. Not a friendly place anymore."

_'Germany? Oh my God, we're going to Germany?' _Kitty thought.

Kitty tensed suddenly as she saw Logan taking a deep breath. . .

_'Oh shit. . . What if he smells me?' _

Kitty quickly, but quietly crawled away from the door and returned to the cramped storage area, leaving Logan and Scott to their conversation.

_'Why the hell are we going to Germany?' _She wondered. . . _'Well, why the hell do they have a jet in the first place?'_

She sighed and tried to get comfortable in the confined space. She was still considerably buzzed from her drugs, but she hadn't yet taken enough to really get her stoned like she wanted to be. In hindsight, that was a good thing.

_'What if I sneeze and phase through the floor? I'll, like, plummet to my death!' _The thought crossed her mind, but she shooed it away, reasoning that she hadn't lost control of her ability like that in a long time. She twisted and turned to try and get comfy, but eventually gave up, resigning to just suffer the ride and hoping Logan didn't sniff her out before they got where they were going. Pretty soon though she began to doze and before she knew it, she was out. . .

* * *

A jolt startled Kitty from her short-lived sleep and she jerked up, banging her head on the ceiling of the storage compartment. . .

_'OW! Fuck!' _She screamed in her mind, rubbing her bruised head.

She then realized they were no longer moving and seemed to be stationary. Crossing her finger's she phased her head through the wall and looked into the passenger area. . . Empty. She phased from the storage space and stood up slowly, listening intently for sounds. She ventured forward and peered into the cockpit, finding it vacant.

_'Where'd they go?' _

She looked out the window and saw the forms of Scott and Logan receding down below. . . She became overcome with curiosity. What was going on? What's with the Institute? Why Germany? Where are they going?

So many questions. . . Kitty bit her lip and tried to decided what to do. She could stay here, hide and wait for them to return and hopefully nobody would ever even know she had been here. . .

Or. . .

A few seconds later Kitty phase-dropped from the plane and took off after Logan and Scott, cautiously following them at a distance.

"_Lets hope curiosity doesn't kill the cat. . .' _She thought dryly. . .

* * *

And there it is, chappy ten. Got this one up quickly, think of it as making up for the incredibly long delay on the last chapter. . . That and i had time to write it. Although i stayed up till 1 A.M. doing so and i had to get up at 4! Yeesh. . . I didn't have time to publish it this morning, but ah well. Also, i hope there aren't very many mistakes in it. . . I don't think my brain was working very well at the time, it was all foggy. So, i'm sorry if there are some mistakes. _

Whadya think? Looks like Kitty is vacaying in Germany, huh? Wonder what she'll get up too? Hmm. . .

Thanks for reading! :)


	11. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Eleven

Hi all! Chapter Eleven here. . . Belated. Again. -_-

Yech, i've been so busy and too tired to write much lately. So i'm so sorry for the wait. :\

Thank you everyone who is reading and a gigantic thank you to the reviewer's, as always! You all are beautiful people. I swear. Also thanks for being patient! (hehe. . .)

This chappy deals with stuff happening and stuff! Read on to find out!

* * *

Chapter Eleven

* * *

_It would seem an odd sight. . ._

_. . .A demon knelt before an altar. _

Inside a dark church, with only a few meager candles illuminating the holy place, a figure was knelt before the steps of the altar, his soaked clothing dripping water onto the carpeted floor; evidence of his extended exposure to the elements outside. His appearance was what many would most certainly describe as being demonic, a stark contrast to the fervent nature he was exhibiting in his faith. . . Or at least in his efforts to salvage what was left of it.

It could almost be seen as something poetic. Certainly ironic. . . But still somewhat of a romantic sight to behold.

Any romanticized irony in the situation was lost upon Kurt Wagner.

Too say he was broken would be to shallow in meaning. He had been broken before, he had been hurting before. Even up into the past few weeks, when he had felt his spirits lift in the connection he had tried to foster with Amanda, it had been all he could do to keep together, even once losing that control. Now he was just barely hanging onto the pieces of himself, his life shattered beyond any repair he could ever hope to achieve. . . And having turned to the last place he knew to go, he was certain it was beyond repair, even to Him.

For the past hour Kurt had labored before the altar, putting forth what faith he had left in his beliefs and crying unto the God he had so long believed would never forsake him. All he received was the pattering of the rain and the flickering of the candles to answer his pleas. Finally anger swept over him and he openly rebuked the God of his faith. After all, if He truly existed, then he had surely forsaken his lowest creation.

Kurt lifted his eyes to the statuette of Christ that adorned the wall and felt a bitter resentment strike his core.

"Why?" He asked, as if expecting the unmoving visage to return in answer. "Why did you curse me like this?"

Again only silence filled Kurt's ears and the rejection from even Him caused a cry to issue forth from his mouth.

"Answer me!" He yelled, his anger resounding from chamber to chamber in the near ancient building. When only the echoes of his frustration returned to him, he lashed out, striking the statuette from the wall. It shattered upon impact and lay still on the floor, no more alive than it was on the wall. Kurt fell to his knee's and felt the hollowness of his own heart, empty, yet somehow weighing him down all the more. He didn't know why he had bothered coming here, it had not changed his mind, it had not brought comfort. It had only served to further destroy whatever might keep him tethered to this life. Now with that cord cut, he was ready to finally be done with it all. To end the existence of a creature so wretched, God Himself had shunned him. In retrospect, he supposed he was doing the world a favor. . .

Kurt looked down the room to the stairs that would lead to the bell-tower. He knew there was probably a way to do this that left much less room for error and he felt a little guilty knowing he would simply be able to teleport away if he wimped out during the fall. But it was no matter to him, after all, only a matter of means separated him from a life of hatred and fear and a blissful darkness.

*creak*

Kurt jumped up, startled by the sudden noise in the otherwise quiet church. He realized that he must not be as alone as he had previously thought. . . Instinct guided him, as he leaped from the candle light and into the shadows of the corner. Peering out from the darkness, he saw an elderly priest entering the room, walking slowly down the aisle towards the altar. As the priest neared the altar, he stopped, his eyes alighting on the smashed statuette lying on the floor. With sudden caution he looked around the room, searching for anyone near, for it seemed that he could suddenly sense the presence of another.

"Is there anyone there?" He implored aloud.

In the meantime Kurt sneaked around in the shadows, circling around the priest and ducking behind a pew. He eyed the old man with wariness, but did not feel ready to leave all of a sudden. He dodged the priest's steps as the man began to make his way closer to the altar, remaining silent as the priest saw the remains of the statue and implored for someone to show themselves. After receiving no answer, the old man walked closer to the spot where Kurt had knelt, his feet making a sloshing noise as they stepped onto the area of carpet Kurt had dripped water upon.

"My apologies Father, I was caught in the weather. . ."

The priest whirled around to face the voice, scanning the darkness for it's speaker.

"Who is there?" He called into the shadows. "Show yourself!"

"No, Father. . . I am comfortable here."

This time the voice came from farther to the left, it's speaker still hidden in the darkness.

"Who are you, then? And why do you hide?" The priest asked, turning to face the direction his unknown visitor seemed to be.

Kurt stayed silent for a moment, watching the old man as he spoke towards the spot Kurt had just moved from. He frowned and chose his next words carefully. . .

"Do you. . . Believe in demons? Father." Kurt asked.

The elderly priest shifted again, facing the newest direction Kurt's voice emanated from.

"The Church does indeed recognize Demon's as factual entities." He responded, before scanning the shadows again. There was a dry and hollow snicker from the darkness, spiking the old man's uneasiness.

"I did not ask what the Church believes. . . I asked if _you_, believe in demons."

"Well. . . I-uh, I believe our demons are within. I believe we all have them. . . Though they only present themselves when we allow it. . . Is. . . That what you wish to hear?"

"If that is what you believe. . . Then that is what I asked to hear." Kurt said, this time voicing his reply from higher up, in the rafters of the old church.

The priest shifted his gaze upwards, slightly startled by this newest location of his visitor. "Now, just who are you? I implore you to reveal yourself, stop lurking in the shadows!"

Kurt ignored the priests request and readied his next question.

"Are you sure of your faith, Father? Have you. . . Any doubt?"

The old man sighed and shook his head.

"I am a priest. Though I admit my failings in the past. . . I have no doubts in my faith. Though, why do you ask?"

Kurt blinked back the tears which had suddenly welled in his eyes. . . He thought he had cried them dry hours before. This time he did not change his location, no longer feeling any satisfaction in his game.

"I ask. . . Because I have no longer feel comfort in my faith. I. . . Feel that God has deserted me. If I even believe He exists any longer."

The priest seemed relieved that the voice he had been conversing remained in place this time, and even more relieved that it seemed whoever was speaking was most certainly a living being from Earth. . . And not some malicious entity from somewhere else entirely. He admitted he had felt a worry at the thought. Seeing as how it seemed he was speaking to a 'lost soul'. . . He thought over his answer carefully.

"Well. . . I cannot understand your situation, my son. . . If you will not even reveal yourself to me! I can only say, that God would never abandon those who love Him. . . And any hardship's we face, must be in His will. And to that end. . . All must work out for good."

At that, Kurt felt his anger swell again. . .

"How would you know the will of God, old man? How can you say what have been through is for good? The only will God has for me is to die!" Kurt spat out, his voice trembling with anger. "If so, then who am I to argue with the will of God? Perhaps I would be better to hasten it's completion!"

The old priest visibly recoiled at the sudden anger and resentment he felt from Kurt's words, but he also felt his heart soften at the depth of the sadness and remorse hidden behind the facade of anger. He bowed his head low and offered a silent prayer for the unseen individual he was speaking too.

"As I said, I cannot understand what you're going through, if you do not tell me. But I can assure you that taking your life is not the answer. . . For you may end your pain, but you will also end any hope of ever seeing happiness return." The priest paused, raising his head, before continuing. "Please. . . Show yourself. Come and let us work together, with God, to help heal the damage done to your life."

Kurt shook his head, though he knew the old man couldn't see him. He felt his anger reside, only to once again leave him feeling hollow. "No, Father. . . I need no help. Not from you, or from Him. . . Everyone I have cared for has now left me. . . I tried. I did. . . I tried to keep my faith, but I can't remain faithful any longer. Not now. Not after all God has taken from me. . . "

"But, God-"

"God is dead to me, Father." Kurt said. "Just like everyone else. . . I'm sorry I have wasted your time and my own, coming here. I knew it was a mistake. Now. . . I will finish what 'God' has started."

There was a sudden bursting sound, accompanied by a flash of smoke, nearly invisible in the dark and a pungent odor was left in it's wake. The priest suddenly knew, by whatever intuition he possessed, that his mysterious visitor was now gone. He didn't know how or where, but he knew he was now alone. He whirled around and fell to his knee's, ignoring the broken statue Kurt had sent flying from the wall. The old man began doing what he knew to do best, praying fervently for the unknown person who had just disappeared.

He felt strongly that whomever his mystery visitor had been, and wherever he had gone, he would be needing all the hope and help he could get. . .

* * *

"Ugh. . . Remind me again why I always let my curiosity get the better of me?" Kitty mumbled under her breath. She was still following Logan and Scott and had been for far too long. A couple of hours at least, it seemed. She was all to ready to head back to the jet, but truth be told she had no idea how to get back there.

_'Lets see. . . I've never been to Germany. . . I can't speak German, except for a few words Logan taught me and I'm fairly certain they aren't of the PG-13 variety. . . This was stupid. Stupid, stupid, stupid. . .'_ She thought.

So far she had gleaned that Logan and Scott were searching for somebody, or two somebody's, a couple of mutants name Adam and Kurt. She had no idea why, but given what she knew of Germany's stance towards mutants, she guessed they must be recruiting them into the Institute.

Kitty continued to follow the duo ahead, keeping far enough back that Logan wouldn't catch her scent, but not so far enough back that she would lose sight of them. The last thing she wanted to do was to get lost. . .

* * *

Up ahead Logan and Scott were conversing on where to go next. They had already been to Adams house, finding it empty, as expected really. They had also been to a few other coordinates that Professor Xavier gave them, a few places where Adam might have went into hiding. Now with the list of places to check dwindling, they both decided to head for the University, where Adam sent his distress call from. Logan had insisted they go directly there in the first place, but Scott overruled him, wagering that Adam would have fled by now. Apparently he was wrong in that bet, as they had found no traces of the man in any of the places they had check thus far. Scott begrudgingly admitted to himself that Logan was right and they should have went to the Uni first, but it was not something he was going to admit aloud. It angered him, however, that even though being the rightful leader of the X-Men now, he still made some 'greenhorn' mistakes. . . And those were not mistakes he wanted to make in front of Logan, of all people. Even though Scott had been at the Institute for longer than Logan, ever since the burly mutant had arrived he had proven himself to be every bit a capable leader and instructor himself. Scott and Logan had found a mutual respect in each other since their meeting, but Scott was willing to admit, at least to himself, that he was far less experienced than the older mutant. Something which Logan had no problem pointing out. . .

"Told ya Cyke. We oughta went there first." Logan said leerfully.

Scott just remained silent, willing his face to remain stoic. Logan was going to rag on the younger man further, but decided against it. After all, he couldn't fault him for thinking decisively and despite being wrong, he couldn't see anything being won by rubbing it in. Hell. . . Maybe he could try some encouragement. . .

"Ah well. . . It was good thinking anyway. After all, it'd be best if we found him if he was hidin' anyway. Before these mutie-hater's get to him." Logan offered.

"Just stow it Logan, we're almost there. . ." Scott mumbled, checking his GPS.

"Hungh." Logan grunted.

He suddenly stopped short and looked behind them, scanning the sidewalk and across the street. . .

"Something up?"

Logan squinted and looked extra carefully around the area, sniffing for a scent, but found the street to be nearly abandoned and also found his nose overwhelmed by the stench of a garbage truck nearby.

"Ah. . . Nothing. I just keep getting the feeling we're being followed." Logan replied, turning to rejoin Scott on their trek.

"Huh. . . I don't know, all these sensor's and surveillance, I feel like I'm being picked apart. How do people live with this everyday? Let alone mutant's. . . " Scott said, gesturing towards yet another mutant detector.

"Guess they don't mind all that much. . . Most of the country hates mutants with a passion, courtesy of government prop'. . . Hell, all they need is a few more reasons and they just start wiping every mutant in Germany off the face of the planet. Another good reason why we need to keep low while we're here. . ."

"Still wished we would've rented a vehicle. . ." Scott muttered.

"Hey, you're the leader here. It was your call."

"Yeah. . . I know." Scott frowned.

Logan eyed the younger man walking beside him and rolled his eyes.

"Look, kid. . . You're doing fine. Being a leader ain't easy, trust me, I know. . . No need to keep the 'in control' and 'fearless' bravado shit up around me. I ain't telling no-one." Logan said, mentally cursing himself yet again for being such a softie.

Scott sighed and pulled up short, turning to face Logan, who stopped in turn awaiting Scott's word's, which after a few false-starts, he managed to tumble out.

"It's just. . . Everyone expects me to know what to do anymore. I mean. . . I've been training for this ever since I was sixteen. I feel I'm ready. . . Hell, I know I'm ready. . . But then I do something to fuck something up and I feel like I'm a sixteen year old kid all over again. Sometimes I wonder if the Professor made a mistake in promoting me this soon. . . But I worked hard for this, I gave up a lot of things, a lot of 'normal' thing's. Even more than other's. . . I don't know Logan. It's just a lot of damn pressure."

Logan grunted and nodded his head, knowing all to well what Scott was talking about. He was a damn fine leader, but he was still in training, despite his promotion to field-leader. A lot of weight was on his shoulder's already and he was handling it better than anyone else Logan could have known, but the pressure was an understandable point of aggravation. Logan made a mental note to speak with Chuck when he got back to the Mansion, let him know the trouble Scott was feeling. For now though, he realized, they had a bigger issue. . .

"Damn. . . Sorry k-Scott, but it looks like we got a problem." Logan growled, pointed down the street. Scott followed his point and swore under his breath. They had finally reached the University, but the sight before them wasn't entirely expected. The campus was surrounded by military vehicles, with the majority crowded around the main building.

"Look's like we got here too late." Scott said, barely suppressing the self-loathing he felt at that moment.

"Yeah. . . Let's skirt around 'em, try to find a way in without being spotted. If they're still here, that means there must still be something interesting inside."

Scott nodded his head in agreement, allowing Logan to direct their next move. They left the street and circled around the campus, clambering over a low wall and finding themselves facing the back of the main building.

"There." Scott said, pointing at a basement window down near the ground. They skirted the wall and knelt beside the low window. Logan popped his claws out and neatly cut a hole in the glass, before reaching inside and unlatching the window.

"Huh. Didn't know you could do that." Scott said, keeping his voice low.

Logan let out a silent chuckle. "I can have finesse when I have too. . . I just prefer not too."

The two slipped quietly into the basement, not noticing the shadow that materialized through the wall behind them.

_'Shit. . . What did I get myself into?' _Kitty thought, watching Logan and Scott disappear into the basement. She cast a wary glance around her, a bit freaked out by the military presence, before looking back at the impromptu entrance to the basement. . . She let out a sigh and bent down to crawl the window, more of a formality, considering she phased her way through the opening.

Inside Logan and Scott were picking their way through the basement, heading down a bare corridor. They stopped near a sign, which Scott couldn't read, but Logan translated for him.

"Say's Maintenance this way." Logan pointed down a short hallway, a door at it's end.

"Xavier said Adam works maintenance, right?"

Logan nodded in silent agreement and the two headed down the short hallway, towards the maintenance room beyond. Cautiously they opened the door and peered out, but found the area to be empty of soldier's or intruder's. . . Well, excluding them, anyway. Logan entered the room and immediately noticed the stale smell of blood.

"Ah, shit. . ." He muttered. "Blood." He added, at Scott's questioning look.

The younger mutant sucked in a breath and felt a spike of anger at himself. He'd lead them all around this stupid city and in doing so had not gotten here in time. . . Now the two people they were here to rescue might be hurt, or worse. . . He was incompetent.

"Hey, no time for a pity-party." Logan said as he gauged Scott's reaction. "Let's look around. Might find somethin'"

The two split up and searched the surrounding room, filled with various item's of the maintenance trade. Chemical's and tool's lined the shelves and rack's along the wall's, along with various replacement parts and material's. Logan grimaced as the smells of the chemical fumes reached his nostrils. Sometimes he hated having enhanced senses. . .

"Logan." Scott called out. "Over here."

Logan turned and went to where Scott was standing and pointing at the floor. As soon as he neared him, the scent of blood rose, flaring his nostril's in a feral reflex. He eyed the spatter's of the crimson substance along the floor and the wall, before kneeling down to get a closer look, eventually coming to a conclusion as to what might have happened.

"Look's like someone got on the not so friendly side of a gun. . . But *that* spatter and *that* one, are from two different people." Logan said, pointing towards two distinct blood spatter's.

"You can tell that?" Scott asked, a bit surprised.

"More or less. . . I'll explain it later, but i'm pretty sure this means we got two people in a world of hurt. Could be our guys, could be whoever attacked them. . ." Logan rose to his feet and followed the blood trail as he spoke, stopping near the doorway to a stairwell. "From the looks of it, at least one of 'em was alive enough to put up a struggle here." He said, gesturing to the spatter's that increased in size near the doorway.

"So they were taken." Scott mused. "Or one of them at least. . . Damn. I wish we would've got here sooner." He barely stopped himself from adding a '"If it weren't for me"'.

"Yeah, well a wish in one hand. . . We should head back to the Professor, see where he want's to go from here. We can't hardly go up against the whole damn army up there." Logan said.

"Whats with them anyway? Adam and Kurt aren't here and it looks like whatever happened is over. . . Why stick around? And why so many?" Scott asked.

"Don't know. Look's a little overkill, but maybe our guys put up a decent fight."

"Hmm. . . Well, we should go in case they come back down here."

"Let's go upstairs first. . . Hell, they might be holdin' them right here in the building, never know." Logan said, gesturing towards the stairwell.

Scott nodded and the two made their way upstairs, passing into the darkened hallway's above, remaining cautious, but seeing no signs of further activity on part of the military; it seemed whatever reason they were sticking around for wasn't out of interest for anything inside the building.

"I guess we should just head back now. Nothing to see up her-" Scott cut off abruptly, causing Logan to whirl around and face the young leader. He let out a menacing growl when he saw the reason for Scott's sudden stop. Facing the pair were two soldier's, dressed in appropriate attire and both armed with assault rifles, which were incidentally trained upon the two X-Men.

"Bewegen Sie sich nicht!" One of the soldier's shouted, while the other mumbled something into his communicator.

"Logan?" Scott asked, his tone belaying his true question.

"Yep." Was Logan's reply.

The two men sprang into action, Logan quickly disarming the soldier to his right and sending his fist into the mans solar plexus, eliciting a satisfying 'whoof' from the soldier, before he fell to his knee's. Scott likewise, disarmed his opponent, sending the man down to the ground before he could counter. Just then they both heard sounds of the two downed soldier's backup rushing down the dark hallway. Turning to face their new threat, Logan and Scott readied themselves. Logan saw Scott reach towards his visor out of the corner of his eye and gave a smirk.

_'Time to do what I do best. . .' _Logan thought wryly. With a *snikt* he popped his claws out. . .

. . . And then he realized something was very, very wrong.

There was the usual pain associated with his adamantium claws slicing through the skin between his knuckles, but then his healing factor would kick in, closing the wounds and ceasing the pain. This time, however, the pain did not stop and blood freely flowed from the space between his knuckles. Glancing over to his partner, he noticed the look on Scott's face belied that he too wasn't getting the expected reaction.

"Shit!" He spat out, before turning to Scott. "Power's out Cyke, run!"

The two X-Men, now powerless for an unknown reason, turned and ran down the hallway, dodging gunfire that was unbearably loud in the confined hallway. They encountered a few soldier's who jumped out from adjacent hallways, but easily relied on their training to dispatch them quickly, before continuing their flee.

"Logan. . . What the. . . Hell's going. . . On?" Scott asked between breaths as they ran.

"No. . . Idea. . . But there's too many of 'em!" Logan replied as they skidded to a stop, their progress blocked by the sudden appearance of a dozen new faces.

_'Now what?' _He thought. A glance down at his hand's confirmed that his healing-factor was not yet back, though he could not feel the pain any longer._ 'Fuck it. . . We're getting out of here.'_

With an impressive growl he lunged at the soldier's blocking their path, with Scott following his example. He swiped his claws across a few unfortunate soldier's, although refraining from killing anyone. . . Yet. He felt weaker than usual, an obvious sign that all his power's were gone, his above-average strength included. At least it explained how the first two soldier's had sneaked up on them so easily, otherwise Logan would've sensed them coming long before they even got near.

The two X-Men did more than capable job fighting the soldier's powerless, something that could no doubt be attributed to their rigorous training. Soon enough they were able to break free of the melee and continue down the hallway, bursting through a side door and out into the campus beyond. They avoided a few more potshot's, but managed to escape, running until they no longer felt the threat of the military. Stopping to catch their breath, they gave each other incredulous look's.

"Man, what the fuck?" Scott exclaimed.

Logan just shook his head and looked down at his bleeding hands. . . He had no idea what could have caused their abilities to just shut off, but he knew he did not like it, not one bit.

"Let's get off campus and get our asses back to the Prof'. . . We've got a huge problem now." He said and Scott nodded. They both took off at a brisk pace, wary for further soldier's and also begrudging the long walk back to the Blackbird.

* * *

Kitty was genuinely freaked out now. She had watched as two soldier's crept up behind Logan and Scott and was about to leap out and warn them when they had turned. She froze and watched the scene play out, with one of the soldier's shouting something in German, before Logan and Scott suddenly slammed into action and nearly instantly dispatched the two men. She breathed a sigh of relief, before chiding herself about being worried for the two mutant's. . . After all, she knew Logan could've handled two soldier's and more if he had too. Easily. . . No, what got her freaked out was when reinforcement's arrived and Logan had 'unsheathed' his claws. Kitty knew immediately something was wrong when she saw the blood dripping from Logan's hands, she began to run towards him, but then all hell broke lose. She heard Logan yell for Scott to run and she decided at that moment, it'd be good advice for her to take as well.

She tried to follow Logan, but him and Scott were too fast for her to keep up with and she lost them in the hallway's. Her ear's were ringing from the deafening boom of gunfire in the hall and her breath came in labored gasps as she ran through the University.

_'God, I've gotta get in shape!' _She thought.

Suddenly she realized she had reached the main entrance of the building. . . Which was guarded by more soldier's. She let out a slight squeal as the soldier's trained their weapons at her and began shouting in German. She froze for a moment before realizing that she could just phase through them and ran as hard as she could towards the group of men. They increased their shouts but she paid them no heed, using that instinctual trigger to begin her phase and plow through the angry soldier's. She couldn't help but smirk as she ran straight towards a rather large and beefy soldier. . . Only to plow straight into the man, sending them both spinning. The soldier gave a yelp of surprise and Kitty let out her own exclamation of disbilief. . .

_'Holy shit, I can't phase!' _

She scrambled in a panic and dove around the soldier, who now tried to grab her. She burst through the main door and down the steps in front of the building, speeding her way across the quad, dodging potshots along the way. One thought kept running through her head.

_'Can't phase, can't phase, can't phase. . .'_

The notion was completely unbelievable to her, after all, she had had her abilities for almost her whole life, ever since puberty. . . And now they were just not working.

Kitty had no time to ponder why though, as she pushed herself to run faster.

_'Come on Kit', get your ass out of here!' _

Suddenly she felt her feet go out from under her and the world turn upside down. The air rushed out of her lung's as she landed on her back, her head striking the pavement and making her see stars. A malicious face swam into view above her as her focus return. Although her eye's weren't drawn to the soldier's face, they were instead drawn to the barrel of the gun he was aiming straight down at her head.

"Gute Nacht, kleines Mädchen. . ." The soldier said with a hateful chuckle.

Just then there was an odd sound, like a popping noise, or something akin to a balloon bursting. . . But in reverse, if that makes sense. The soldier let out a startled cry and Kitty had time to register the look on his face as being one of. . . Fear?

Any further thought's were banished from her mind as she suddenly felt as though she were being sucked through a vacuum, a dizziness sweeping over her in a flash, making her nauseated and altogether ill. A horrible stench filled her nostrils, causing her stomach to do flip-flops and the lunch Ororo had prepared for her earlier in the day to rise up in her throat. With a sickening lurch she rose on her side and vomited, vaguely aware she was no longer where she had been. . . In fact, she suddenly realized, she was in an absolutely different place, the dark quad now gone, the soldier gone as well. . .

She could ponder this no longer as another wave of nausea overtook her and she retched her guts out on the concrete. . .

_'Oh God. . . What happened?' _She thought as she hurled her stomach's content's onto the ground. . .

"Sind Sie ok?"

* * *

And there ya go. Eleven.

Whew.

Ok. . . So the whole church scene. . . I figured since Kurt was a really devout Catholic, i wanted to show his faith being crushed in light of the horrible recent events. I'm not sure i pulled it off, however. . . Certainly doesn't feel all that gravy too me. Also, i've never met a priest. . . So I've got no idea how one would talk. But that's how it played out in the scene in my mind. I hope it wasn't as bad as i thought. _

And then came the next part. . . I actually had fun writing Logan and Kitty (And Scott's) part. The whole bit with Scott dealing with the weight of being a leader kind of snuck up on me, so it was a bit of a surprise. I hope it worked well!

Ok so. . . Adam may be alive. . . Logan, Scott, and Kitty couldn't use their powers. . . Kitty got separated from the two [Shout out at TooLazy for half-way guessing my plan in your last review! Should've put a spoiler warning on that! ;)]. . . And now. . . Well, i think she's about to meet someone kind of almost important. . . Maybe.

Now. I'm tired and kind of rushing this chapter. . . I hope it didn't come out too bad, but if anyone feels the quality has dropped, please, I welcome your comments and criticism! :)

Thanks for reading! :D


	12. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Twelve

Hi again! Twelve. . .

Soooo. . . This is it, well over a month into the story and our main characters finally meet. Yikes!

A huge thanks to everyone for reading and sticking with this story for a whole month, even though the advertised main characters had yet to even meet. . . Thankfully, you have so much patience. :P

Also a gigantic thank you to everyone for reviewing! I really appreciate your comments and i love knowing people do enjoy this story, it makes it completely worthwhile. :)

So anyway. . . Kurt and Kitty, here in this chapter, within the same general area. . . Sorry. Not love at first sight. Awe. :(

Read on!

* * *

Chapter Twelve

* * *

Kurt eyed the girl on the ground before him warily; she did not yet seem to comprehend what had happened, but he remained cautious nonetheless. He had no idea why she had been at the Uni, or what the soldier's wanted with her, and for all he knew she could just be a student, unluckily caught within the aftermath of the University's quarantine.

He grimaced as the unknown girl retched again, recalling the first few times he had teleported himself; the act of teleporting could be extremely nauseating when you weren't accustomed to it and Kurt had lost his lunch several times before he was able to stomach the act of doing so. . . That and the unholy stench did little to sooth ones nervous system.

Kurt noticed the girl had stopped being sick, but was still clearly dazed. With no small amount of trepidation he decided to let his presence be known. . .

"Are you ok?" He called out, not truly concerned, but more a little curious.

Truth be told, he had no idea what had compelled him to return to the University in the first place. He had been dead set on ending his life, with no qualms about it. For whatever reason it was, he found himself teleporting to a rooftop near the Uni, watching with apathetic curiosity as the soldier's milled around below. Why they were still there, he didn't know or care and for a moment he thought about throwing himself to them. There was a morbid sense of surrender he had felt at that moment. . . But then he had noticed the sudden commotion and soon saw the girl running across the courtyard. He watched as a soldier sent her to the ground and Kurt realized he was going to shoot her. Despite his lack of empathy, he had no desire to see anyone else die, visions of Sophia's last moment's coursing through his head.

So he had saved her. And now here they were. . .

* * *

Kitty groaned as she finished being sick.

_'God, I feel horrible. . . And that smell. . . Ugggh. . .' _She thought, the stench in her nostrils nearly causing her to be sick again.

"Sind Sie ok?" A voice called out.

Kitty raised her head up, looking around herself and trying to figure out if the voice she had just heard was real or imagined. . . Ok, looked like she was in an alley, but the darkness made it difficult to discern anything for sure.

"Wer sind Sie? Was machst du denn hier?"

Kitty whirled around to face the voice, this time certain it wasn't imagined, but couldn't see anyone. Whomever it was must be hiding in the shadows. . .

"Who's there?" She croaked, trying to ignore the awful taste she had in her mouth from her vomitting. "Where am I? How'd I get here?"

* * *

"Who are you?" Kurt asked, not sure if the girl had heard him when he'd asked if she was alright, but continuing anyway. "What are you doing here?"

The girl whirled to face him and he recoiled slightly, before remembering she could not see him in the dark. Unfortunately the storm which had quieted down earlier was now growing again, it's return heralded by a few drops of rain which began to fall. It looked like he was going to get soaked again, his fur still damp from earlier. But oh well. . .

He realized the girl was saying something, but not in German. . . English? She had an American accent. This puzzled him even more; what would an American be doing at the University this late at night and why was she running from the soldiers?

"Just who are you?" Kurt muttered to himself.

* * *

"Nur wer bist du?"

Kitty heard the hidden person say, his voice low and clearly speaking German.

"What?" She called out, but didn't receive a reply. . .

_'Ok. . . So German. . . What do I know? Scheisse. . . That was one of Logan's favorite ones. . . Anything useful?' _

A light-bulb went of in Kitty's head as she recalled a phrase Logan had taught her long ago.

"Sp-sprechen Sie English?" She called out, though still not sure who she was calling out to. . . There was a brief silence, before a voice answered her.

"Ja. . . A little."

* * *

"Do you speak English?" The girl called out.

Kurt wrestled with himself on what to reply. . . Clearly the girl didn't speak German, or at least anything beyond asking if he knew how to speak English. . . No surprise there. Considering he had been taught English long ago, during the days when he was still with the Circus and back before he had been forced out on his own. He figured he could at least get some information from her, even if his English was rusty from disuse. With an inward sigh he decided to answer. . .

"Yeah. . . A little."

* * *

Kitty nodded her head as the unknown person answered. . . Ok. So whoever it was spoke some English. Now time for some answer's.

"Who are you? How did I get here? Whats going on? And why the hell are you hiding?" She rapidly fired off, standing up as she did so.

There was another brief silence before she got her reply.

"I should ask you the same thing." The voice called out. "What were you doing at the University?"

"Nuh-uh. You first." Kitty was quick to return, backing herself against the wall of the alley. The darkness still obscured whoever was with her and she wasn't about to let her guard down anymore. After all, this could be one of the soldier's or it could be someone else, either way she had no intentions of trusting what she couldn't see.

"Ladies first. . ." The voice replied, sarcasm evident. Kitty yelped as she realized the speaker was very much nearer to her and, somehow, above her. She turned around and took a step backwards, her foot setting down on a bottle, sending it rolling from beneath her and causing her to fall.

*oof!*

She landed on her bottom, but quickly regained her senses and jumped up, grabbing the bottle and hurling it towards the direction she felt the voice come from. There was a noise again, similar to the one she had heard before she had sat up in the alley, and the bottle crashed harmlessly into the wall, shattering upon impact.

There was another *BAMF*, this time directly behind her, though Kitty did not get startled, instead she whirled around and lashed out, feeling a satisfying *smack* as her fist connected, a grunt of pain coming from the unseen figure as he reeled from her blow.

Kitty stepped back and adopted a fighting stance, one Logan had taught her when he had trained her in martial art's, ready for whatever rejoinder the person would throw at her. . .

* * *

Kurt reeled from the blow he received from the girl, sending him falling backwards, landing on his tail in a fashion similar to how the girl had fell. He, however, did not jump up so quick. . . Shaking his head he tried to shake off the daze caused by the blow.

_'Ach. . . She hit's hard.' _He thought as his head cleared. He looked up and noticed the girl had backed away, ready for retaliation from him.

"What was that for?" He asked in a daze.

"I'm not in the habit of trusting what I can't see." The girl retorted angrily. "Now you gonna tell me who you are? Or do I need to give a few more of those?"

Kurt shook his head again and pulled himself to his feet, realizing he should probably offer some explanation, before she decided to wallop him again.

"Fine. . . I saw you running from the Uni. . . And I saw the soldier trip you. He was about to kill you, so I reacted and tried to save you. . . Some gratitude would be nice, you know." He added sarcastically.

"Save me, huh? How'd you do that? And how'd I get from there to here?" The girl asked, ignoring his comment.

"I. . . Er. . . Brought you here." Kurt said, unsure how to explain without revealing he was a mutant.

"And how did you 'bring' me here?" The girl replied without pause.

Kurt sighed. . . Oh well. What did he have to lose at this point?

"I. . . I teleported you here. . . I'm a, uh-" He said.

"Mutant?" The girl interrupted, with almost a hint of relief in her voice.

"Ja." Kurt gulped, awaiting the expected outburst of hatred toward mutant-kind.

The girl just nodded her head, seemingly unconcerned with this revelation. "Uh-huh. . . Well. Thank's and all, but I could have handled myself just fine."

At this Kurt snorted. "You may have a mean right-hook, but that wouldn't help much against bullet's." He replied smartly.

The girl just snorted herself and smiled wryly into the shadows. "I'm not as helpless as I look, thank you very much. And I'll prove it to you if you come close again. . . Besides, I have some tricks up my sleeve."

"Oh?" Kurt said, intrigued. "And what are they?"

"Nope." The girl shook her head. "I'm not gonna reveal anything, until you tell me who the hell you are and you stop hiding." With a glance upwards she added. "And I kinda don't feel like standing in the freezing rain, so tell me what I want to know. Now."

* * *

Kitty glared into the dark, feeling the cold patter of the rain as it began to pick up. She hoped she presented a resolute appearance, but in all honesty she was a little freaked out by the events of the past few hours and now this person, hidden as he was, gave her ample reason to be cautious.

_'Dammit, if only there was some light. . .' _She thought, trying in vain to discern where her mystery 'savior' was. It seemed like he had picked the darkest alley in the city to teleport them too. . .

Teleportation. Who would have guessed? But Kitty had seen some strange things in her time and given that she both was a mutant and had met plenty of mutants with differing and unusual abilities, the notion that someone possessed a teleportation ability didn't faze her much. What did get under her skin was the way he was hiding, although it didn't seem he meant her any harm, Kitty was going to take no chances. . . As soon as she was able to get close again, she would strike. Then maybe she would get the answer's she was looking for.

"Well?" She asked, annoyed by the silence to her questions.

There was a sigh somewhere to her left. . . 'He' had changed locations again.

"I can teleport us somewhere. . . Out of the rain." The voice spoke. "If. . . That's ok?"

Kitty grimaced at the thought of having to teleport again, but mulled over the possible outcomes in her mind. On the one hand, he could honestly take them somewhere safe. On the other hand he could be lying. . . She didn't quite know how things could go sour, but once again, she was not going to let her guard down. Besides, he would have to get close to teleport them, right? And. . . She truly didn't want to stand in the rain, especially since it was absolutely freezing. . .

"Ok." Kitty nodded. "Take us somewhere. . . Somewhere safe. Out of the rain. . . But then I want answer's. Capisce?"

*. . .*

"Capisce?" The voice replied, confused.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "Just get us out of here, ok?"

"Ah. . . Brace yourself."

Kitty felt a hand descend on her shoulder and she quickly reacted, clamping down on the wrist of the hand, she pivoted and executed a perfect judo-style flip, courtesy of Logan's training. There was a cry of surprise and the person she flipped was sent over her shoulder, landing on his back in front of her. Kitty wasted no time and was on the figure in a flash, pinning him beneath her, ensuring his arms were safely immobilized and throwing two quick punches into his gut. The figure let out a yelp as the air rushed from out of his lungs, the struggle briefly leaving him, giving Kitty a chance to finally see the person pinned beneath her.

At first, she was at a loss to comprehend what she was looking at. His face was contorted in a look of shock, mouth open revealing sharp canines, his skin. . . Blue? Kitty had a moment to notice the yellow eyes, almost akin to an animals, full of shock at the sudden attack, before she was rather violently thrown from off of him, another bamfing noise being heard as she landed. She rolled on her side, but was quick to spring up in a crouch.

_'What the hell?'_ She thought. _'I had his arms pinned.' _

"Why. . . Did you do that?" A voice wheezed from across the alley.

"You're not exactly making yourself seem all that friendly. . . I had to make sure I wasn't in any danger." Kitty said, although she was starting to feel a little guilty now.

Kitty listened to the sounds of the person trying to regain his breath from in the shadows and took a moment to reconcile the glimpse she had caught of him. . . It was unusual, to say the least, and for a moment, she wondered if perhaps it was a mask, but that thought died as soon as it materialized. Now she also got a hint of an idea as too why he had stayed hidden; perhaps he was ashamed of his appearance? The explanation helped to make her feel a little safer in his presence, but it only made the twinge of guilt she felt increase in size.

"Look. . . I, uh. . . I think I know why you're hiding now." She said with a sigh. "You can come out."

* * *

Kurt wheezed as finally regained his breath, though his ribs hurt from the girl's punches and his face was still sore from the earlier wallop. He pulled himself from where he had collapsed in recovery, to the wall of the alley, leaning against it for support.

_'Next time let the soldier's have her.'_ He thought glumly.

He heard the girl ask him to come out and he felt a panic almost rise as he realized she had already seen him, though he noticed she didn't appear very distressed.

"You'll be afraid." He retorted when she once again asked him to stop hiding, realizing for the first time how weak it sounded, despite recent experiences backing up the expected outcome.

"Come on, it's freezing and I've seen you already." She called out. "Besides. . . I may owe you an apology. . . Best delivered face to face, right?"

Kurt remained silent, the event's that had occurred since his reveal to Amanda still hurting him deeply.

"Look. I'm soaked, freezing, sick and i've just been shot at and teleported! So cut the shit will you?" The girl spoke, her voice raised in annoyance and anger.

Kurt didn't seem to hear her, he leaned his head against the cold bricks of the wall and tried to bring himself into control of the emotions that once again threatened to overcome him. He sank to his knees and gasped as a wave of sadness swept across him, forgetting the girl and his location. Images manifested themselves in his mind, reminder's of the fear in Amanda's face when he had revealed himself to her, the fear that had given way to betrayal the next morning, then the ensuing attack in the diner, the hatred on the faces of the men sent to capture him. . . Sophia's look of shock as she spent the final moments of her life lying on the floor of a diner, her eyes imploring Kurt's as if to ask "why?", Adam's sacrifice to buy him time. All had come as a result of Kurt's mistake. . .

"Hello?" The girl called out. "Like, sometime tonight would be great, ok?"

Kurt started to get annoyed at the girl's persistence, his halfhearted curiosity at her even being here all but forgotten; after all he had been through he didn't want to have to deal with this person, who he didn't even know. Kurt felt his sadness dissipate and anger begin to take it's place; anger at Amanda, anger towards himself, towards the soldiers, towards the fear and the loathing he got from people, when all he wanted was a connection. . . Even anger at the weather. And now a fresher anger at the girl who he had 'saved', her attacks at him and general lack of gratitude making him wish he had just left her to her fate.

With a savage snarl he whirled around and burst from the shadows, baring his fanged canine's at the girl, his tail thrashing wildly and presenting what he knew to be a fearsome image. It was a tactic he had used in the past to scare away people who had caught him unaware when he was hiding, and one that rarely failed. Despite himself, Kurt felt a little twinge of satisfaction at the startled look that came across the girl's face and her sudden recoil, taking a step backwards.

His satisfaction was short-lived.

"Is that all you got?" The girl snorted.

Kurt was taken aback slightly, but tried to compensate quickly, letting out a fearsome growl and taking another step towards the unimpressed girl. . .

* * *

Kitty rolled her eyes at the figure before her, he was trying his best to scare her, but he only ended up seeming a little. . . Pathetic. Ok, she had to admit, if he had jumped out at her earlier, or if she hadn't already been expected something unusual, then his appearance would have most certainly been off-putting. . . And hell, if she was a few years younger she might even have gotten frightened at the sight, especially with the effort he was putting into it.

_'Bared fangs. Check. Wild, demon like appearance. Double check. Scary growl. . . Well, he could use some pointers from Logan for sure, but it's passable.' _She thought and, spotting his tail, added. _'Well, that explains what hit me.'_

"Nope. Still not scared." She deadpanned as he took another step closer.

At this the figure stopped his advance, deflating slightly, his shoulders dropping and his menacing attitude falling with them.

"It was a good effort, but sorry honey, no dice." Kitty said as she watched his schtick drop.

"Why?" He asked, his voice so low Kitty almost didn't hear it.

"You're trying to hard." She stated.

The boy shook his head and looked up at her, making as if to say something, but remained silent and dropped his head again, looking so much like a beaten puppy, Kitty felt a sudden twinge of sympathy towards him. He didn't seem like he was going to move again, so Kitty took the time to examine him closer.

He was blue, definitely, blue. Had a tail, once again prompting Kitty to remember how he had easily shoved her from atop him. Had a _strong_ tail, then. Other than that, she couldn't make out anything more specific due to the low-light, other than his eyes. They were yellow in color, odd, and somewhat akin to an animals, if she had to draw a comparison. All this together made Kitty realize he must have had a rough time growing up looking like that, especially in a country so openly hostile towards mutants.

It didn't seem the blue-boy was going to say anything else, in fact, he hadn't even moved. The silence was somehow awkward, as if it were Kitty's fault, so she decided to break it.

"Um. . . I mean, it's not getting any warmer out here. And I'm still soaked. . . So. . . That teleporting thing. . . " She started. "Look, I won't hit you this time, 'kay? I, uh. . . I don't think you mean any harm. . ."

At that the boy looked up, giving her a look that made Kitty feel horribly guilty. . . Of what she wasn't quite sure, but all she knew was she had the overwhelming need to apologize.

"I'm sorry. For. . . The hitting thing. And. . . Well, thanks, you know, for saving me and all." Kitty barely resisted added a "Not that I needed it.".

At that thought though, she suddenly remembered the reason why she had been running from the soldier's, instead of just phasing through everything in sight.

_'Oh. . . Maybe I need some help after all.' _She thought, but her wonder was cut off by a soft voice in front of her.

"You're welcome. . ."

Kitty turned her attention back the figure in front of her, dimly aware that it was no longer raining, but unable to remember when it had stopped. He seemed to have shrunk even more, his tail hanging limply to the side, but his face tilted towards her now, eyes fixed on her own. She took a step forward and he shrank back, making Kitty realize that that he was. . . Scared? Of her? Hell, maybe she shouldn't have hit him so hard. . .

"M-my names Kitty. By the way." She offered, at his silence she added. "Er. . . Now's where you tell me yours."

*. . .*

"Kurt."

Kitty sighed in relief and tried to offer a friendly smile. "Hi, Kurt. . . Pleased to meet you."

_'Wait. . . Kurt? . . . Uh-oh.'_

Kitty remembered the snatches of conversation she got from Logan and Scott while she followed them. . . They had come to Germany after two mutants. . . One named Adam. . . And one named Kurt. Shit.

"Um. . . Kurt. Do you know anyone named Adam?" Kitty asked, almost innocently.

The change that came over the blue mutant in front of her was jarring, in a flash he was suddenly in front of her, hands clamped on her shoulder's, his face a hairs breadth from her own, eyes staring into her's..

"What. Are you doing here?" Kurt asked, his voice now truly menacing. "And what do you want from Adam? Or me?"

Kitty pulled her face back in surprise, the burning rage in the eyes that pierced her own shocking even her. Quickly though, she managed to regain her senses and willed her face into a mask of stoicism.

"Let go of me." She stated coolly and to her surprise, he complied, hands releasing her shoulders and arms dropping to his sides.

"Now." Kitty said as he stepped back from her, in a way that wasn't an invasion of personal space. "I'll answer your question's if you answer mine, got it?"

At his nod, she continued. "First, I don't know what sort of progress you expect to make by trying to scare me, but as I've already proven, it won't work, so knock it off. Secondly. . . Whats with all the soldiers back there? At the university."

Kurt shook his head. "I don't know. . . They. . . They came after me. But I escaped. . . I don't know why they're still there. . . My turn?" Kitty nodded and Kurt continued. "Why were _you_ at the University? You're not a student. And why did the soldiers want you?"

Kitty thought over how to answer. . . On the one hand, she couldn't really say she had been following Logan and Scott because she had picked the wrong place to get high and had been to curious too remain put. . . On the other, she didn't really know what Logan and Scott were doing coming after Adam and Kurt, beyond her guess that they had been looking to recruit them into whatever it was that freakin' Professor Xavier was up too.

In the end she decided to go with her assumption and. . . Embellish it, a little.

"I. . . Am part of a team. We came to Germany to get you and Adam. . . To take you back to the U.S." Kitty lied.

Kurt nodded slowly, but didn't ask any further questions. "Well. . . You're too late." He said. "Adam died, trying to buy me time. . . "

"Adam died? Are you sure?" Kitty said. "Lo- Er. . . We, determined that you and Adam escaped."

Kurt shook his head again. "No. . . Adam stayed behind, to distract them. . . He. . . He told me run, but I didn't, I stayed behind and just watched, like a coward. . . I saw the soldier's confirm the 'threat neutralized'. "

"But. . . You didn't actually see Adam die?" Kitty asked.

"No. . .But. . . What are you trying to say?" Kurt asked angrily. "Adam is dead! I know it. . . I lost him, just like I lost everyone else!"

Kitty sighed. "Look. . . Kurt. A member of my team, who is very good at knowing these kinds of things, said that whoever was in that basement was carried out alive. . . So, your friend may still be alive."

Kurt shook his head in disbelief. . . Adam had to be dead. . . The soldier. . . But. Kurt had never seen a body, hadn't waited around to see anything more. . . He had fled and intended to kill himself, like a coward. . . But what if Adam was still alive? What if the girl, Kitty, is telling the truth. . .

"Wait. You were in the maintenance room?" Kurt asked. "In the Uni? With your. . . Team?"

"Well. . . Er, yeah. That's right. We went down there because it was the location we received the distress call from." Kitty said, recalling Logan and Scott's argument over where to go.

"And your team? Where are they?"

"Um. . . We got separated. The soldier's found us and in the chaos, I got separated from them. . . Until you found me."

"Oh. . . Well, your team, they'll be back right? And they'll find Adam?"

_'They'll have to find us first. . .' _Kitty thought.

She sighed and pinched the bridge of her nose. "Kurt. . . It's really late, I'm cold and wet and tired. . . Can you take us somewhere? I'll. . . Explain more later."

Kurt looked at her with scrutiny, causing Kitty to wonder of he saw through her lie. . .

"Your team. . . Kitty. Where are they? I can. . . Take us too them?"

_'Damn.'_

"I. . . I don't know. We. . . Lost communication."

"Don't lie." Kurt said softly. "I can tell, you're hiding something. . . "

"Ok, I am not hiding anything. . . I can't contact my team, because honestly they're probably not even in the country anymore." Kitty said.

"What? They would just leave you like that?"

"Er. . . It's protocol. . . But I mean, they'll probably be back. . . Later." Kitty cursed herself for making it seem like Logan had left her, but stuck to her lie.

"So. . . Until then?"

"We're on our own." Kitty stated.

Kurt nodded solemnly, trying to process all the information. . . Ok. Adam might not be dead. . . The relief Kurt felt in that thought was immense. It meant the one person who had never judged him or hurt him was still out there, captured, but alive. Also Adam's distress call seemed to have brought some good, although he didn't have a very high opinion of a 'team' who would leave a member behind. . . Although Kitty seemed like she would be able to hold her own, if the bruises on his ribs and face had anything to say about it. His thought's turned back to Adam. . . If he was alive, then Kurt was going to find him and rescue him. Otherwise, Kurt had no other reason to live. . . Not after Amanda's betrayal.

Likewise, Kitty was trying to figure out her next move. She had found Kurt, by accident anyway and knew he must be the one Logan and Scott were after, his knowing Adam confirming that he was the one. So, now Kitty needed to find a way to contact Logan and he would come back and find Kitty, and subsequently Kurt and they would all return to the Institute, where it was safe, mutant-friendly and best of all, dry. And warm. . .

"I'm going to find Adam." Kurt spoke, breaking the contemplative silence.

"What?" Kitty said, more of a placeholder statement than an actual statement of confusion.

"I'm going to go after Adam. . . He's the only person I care for, he's my friend and I'm going to rescue him from these. . . These bastard's."

"Wait, wait, wait. . . You can't go anywhere. Now, I'll contact my team and they'll come and get us. . . Then _they'll _find Adam, until then we just need to find somewhere safe." Kitty said.

"No!" Kurt said. "By then Adam could truly be dead. . . I've already lost him once, I won't do it again. I'm going to go after him. Now, you can come with me and help, or you can stay and wait for your 'team'. Either way, I'm going."

"But. . . You don't even know where they took him! Or if he's even alive!" Kitty protested.

"You said it yourself, he was alive when he left the basement. . . That's enough for me. And I'll find out where they took him, any way that I can."

Kitty sighed. . . "Fine. I'll go with you, if you let me try and contact my team. But! And I mean it! I'm not going to do anything stupid just to try and find your friend. . . It looks like I already made enemies and I don't fancy being shot at again, so if you suddenly decided you want to take on an army, then count me out. 'Kay?" She warned.

"Fair enough." Kurt nodded. "But. . . What makes you think I'd do something stupid?"

Kitty rolled her eyes for the umpteenth time. "Just don't do anything rash, ok? These. . . Soldier's, they weren't trying to just stop me, they wanted to kill me. And all I did was happen to be in the area."

"Ja. . . They are remorseless and uncaring. The way they treat mutants. . . It's like we are not even people. . . They deserve revenge. . . But I only want to save Adam, I promise. Nothing stupid."

"Ok then." Kitty said. "I'll help you. . . But for now, please can we go somewhere dry and warm? I'm freezing and we're both probably going to catch a cold."

Kurt seemed to just now realize the cold and the fact that they were both still soaked from the brief rain earlier, with Kurt doubly soaked from before then.

"You're right. . . Sorry." He said, taking a step towards Kitty, marveling at the fact that she also stepped towards him, completely unafraid. _'Well, that makes one of us. . .' _He thought, a dull ache in his side reminding him that she was not one to toy with.

He tentatively reached out and placed a hand around her forearm. She looked down at it and looked back up at him.

"Three fingers huh?" She said, although it wasn't condescending, just more of an interest. "And. . . Fur? Wow. . . Didn't notice that before."

Kurt smiled sheepishly. "Sorry. . . I'm. . . Kind of a freak." He said, the words slipping past his mouth before he could curb them.

Kitty's expression changed to one of empathy and she shook her head lightly. "Well. . . We all are, right?"

Kurt's eyes widened a little when he realized what she meant. "Wait. . . You? You're a mutant also?"

"Yep." Kitty said. "Guess I could have told you that before, huh?"

An actual grin spread across Kurt's face, the first sign of anything resembling joy he had shown in several days.

"Well-" He began, but was cut off by a noise that started to grow above them. At first he thought it was more thunder, but then he slowly began to realize what it was.

"Whats that?" Kitty muttered.

"Helicopter's." Kurt said. "More soldier's. . . We need to get away from here, we're still kind of close to the Uni."

"What?" Kitty cried, alarmed. "I thought we were somewhere safe!"

"Er. . . Well I kind of 'ported us without much thought. . . I wasn't in the best frame of mind at the time. . . So I thought of the first place that was near."

"Is that how it works?" Kitty asked, curious. "You just think and 'pop' you're there?"

"Sort of. . . But not really. . . I'll explain later, but only after you tell me your ability." Kurt replied, a little joyed at the thought of someone taking interest in his own ability after having hidden himself from everyone but Adam and even a little excited in the knowledge that he had met another mutant.

"Oh? So a show me yours, show you mine kind of thing, huh? Very presumptuous of you. . ." Kitty retorted, laughing at the almost imperceptible blush that came upon the blue-furred mutant's face.

"Just brace yourself, for real this time. . . It probably won't be any easier though." Kurt said, ignoring the girl's laugh at his expense.

Kitty nodded and took a deep breath. "Ok. . . Ready. I think." She said.

Kurt gave her one more warning look, before once again she felt a sudden jerk of inertia, as if she were being whisked on the fastest and meanest roller-coaster she had ever been on, with an accompanying wave of nausea and dizziness.

_'Oh God. . . I'm so never getting used to that.' _

* * *

Aaand there it goes.

Whew.

So our heroes finally meet. . . Needless to say this was a difficult chapter too write, made all the more difficult by something called 'life'. . . Seriously, i hope the quality in my writing hasn't decreased lately. My brain sometimes just seems pooped.

And whaddya think of those perspective changes up there, eh? So much shifting back and forth. . . Don't worry, i won't make that a habit. ;)

I hope this chapter is a lot more cathartic reading than it was writing. So, Kitty and Kurt aren't exactly going to be best bud's just yet. . . In fact think of this as a tentative alliance for the moment, given how they are both now alone in a country that totally hates mutants. Really, i had trouble conveying how Kurt would even trust Kitty this quickly, as well as overcoming the extreme state of depression that recent events have left him in. Maybe i pulled it off. . . Maybe i didn't. Lemme know, will ye? It's driving me insane. . .

Thankfully for Kurt, Adam is indeed still alive. So it gives him some hope i think, and an idea of the plot i have moving forward. . .

So! Next chapter up soon, i hope! But like i said, i've been really tired lately, and i'd hate to let the quality of the story drop because of it. Anyhow, what do you think? Will Kitty ever get used to teleporting? I dunno. . . This whole thing could devolve into a Kurt/Todd story, just like *snaps fingers* that!

. . . Just kidding, of course.

Thanks for reading! (No really. Thanks!) :)


	13. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Thirteen

Hewwo. Chapter Thirteen (Unlucky!) here.

Soooo. . . This one was pretty easy to write, yay! Which means i can post it way sooner, instead of taking so long. Ye' don't mind, right?

A big, big, gigantic, huge thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing! :)

[ToLazy, since you're anon, i'll respond to your review here- First, i'm glad you enjoyed Kitty and Kurt's introduction! It was a toughie. . . Secondly, wow-wee! There's like a bazillion Kurt/Kitty centric stories on this site, i'm sure this one isn't the best of the offerings (I've read a few myself. . . And a deal more fluffy ones than i care to admit, thank you.). However, i hope you enjoy where this story goes. . . And i hope i can make it worthwhile. Eek. . .]

Anyhoo, thanks everyone for reading. . . And now on to chapter thirteen.

* * *

Chapter Thirteen

* * *

"Where are we going?"

Kurt gritted his teeth and barely contained a growl. . . This girl was driving him crazy.

"That's the third time you've asked me that!" He snapped as they wound their way around a garbage bin.

"Because you haven't answered me yet." Kitty snapped back, watching as the blue-furred mutant cautiously peeked around the corner of the alley they were in. The pair had been creeping down backstreets and alleyways since dawn, trying to make their way to where Kurt was leading them without being spotted; given that Kurt's holo-watch was broken and his only replacement was back at his apartment, which was probably being watched, they had no choice but to keep hidden for fear of someone spotting Kurt.

"I told you, we're getting out of the city. . ." Kurt said, before muttering. "Gott im Himmel, du bist schlimmer als ein Kind. . ."

"Yeah, leaving the city, got it. . . But where to? And I don't speak German, you know."

_'Thank God. . .' _Kurt thought. He was starting to take a dislike to his new companion, in fact and to be honest he was finding her to be annoying. She argued with him over everything and questioned every direction he turned, as if she had lived in this city her whole life and knew its backstreets like the back of her hand. And it had only been around eight hours since they had met. . . If he had to put up with her like this the whole way. . .

Kurt rolled his eyes as he heard her grumbling about being cold behind him. He changed their course and quickly darted across a nearly empty street, into the alley beyond, not even pausing to see if Kitty was keeping up, eliciting another complaint from her. He just stayed silent and continued on.

As for Kitty, she too was not taking a shine to her 'savior'. She was finding him closed off, rude and generally unfriendly in every way. Hell, if his appearance didn't scare people off, his attitude would be more than enough to finish the job. Plus he wouldn't even tell her where they were heading, beyond some vague notion of leaving the city. She understood it was dangerous to remain in the city, due to the overwhelming observance, but some indication of their heading would be appreciated anyway. Beyond covertly checking that it was working again, Kitty was refraining from using her ability, out of wariness for being detected. Whatever it had been that had kept her from phasing at the Uni, she didn't know, but so long as she could phase now, she didn't give it much thought. Instead she spent her time thinking up new complaints, which she noticed irked her traveling companion quite thoroughly.

_'Fine with me. . . If he's going to be unfriendly, I'm going to bitch and moan.' _She thought with some smug satisfaction. Besides, she had plenty to complain about. She was cold, tired and completely out of her element. Not to mention she actually felt a little worried at the thought of being discovered. . . She had no idea how mutants lived here, the fear of being discovered would drive her nuts.

Up ahead Kurt had stopped, crouching behind a low wall and occasionally peering over it warily. Kitty knelt beside him and peeked her head over. . .

_'Hey, wait. . . This place looks familiar.' _She thought, recognizing the house across the street as being the one Logan and Scott had checked out in their search for Adam.

"What are we doing here?" Kitty asked the mutant crouched beside her.

"Was?" Kurt said, turning to face her.

"This place, it's Adams house. . . My, uh, team checked it out when we were trying to find you guys." Kitty explained quickly. "I thought we were leaving the city, not stopping by anywhere else."

"Decided to take a detour." Kurt said with a frown. He looked over the low wall again and checked the street. "I don't think any is watching, or at least they haven't occupied the house. . . Lets sneak around and avoid the front."

With a nod toward Kitty, he leaped over the wall, darting across the street and into the side-yard of the neighboring house. They circled around to the back of Adams residence and crept onto his back-patio.

"Now. . . We have to find a way in." Kurt mumbled. . . He didn't want to teleport any more than necessary, as he knew he needed to keep his energy up.

Kitty perked up as she heard this; B&E was her specialty, especially since she could forgo the whole 'breaking' part.

"Kurt. . . So long as we're at a private residence, 'they' don't have sensors set up, right?" She asked.

Kurt turned to her and nodded. "For now, anyway, they aren't allowed to invade people's privacy." He said, before giving her a quizzical look. "Why do you ask?"

Kitty gave a wry smile, before leaning against the wall. "Show you mine. . ." Kitty said, before suddenly vanishing, falling right through the wall as if it wasn't there. Momentarily, she poked her head back out. "Ta-da!"

Kurt cocked his head and tried to allow his brain to wrap around what he was seeing. . . Kitty's upper body protruding though the wall and the rest of her invisible, apparently on the other side. At his curious look Kitty laughed.

"What? Not used to the whole mutant thing by now?" She taunted, prompting Kurt to shake his head.

"Adam is the only other mutant I've ever know."

"Oh. . . Well. . . " Kitty trailed off, unsure what she meant to say, so she instead held out her hand to Kurt, who eyed her proffered hand sceptically. Kitty rolled her eyes. "Oh come on, just take my hand already."

Kurt reluctantly reached out and grabbed for Kitty's hand, only to have his own hand pass right through her's. He jerked it back and stared at the appendage, which was tingling faintly.

"Oh, sorry. . . Uh, try again." Kitty apologized, a look of concentration passing over her face. Kurt gave her an exasperated look, but once again reached for her hand, finding it tangible this time. Kitty's look of concentration relaxed and Kurt felt a slight change come over him, as if he was somehow lighter or, more appropriately, just. . . 'Missing'. Also he realized he felt slightly 'tingly', but other than that, no different.

Kitty tugged his hand slightly, pulling him towards the wall. Kurt walked forward, intrigued at what he expected to happen. Kitty once again disappeared from view, only her forearm and hand remaining outside the wall. Kurt took a deep breath and stepped forward with her, suddenly finding himself walking through the wall as though it were not even there, feeling only the slightest hint of resistance. Once on the other side Kitty let go of his hand and he felt the breezy sensation leave him.

"That was. . . Weird." He said, glancing over his shoulder at the wall they had walked through; as he turned back he noticed they were in the kitchen, it's black and white checkered tiles so shiny one could use them as mirrors.

"Oh please, do you even realize how sickening 'teleportation' is? Pfft. . . This is downright gentle." Kitty said.

"I didn't say it was bad. . . Just. . . Different. What do you call it, anyway?" Kurt asked.

"I call it phasing, Logan would call it a felony."

"Logan?"

"Oh. . . Er, one of the people on my team." Kitty hastily explained.

"Oh, your 'team'? The ones who left you, right?" Kurt said contemptibly.

"Hey! It's. . . Complicated." Kitty said, her temper rising at the mere notion of Logan being regarded in such a way, but then remembering it was her own lie that made it so. "So, what are you looking for in here anyway?" She asked, changing it the subject.

"Just. . . Anything that could help us." Kurt replied, heading out of the kitchen and down the hallway and Kitty followed behind, seething at the vagueness of his answer. Kurt entered the study, pausing momentarily to peer out the window, and began opening the desk drawer's and rifling through the folders inside.

Kitty watched absently for a moment, before she again asked what he was searching for. Kurt sighed and dropped the folder he had been perusing.

"Adam. . . Used to work for the government, specifically in mutant-related areas. He was kind of in a low-level position, but he still gathered a lot of information. . . Anyway, he quit when the anti-mutant stance started taking off- Luckily no one ever found out he was a mutant himself. . . He's been keeping tabs though, keeping up on the progression of the anti-mutant agenda." Kurt paused, flipping through a folder briefly, before continuing. "I hope something in his records might give some idea as to where they took him. . . It looks like these are all personal stuff though. I'm going to check upstairs, keep watch down here, ok? It's already strange enough that nobody is watching the house."

Kitty nodded and Kurt got up and left the room, leaving her alone. She stood around for a moment, peering out the window absently and looking around the room. It was furnished with several bookcases, a desk, a few filing cabinets and a potted plant in the corner; overall a dull and plain study. Kitty's eyes lit up as she spotted the phone on the desk. . . Well, might as well try and contact Logan.

Lifting the phone to her ear she realized that she did not know the Institutes number and she didn't know how to call internationally. . .

_'That's what I get for coming to Germa-fuckin-knee without any preparation . .' _Kitty sighed, fiddling with the phone until she was finally able to call the long-distance operator, pleasantly surprised when an actual person responded.

"Wie kann ich Ihnen helfen?" A male voice spoke on the other end.

"Er- Sprechen Sie English?" Kitty asked. There was a light laugh on the other end, much to her irritation.

"One moment, please." The operator said slowly. There was a brief pause and then a new voice broke through.

"Hello, how may I help you?" A female speaker asked.

"Oh, uh, hi. . . I need to call the U.S., and I like, know where I want to call. . . But not how to call international."

"Ah, I see. Well, I can connect you to where you wish to call?"

"Right, I want to call the Xavier's Institute For Gifted Youngster's, in Bayville, New York." Kitty said, cringing at the name.

"One moment."

Kitty tapped her free hand against her jeans while she waited, before remembering Kurt was upstairs. She glanced at the ceiling, suddenly feeling like she didn't want to be 'caught', as if she were doing something wrong.

"I'm sorry, the number could not be reached." The operator returned.

"Er. . . Can you try again? This is sort of an emergency." Kitty said, twisting the phone cord in her fingers.

"Of course, but may I remind you this is a reverse charge call."

"That's fine."

"Very well, one moment."

_'I'll just have to pay back Logan, or the Professor, or whatever. . . Besides, it's an emergency.' _Kitty thought, reminding herself the situation she had found herself in.

Once again the operator returned. "I'm sorry, I'm afraid the number still could not be reached."

Kitty sighed audibly into the mouthpiece and was about to ask to try again when a noise outside caught her attention. Before she could look out the window to see what it was, she heard footsteps pounding down the stairs. Kurt burst into the study and found Kitty with phone to her ear, a guilty look upon her face and her jaw dropped slightly.

"What did you do?" He asked, just as another vehicle swung in place outside.

"I, wah. . . I tried to call Logan." Kitty explained, dropping the phone as she spotted the military-style vehicle's out the window.

"Dummkopf!" Kurt cried as the front door burst open, a small metal-cylinder rolling onto the carpet in front of the landing. It hissed and a white vapor slowly began to leak from it, drifting into the study and causing Kurt's eyes to sting. "Come on!" He said, grabbing Kitty's wrist and dragging her from the study and down the hall. There was a staccato burst of gunfire behind them and puffs of plaster spattered off the wall to Kitty's right, causing her to let out a slight shriek of surprise. She quickly went intangible, phasing Kurt along with her as the pair darted down the hall and into the kitchen.

Kurt let out a snarl as the back door swung open, a black-clad soldier filling the doorway. The soldier leveled his weapon and squeezed off a quick shot, but the round sailed through Kurt without harming him. He looked back and realized Kitty had placed her hand back on his shoulder, she nodded to him quickly and he snatched her hand running directly toward the soldier who was surprised at his weapon not having any effect. He let out a yelp of shock as Kurt and Kitty passed right through him, a shudder going through his body and causing him to tense rigid.

Kurt did not look back as he ran, Kitty's wrist still clamped between his fingers, he ignored the soldier's companions who took potshots at them as they ran through the small back yard and into the neighboring yard. Running down the divide between properties, Kurt saw yet another military vehicle screech to a halt in front of them, soldiers pouring out even before the vehicle stopped.

_'Dammit, how did they get here so fast?' _He thought, casting a glance over his shoulder and seeing the one's who had assaulted the house quickly gaining ground. _'Ugh, I'm going to regret this later. . .' _

"Get ready!" Kurt hissed to Kitty, who immediately understood what he meant.

_'Shit, I hate this. . .'_ She complained to herself, a split-second before she and Kurt disappeared from view in a flash.

They reappeared in the middle of a grove of tree's and Kitty miraculously managed to keep from being as nauseous as the last two times, though she still dropped to her knee's to keep from feeling dizzy. Kurt let go of her arm as she sunk and turned his back to her; despite this, Kitty knew he was pissed. . .

"What the hell were you thinking?" Kurt snapped, wheeling around to face her. "Didn't you know they would be monitoring the phone?"

Kitty looked up from where she was kneeling and tried to focus on him. . . She sighed and dropped her head, wanting to argue, but knowing it would be pointless.

"I'm sorry. . . I guess I wasn't thinking. . ." She apologized. "You know. . . I'm not used to this whole 'everybody is out to get you' thing."

Kurt glared at her, but finally his features softened. Sure, he was angry at how reckless she acted, but they were alive, for the moment. . .

"I guess. . . It is difficult to learn to adapt to so quickly. . . Germany is. . . Very mean sometimes." He stated dumbly. "I should apologize too. . . For calling you a dummkopf."

Kitty snorted and looked back up at him. "I have my ditzy moments, ok? Hmmf. . . Recovering valley-girl." She said with a flip of her ponytail. At this Kurt actually let out a small laugh, causing Kitty to smile slightly herself. "So. . . Did you find anything?"

Kurt nodded. "Maybe. . . I found a document saying that mutants eligible for 'rehabilitation' should be processed in one of their local facilities. . . It's kind of outdated, but it says the closest one to here is in Eisenach."

"Ooook. . . Where's that?"

"About fifty miles to the West. . . Just before the more rural areas."

Kitty made a noncommittal noise and sat down on her rump, curling her feet beneath her cross-legged style. Kurt regarded her silently. . . Despite the trouble it caused, he wondered if her phone call had been worth anything.

"Um, did you get in contact with your team?" He asked.

Kitty shook her head and frowned. "Wouldn't go through. . . I think the Institute has some kind of auto-answering thingy."

"Institute?"

Kitty just shook her head again. "I'll tell you about it later. . . Right now it just means we're still on our own. For the moment, anyway."

"Oh. . . Well. We still need to leave the city. . . There's already been to many close calls and it's always a risk using our abilities, which, by the way, that was icky back there."

"Icky?"

"Yeah. . . Phasing or whatever through that soldier. It was. . . Disgusting somehow."

Kitty laughed out loud. "Ha! Paybacks a bitch, ain't it?"

"At least I didn't puke. Great first impression by the way. Lovely."

"Shut up."

Kurt rolled his eyes at the girl. "Come on, we should go before they track us or something."

Kitty stood up slowly and heaved an exasperated sigh. "Fine. . . At least I know where we're going now. " Kurt turned but she caught his arm and gave him a sheepish look. "And, er. . . I'll be more careful next time, 'kay? I promise I'm not usually that. . . Dummkopf, or whatever."

Kurt just grunted and turned, walking away from her.

_'God, Logan would love him. . .'_ Kitty thought, as she stared at him walking away, wishing she could swap powers with that guy, Scott, and blast him onto his face. Suddenly she noticed her eyes were burning and she had an irrational fear that she had wasted her one wish in life, before remembering it was because of the tear gas. . . _'Besides. . . His laser thingies don't get hot. Duh.'_

With a roll of her eyes she followed after Kurt and the pair continued on their way. . .

* * *

An obscured figure poured over the sparse documents spread on the table before him. Timestamps, detection occurrences, observance reports, procedural reports. . . All dating from within the past few days. Picking up one document in particular he felt a surge of anger course through him.

"Gil. . . Idiot." He muttered to himself, cursing the captain of the local squad. That fool was no more dependable than any ordinary grunt and his bungle of the latest attempted capture only served to prove the imbecile's ineptitude.

Tossing the papers back onto the table he growled to the empty room. . . These people just did not understand. They could not comprehend the importance of finding this particular mutant. They did not know how long he had waited for an opportunity such as this. . . Only to have the bunch of idiots screw it all up!

After all. . . This was no ordinary mutant he was hunting. Not just another speck of evolution's failure. . . No. This one was something far more important. For he had long awaited the day when he would finally have within his grasp the one mutant he desired to destroy above all others. . .

The Demon of Winzeldorf.

* * *

Aaaaand there it tis.

Ok, so yes, it is shorter than the last few chapters. . . That could be a good thing, it could be a bad thing. But i had to use what free-time i had and this help's to move the story along a bit i think. Hopefully it wasn't too rushed. :)

Something i meant too mention in the last chapter, but didn't. German/English. . . Ok, so for the whole story thus far everything Kurt and the other German characters say has been in German, but it has been read like it's in English. So. . . Everyone's been speaking German, because they're German, of course. But now that we have an English speaking character alongside a German speaking character, Kitty will hear German as German. . . Um, ok a less complicated way of explaining it is, from here on out Kurt speaks English, unless he speaks German, in which case it'll be in German and whatnot. . . Ok that wasn't less complicated, but i'm sure you've all figured it out without my explanation. I just thought i'd clear it up some. . . I dunno.

Also i wanted to do Kurt's accent a little (I love accents, blame it on Huck Finn.) but this far into the story it was to jarring of a change, so things are written normally and i'll only type the German words in German.

Ai. . . Anyway. Yep.

Kitty's call with the operator? Not very realistic, but it gave me some dialogue. The description of what it feels like to phase? I made it up, it makes sense to me. . . I don't remember the show specifically explaining how Shadowcat's power works, so i just described it how i think of it as being. Yup. Kurt's unfriendliness? Apathy. Poor guy. . . Not because i'm suddenly changing how his character is, he's still pretty vulnerable, but he'll get a chance to open up someday. My lengthy explanations? No idea. Am i ruining the experience by over thinking and explaining too much? Probably.

Also, Eisenach is an actual German city, but i just stole the name, this city in the story is in no way based off of the actual city, nor it's approximate real-world location.

And so. . . Kurt/Kitty bickering, close calls and a hint of danger from Kurt's past? I think. . . Huh, anyway, Chapter Fourteen is next, when i get the time to write it! :)

Thanks very much for reading! :D


	14. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Fourteen

Heyo! Well, chapter fourteen, as you can see. :)

My biggest thanks to everyone who is reading, i really hope you're enjoying the story!

A super-duper big thanks to the reviewer's! Your opinions and encouragement mean a great deal to me, and keep this story alive. So many thanks to ye'!

[To my Anon reviewer's. . . Which happens to only be ToLazy at the moment. Here's where i'll respond to your reviews, since i try to respond to signed reviews in P.M.] ToLazy! First of all, i sounded horribly conceited in my last response to one of your reviews. . . I didn't mean to imply that anyone thought this story was the best, what i actually meant was that there are a whole bunch'a really great stories on this site. Like top-notch stuff. . . Anyhoo, I personally would enjoy seeing your own stories as one of them! I'm honored i have somewhat inspired you, although i don't think OC's are a bad thing. I think the story is what's important, so i would enjoy an OC/AU fic', and i'm sure many other's would as well. :)

And now, onto the chapter.

* * *

Chapter Fourteen

* * *

"Ok, so Eisenach is that way, but we'll have to go through the countryside and probably cut through the forest to get there. . ." _'Well, to get there without someone seeing me. Anyway.'_ Kurt added mentally.

He had finally made it to the outskirts of the city, without inciting any further incidents, although he had almost been spotted on several occasions. Considering the city itself was already against him in every way possible, these incident's did little to cause him any further panic, although it was a reminder that he would have to be more careful. . . Of course, he had done it before.

Just never with a tag-a-long. . .

"Ugh. . . We have to go all that way and in the same soaked clothes we have on?" Kitty complained.

"Your clothes are dry." Kurt said, pointedly.

"Uh, yeah. . . Now. But that's not the point, they'll stink and get sour-watery smelling and then-"

Kurt tuned the girl out, turning his attention to the road ahead. It was a good fifty or so miles until Eisenach and they had no means of conventional transportation, so that meant a few days of walking, at least. Even when they got there they would have to find where Adam was being held and how to get him out. . . If he was even there. What if the facility was shutdown, or no longer in use? What if they were caught? There'd be no rescue then, certainly not for Adam, and not for themselves. . . Kurt felt the hints of depression returning to him- Worry, fear, uncertainty, all the emotions that assailed him when he allowed them to- And then, something else brimmed just below the surface of his mind, awaiting to be allowed control yet again. The desire to give in was tempting; his resolve broken by recent events. . . To let go and forget all the problems and all the worries, to forget Adam, to forget himself. . . It was alluring.

No, no. . . He couldn't give up or in now. He had to focus. Adam needed him. . .

Driving the emotions back down inside, Kurt set his jaw and felt his resoluteness return. He had no time to cry, no time to feel sorry for himself. Adam was still alive, he knew it, and he was out there somewhere, taken by those bastards, who were doing God knows what to him and all other mutants.

"Hey? You even listening to me?" He heard Kitty's voice break through his thoughts. . .

_'No, I'm not, in fact I'd be perfectly fine not listening to you for the rest of the way. . .' _Kurt thought with no slight amount of annoyance. . .

"We've got more important problems right now, other than stale clothing." He said. "Unless you need me to remind you?"

"Pfft. . ." Was Kitty's response.

"We should go now, before they find us. . . And it's a long walk to Eisenach."

"Oh, gee. If only we had a walking, talking teleportation machine. . . " Kitty deadpanned.

"Look, we may be out of the city, but that doesn't mean we're entirely safe. Germany hates us, got it? Not just this city, not just the military. The whole country hates us. . . So no teleporting." Kurt explained.

He did not voice the fact that fear of being tracked wasn't the only reason he was reluctant to use his ability. . . The stress of the past few days and the repeated teleport's had taken a toll on his stamina. And he'd had no food or nourishment since the day he'd revealed himself to Amanda. . . Meaning his energy supply was running low. Very low. . . If he didn't get something to eat soon, he was afraid he might become exhausted. Surprisingly enough, he didn't really feel hungry at all. Normally just skipping a meal made him ravenous, but he'd been without food for nearly two days and he'd yet to feel even a gnaw of hunger.

Still, he wished he had the knapsack he'd prepared in advance.

Kurt tried not to let his fatigue show as they set off towards their destination; the last thing he wanted was inquiries. Thankfully Kitty had not asked many question's regarding his personal life so far. Of course, that was mostly because he had not given her many opportunities to do so. Now that they were more or less in the clear though, he suspected she would begin to voice her curiosity. Once she ran out of things to complain about, anyway. . .

Kitty lagged behind Kurt, watching the boy as he lead the way. Despite being largely un-phased by his appearance, she had to admit it was an odd thing to get used too. Every now and then she would find herself slightly taken aback as she once again realized how surreal he looked. She had to wonder why he had chosen to stay in a country that so clearly hated him. . . In fact, she wondered a lot about her newfound companion. Why was he such an ass, for one. . . Deep down she knew it was probably something to do with his experiences, although she didn't know what those experiences were. Also, what was his relationship with this Adam? He was willing to go up against an entire country in an effort to save him, so apparently he must care for him enough to risk his life doing so. In a way she got the feeling Kurt's relationship with Adam was similar to her own relationship with Logan, though she didn't know if this was the case.

Mainly because Kurt was so damned unfriendly. . .

Thus far the only way she could get any sort of reaction out of him, beyond the occasional slip-up on his part, was if she annoyed him in some way. Complaining seemed to work reasonably well. . .

"I'm hungry." Kitty said, meaning for it to be yet another complaint, but realizing as she spoke that it was solid truth. Her stomach even echoed her words with a low grumble.

Kurt was elated, though he didn't show it. The thought of getting something to eat made his mouth water in anticipation. . . Several times he had thought of suggesting it himself, but waiting, knowing that before long Kitty would add it to her laundry list of complaints.

"Oh. . . Well there's a small town a little ways down. . . Might get something there." He said, trying to remain indifferent, but not putting up any resistance.

"Uh. . . That's so far though. . . Besides how are we gonna get something. . . Ya know, you look all. . . Like that." Kitty said, mentally berating herself for not finding a less forward way of broaching the problem she foresaw.

"Won't be a problem." Kurt replied, trying to ignore the reminder of his appearance and the emotions it brought up.

"No? Why?"

"Because, you'll be the one getting it."

"What?" Kitty balked. "Yeah, in case you've forgotten, I can't speak German."

"Won't matter, I'll tell you what to say and you just say it. No problem." Kurt explained, a seed of a deviousness planting itself within his mind. . .

Kitty just sighed in agreement, unable to see the mischievous smirk on Kurt's face. . .

* * *

Kitty was pissed. . .

. . .And confused.

As she stood there, in front of the cash register at some German fast-food joint, with the entire staff of the facility gathered around laughing at her, she got the sneaking suspicion that whatever it'd been that Kurt had told her to say, was not at _all_ what she thought it was. . .

Just moments before, she had entered the building, with it's blue, white and orange color scheme and waited patiently in line until it was her time to place the order. She had greeted the cashier with a friendly smile and a 'Hi, Hello' in German, then proceeded to place the order that Kurt had told her to say. . . The string of German words that she had practiced over and over in her mind on the way into the building and while standing in line. The words that Kurt assured her would gain them two large combo meals and drinks. . . Now it was apparent that either she had screwed the words up, or Kurt was more of an ass than she previously thought.

Now, faced with a group of red-faced, laughing Germans, she failed to see the humor in the situation.

"Ok, what the hell is so funny?" She demanded in a flustered manner, as the cashier spoke something in German to the others, inciting a fresh bout of laughter.

Finally the cashier managed to calm herself down and turned to Kitty, whose face was rapidly reddening as well, though not from laughter. Addressing her in perfectly understandable English, she spoke.

"I'm. . . I'm so sorry, ma'am. You- you just asked for a-"

* * *

"Why the fuck would you trick me into asking for_ that_!" Kitty yelled, her face livid with anger and her body trembling in rage, making Kurt somewhat afraid and sorry he had gotten the idea into his head. . .

He couldn't help it really.

Ever since Kitty had joined him she had been nothing short of annoying; constantly complaining and whining. . . For whatever foolish reasoning, he had decided to try and even things out a little. . . Now as the petite brunette screamed at him, ignoring his plea's for her to keep quiet in case someone heard, he completely regretted the decision.

In fact. . . He was beginning to think he might have underestimated the girl.

"Look, Kitty! I'm sorry, ok? Just give me the food and try to be quiet. . ." He said, instantly wincing as he realized the incitement his choice of words might spark.

Kitty though, much to his surprise, just stopped and stared at him, the paper bag containing their meals dangling from her hand.

"Ok." She said, smiling just a little too sweetly for the moment. "You're right. . . Don't want to be discovered. . . Here. Have your sandwich."

Kitty reached into the bag and pulled out Kurt's meal, offering it to him as though nothing were wrong in the first place. Kurt's nostrils filled with the smell of the warm sandwich, causing him to ignore his brains pleas to realized that something was up. All he could think of now was the need to eat. . .

He took the sandwich from Kitty's hands, belatedly realizing that he had to get within striking distance to retrieve the food; the bruising from their first meeting reminding him of the danger of doing so. He thought this might be his undoing, but Kitty reacted without violence, simply handing the sandwich off to him without a word and sitting down to enjoy her own meal.

Kurt's brain kept firing warning's into his conscious, but he ignored them all, the precious food held within his hands being his only focus. . . He ripped the paper from the sandwich without ceremony, tossing it aside and savoring the delicious smell that immediately assailed him.

_'God. . . It was worth it.' _He thought as he brought the sandwich to his mouth. . .

As Kurt took one large bite into the sandwich, he immediately realized something was wrong. . .

With a yelp he dropped the sandwich in his lap, as an intolerable burning sensation swept its way across his tongue, setting his taste bud's on fire and causing his cheeks to burn and sweat to bead its way onto his forehead. He quickly clutched for his soda, gulping the drink down in an effort to sooth the horrid burning in his mouth.

The sound of laughter made him turn, anger sweeping across him as Kitty threw her head back in ridicule. At the look of betrayal and confusion on his face, Kitty began to laugh even harder, letting go of her self-control and guffawing in abandon at his state.

"Why?" Kurt choked out angrily, as tears pricked his vision, brought on by the absolutely off the scale burning in his mouth and throat.

At this Kitty stopped laughing and glared at him furiously. "Why?" She stated incredulously. "Why the hell do you think? You were a complete asshole, telling me to say. . . _That_. You don't fuck with me and expect to get away with it, you're just lucky I didn't kick your ass, which by the way, I'm still inclined to do. . . So don't ask me 'Why?'"

"I hate you. . ." Kurt hissed angrily, unable to deny the truth in Kitty's words, sending him into a childish sulk.

"Yeah, well, I'm not very fond of you either." Kitty responded.

Kurt turned back to his sandwich, angry and embarrassed. He realized that he was still going to have to eat the food, as unbearably hot as it was, if he didn't wish to collapse of malnourishment. . . With a groan he picked the sandwich back up from where it had fallen in his lap and resolved to finish it, one painful bite at a time. He heard Kitty chuckling behind him as he once again grabbed for his drink, trying to make the meal somewhat more tolerable and realized one thing was certain.

He had completely underestimated Kitty Pryde.

* * *

Logan impatiently tapped his foot on the hardwood floor, the echo's of his anxiety traveling throughout the hallway outside of Charles Xavier's personal study. Truth be told he felt hitting something would alleviate his anxiousness more than foot-tapping, but in a show of self-control he managed to keep his calm. . . Sort of.

The reason for his anxiety was understandable.

Kitty was missing.

The previous night he had returned to the Mansion with Scott and they had both relayed their findings to Xavier, who had been marginally concerned, both with Adam and Kurt's disappearance and Logan and Scott's sudden loss of their abilities (Although they had eventually returned to normal function.). Today they were to begin planning their next move, until Logan's discovery. . . Or rather, non-discovery.

It had been around noon, after the daily Danger Room session for himself and the other resident's who were old enough to still be home on a school day, when Logan had went to check on Kitty. He had figured her to have overslept and planned on awaking her rather rudely, most likely starting an argument that would lead to a spar in the gym- The best way to resolve father/daughter conflicts, in Logan's opinion.- When he'd found her room to be empty he hadn't been very concerned. . . After searching the Mansion for her and not finding her anywhere, however, he started to become a little worried.

At first he had thought she had ran away, because she couldn't handle the Institute. It seem possible, and even understandable, given that Logan himself found the domestication a little irksome. He had gone to Xavier, interrupting his plans for Adam and Kurt's retrieval, and voiced his concern that Kitty might have left. Charles had understood and performed a cursory scan with Cerebro, which only served to alarm them both, as he had been unable to pick up Kitty's signature anywhere in the Bayville area. Xavier had then requested Logan wait outside his study, while he performed a more in-depth and extensive search. . .

Logan disembarked from the wall he had been leaning against for the past hour as he caught the tell-tale signs of Professor Xavier's coming; a faint whirring noise preceding Charles' arrival, as he ghosted down the darkened hallways of the mansion in his electric wheelchair.

"Logan. . . Please, come with me." He said solemnly as he neared the door to his private study, pressing the wooden panel-shaped button that opened the automated door.

Logan complied, entering after Xavier as the door swung open and closed behind them. He had a bad feeling about the curtness and solemnity of Charles' greeting, it was his serious tone, the one reserved for the most dire of situations. The one Logan had been hoping would be unnecessary.

"Alright Chuck, just tell me whats wrong. Where is she?" He stated as soon as the door swung shut.

"I'll not delay Logan, and to be perfectly honest. . . I don't know." Xavier stated, wheeling himself closer to the burly mutant.

"What the hell you mean 'you don't know'?" Logan rejoined angrily. "I thought that damn tin-can of yours could find anyone!"

"Logan. . . I know you are anxious, but please, there is no need to become angry." Charles spoke firmly, his words polite, but his tone making it clear he would not tolerate further outbursts and a practiced calm masking his own upset at Logan's impatience. "Now, I admit. . . There are only a handful of reasons why any mutant on this planet could not be easily found using that 'tin-can', which I happen to be fond of."

At this Logan sighed and made as if to speak, but Xavier interrupted him. "No need for apologies Logan. . . I understand completely. Just try to remain calm for the rest of this conversation?" At Logan's acquiesce, he elaborated further on Cerebro's failing. "As I said. . . There are only a few reasons why Cerebro would fail to recognize a mutant signature. The most prominent being that they are shielding themselves, either mentally or externally. . . And. . . Though I strongly believe this not to be the case, it is worth mentioning that Cerebro can only detect _living_ mutants. . . Though it is far too soon to jump too such a conclusion and I suggest you do not dwell on the possibility."

Logan nodded, acknowledging the possibility, but agreeing with Charles that it was much to soon to consider. . . Besides, at the moment he had another suspect in mind.

"Chuck. . . Kitty came here after fighting with that Alver's punk. . . She never admitted it to me, but I know that's what happened. . . I wonder if he pulled something? Found out where she went, got her outside the mansion, maybe looking for revenge. . ." He trailed off as he realized how far a punk like Alver's might take 'revenge'. . . And given Cerebro's inability to locate her. . .

Charles picked up on his new train of thought and nodded. "Logan, I feel you should not misappropriate judgment so soon. . . However, given what you've told me of his relationship with Kitty, I also suspect it might be a good idea to check on Mr. Alver's whereabouts."

Professor Xavier wheeled around behind his desk, an imposing and heavy oak structure, and pressed a hidden button. A panel within the desktop slid open, revealing a headset, which Xavier placed upon his head, small pads resting upon his temple. Although he'd had a much more advanced and powerful version of this headset installed years before, along with a much more powerful Cerebro, he had kept this headset linked to system, allowing him to make quick connections with Cerebro, if not allowing him the in-depth connection that being present in Cerebro's housing afforded.

Logan awaited with a semblance of patience as Xavier melded his mind with the telepathy-enhancing machine. He had only to wait a few brief moments before Xavier opened his eyes and removed the head set. With a look of puzzlement he turned back to Logan. . .

"I'm afraid I cannot receive a clear signal from Alver's either. . . Perhaps I should return to Cerebro's interior and perform a more thorough scan."

"No need." Logan growled. "I'm going after him, there's no way he's innocent in this."

"Logan, I urge you to act with diligence, we know nothing for certain beyond the fact that both Kitty and Lance are currently unable to be detected by Cerebro. . . I understand it seems very suspicious and I believe Alver's should be checked upon. . . But, don't do anything rash, at least until you know something for certain. . . And. . . Take Scott with you. Just in case."

Logan barely suppressed a growl and nodded his assent to Charles, before retreating out the door and into the hallway, storming through the mansion and into the garage. He was pissed that Chuck was sending Scott with him, ostensibly to keep an eye on him and make sure he didn't do anything regrettable. . . Not that Logan would regret it, if his suspicion's towards Lance turned out to be true.

Jerking the cover from his motorcycle, he hopped on, and was about to fire it up when he heard Scott's voice.

"Look man, I respect you and all, but there's no way I'm double-teaming it on that thing with you." The younger mutant jokingly said.

Logan sighed; he had hoped he might be able to get away, before Scott had the time to make it to the garage. He should've know the Professor would have sent a mental request to Scott. . .

Scott seemed to pick up on Logan's annoyance and dropped his smile. "Hey. . . If you want I can stay behind. I know this is probably something you want to do on your own, from what the Professor said. . ."

"It's fine Shades." Logan said reluctantly, climbing off his motorcycle. "Let's just get going."

Scott nodded and the two of them went towards the back of the garage. . .

. . . Moments later the X-Van careened out of the driveway of the Institute, heading towards the City.

* * *

And there it is.

I know the whole Kurt/Kitty scene was a little thin plot-wise, and i was a bit reticent to include it into the story at first. But i figured, what the heck? This story could use some humor, eh? So there ya go. Maybe it worked, maybe it didn't. It's just one of those idea's that you write and 9 times out of 10 you discard, but i added it in. As for what Kurt tricked Kitty into saying, you'll just have to use your imaginations. Hey. . . You're the one with the dirty mind, not me. ;P

Don't worry, we'll return to seriousness next time around, 'kay?

Also i wanted to have Logan's scene in the last chapter, but i figured it made more sense time-line wise to have it now. If it felt a bit rushed, it's because it was, i'm tired. But also the next chapter is going to be all Logan's, so there's also that.

*sigh*

Sometimes i feel i'm losing vision for this fic', but it think it's mostly because of that big old time stealer known as 'life'. Hope it doesn't show up to bad in the story. _

Anyway, once again this chapter seems really short compared to the more recent ones, but i'll try and make the next one a little meatier. Plus it was fun to write something that wasn't so depressing with Kurt, even if he himself isn't the happiest ray of sunshine right now. . . Hopefully he'll get a chance to smile someday, eh? Maybe come out of this newfound apathetic shell. Maybe Kitty'll come out of her own shell of protection (What? Ya think she's being all annoying for nothing?). Maybe Logan'll get to slice 'n' dice. . . Yeah, that sounds fun. :D

Thanks a bunches for reading! :)


	15. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Fifteen

Hiyer's. Fifteen here. . .

Sooooo. This took way longer to get out than it needed to. Gosh darn it. But it's here and my apologies for the wait. :)

Hey! You! Thanks a bunches for reading! You're awesome.

And a big thank you to reviewer's! You're all ultramegaok! :)

[Anon review response here-] ToLazy! Hi, and no, you're not an ass for being to lazy to log in. I don't mind answering reviews right here, after all, i'm writing this thing. :P In fact, i would answer every review here, but it's much more convenient for the reviewer to respond in P.M., i think. . . Anyhoo. So long as you don't mind getting your response here, i don't mind putting it here. As for the last chappy, i liked writing something a little more silly, maybe i'll throw in some more humor further down the line. I think it'll help counterbalance the seriousness of it all. . . Of course there's probably gonna be some sappy stuff further down the line, so don't want that counterbalance to get too off!

So, without further atchoo. Chapter Fifteen.

* * *

Chapter Fifteen

* * *

A silver ring of smoke drifted towards the crackling ceiling of the dilapidated boardinghouse, barely visible in the dim light of the room.

Lance Alvers lay on the couch below, sending another smoke ring upwards, where it lazily drifted in pursuit of it's fading brethren. It was a trick he had learned when he was twelve years old and one he had proudly showed off to the other kids in his neighborhood, while they all stood around in the alley, smoking pot and trying to match Lance's level of adeptness in the art.

Of course he'd never told them he had gotten the idea from the dog-eared copy of The Hobbit he had in his bedroom. . . Such an admission would ruin his cred'.

Lance exhaled heavily and sucked in another lungful of the hash, staring through half-closed eyes at the cracking ceiling above. . . He hadn't always been like this; wasn't always a burnout or a thug. . . Sure, he'd always been around the scene. But much like the literature he kept hidden from the other kids in his room, or the near straight A's he made up until high-school, he had a hidden side that others never saw. . . The side of him that kept him away from the rougher crowds and made him decline invitation's to 'try' the harder substances that were passed around. The part of him that made him stay up into the night doing his homework, even after he laughed at the idea with his friends, swearing that one day he would just not bother going to school. . . Even though he would always show up anyway, under the pretense that he couldn't miss another day, or else 'they' would bring him down. Truth was he'd only played hooky once and he'd got caught by his mother, who promptly marched him straight to the school.

His mother was the only one who knew how hard he worked to stay on the straight and narrow, and it didn't hurt that she had no problem smacking him in the right direction if he veered the wrong way. Not that he got far off track at that time. . . He tried his best to keep in line. For his mother, anyway. To keep her happy. . . He would've done anything. Anything to keep her smiling, to keep her from worrying about him like she did his older brother. . .

Then Lance's mother had died. . .

His older brother had been appointed his guardian, after they had found him anyway. And even as unfit as he had been to the task, Lance got stuck with him. His brother was involved in things that had scared Lance, thing's he hadn't ever been witness to until then. It hadn't taken long before Lance had fell apart. . . He wasn't under his brother's watch for more than a few months. A few days after that he'd gotten the first taste of his future life. . . From then to now had been a steady decent into decay, the books he had read now forgotten and his education abandoned. Not longer after, his mutation had developed. . . From that moment on he was a force to be reckoned with. He never let anyone tell him what to do or push him around, and if they tried. . . He would rock their world.

Then 'She' had shown up. . .

She was just another girl at first. . . He always maintained that. He never let on that she was anything more than an easy lay. . . Of course the truth was, he'd fell for her the moment he'd met her. And if she had known he'd called her an easy lay, he would've been quite a sorry individual. . . But he had appearances to maintain, at least around others. Around her it was different; she saw through his bravado. Saw the kid he'd once been, saw the intelligence and empathy he still possessed. It was only for that reason she had stayed with him as long as she had.

Now the bitch was gone.

Lance snorted angrily and sat up, stubbing his joint onto the coffee table. He ran a hand through his hair and sighed, before reaching for another joint, rolling it with practiced ease. He'd been like this ever since Kitty had left. . . Moping on the couch all day, smoking and shooting up. He didn't think he would've cared this much, but the bitch left him. _She_ left_ him_. . .

Leaning back into the sofa, Lance brought the smoking joint to his lips. He didn't know where Kitty had went and the only thing that had kept him from trying to find her was the knowledge that she had most likely went to Logan. . . There weren't many people that made Lance feel afraid, but Kitty's 'father' was definitely one of them (And angry Kitty being another. . . ). Luckily he'd had very few encounters with the man, although those few were enough to give him cause to be anxious.

Lance lolled his head back and once more stared up at the ceiling. . .

*creak*

_'Sounds like Blob's up. . .' _He thought, unconcerned.

*CRASH*

Suddenly the front door to the boardinghouse burst open, splintering and smashing back violently. Lance bolted upright and was faced with a sight that nearly made him faint from a sudden rush of fear:

Logan's stocky frame filled the doorway, his fury alarmingly evident and his adamantium-infused claw's glistening in the sunlight streaming through the ruined door.

"Alver's!" He bellowed furiously, quickly crossing the distance between the two before Lance could react. He grabbed Lance in a flash and hurled the younger mutant across the room, sending him into the wall and following after before Lance could recover, jerking him to his feet and roughly slamming him back into the wall, pinning him there.

"Logan!" A voice called out in alarm, admonishing the burly mutant.

"Listen rockhead, you've got five seconds to tell me where Kitty is, so start talking. . . Now." Logan growled, ignoring Scott's cry and placing the tips of his claws just under Lances chin.

Lance's head was reeling, the sudden and startling attack and the impact with the wall scrambling his wits. He had the sense enough to look afraid, with his eyes wide and an involuntary tremble coursing it's way through his body. As soon as he felt the cold metal of Logan's claws rest underneath his chin, however, his brain began scrambling to form a reply, before he found his head detached from his spine.

_'Kitty. Where. Don't know.' _. . .

"I d-don't know where s-she is!" He babbled. "She left here a few day ago, I ain't seen her since!"

Logan growled again, shoving Lance up harder against the wall, causing his toes to leave the ground. "Don't lie to me punk." He warned.

"I ain't lying man! I ain't lyin'! Look!" Lance whined, vaguely trying to gesture towards his face. "See what she did to me!"

Logan did indeed notice the bruising on Lance's face and he knew without a doubt Kitty could have done it. . . Easily.

"The bitch went psycho!" Lance added in a panic, as he saw Logan's examination of his face.

Logan snarled and punched Lance solidly in the stomach, releasing his hold on the boy as he did so. Lance dropped to the ground with a groan and clutched his belly.

"What was that for, man?" He wheezed, but Logan ignored him, turning around and storming upstair's, where he could be heard ripping through the rest of the doors in the building, searching throughout for any sign of Kitty. There were yelps of surprise and a few of the other inhabitants of the boardinghouse appeared downstairs, wisely fleeing from the wrath of Logan.

"That, I believe, is for calling Kitty a 'bitch'." Scott remarked, now a little more at ease seeing as how Logan had not killed anyone. Truth be told, he'd kept a hand over his glasses, just in case Logan had shown no sign of relenting. As it was, he was certain Lance could live with a few more bruises.

A rather large young man sauntered over to where Lance was crumpled against the wall, offering his hand to Lance for assistance.

"Fuck off, fatty." Lance grumbled, slapping Fred's proffered hand away and hauling himself to his feet with a grunt of pain. The larger mutant seemed to shrink a little at his refusal, but remained quiet and returned to the corner, where he was surprisingly unnoticeable, given his size.

Keeping a wary eye on the people in the room, Scott took in the state of the building. It had looked deplorable from the outside, but on the inside it was absolutely crummy. Paint and wallpaper peeled from the walls, the ceiling was crumbly and crackled, the carpeting coming up and threatening to reveal a colony of mold living underneath. Springs tried to poke their way through the sofa, which was stained in ways Scott didn't want to think of and the rest of the furniture was in varying states of ruin.

Also fairly obvious was the illicit substances that frequented the place. If not the haze that hung thick in the room from Lance's recent smoke-out, then the various types of paraphernalia that littered the area, all a testament to the habits of the boardinghouses inhabitants.

There was the sound of heavy boots thundering down the stairs, then Logan reappeared, a collective breath being held across the room. He glared one last time at Lance and then stormed out of the building, vacating through the busted entrance. Scott kept his attention on the gathered inhabitants, who seemed largely nonplussed by the excitement, and backed out after Logan. Once outside, he turned and caught up with the older man, who was already yanking open the door to the X-Van. Scott circled around and climbed into the passenger side seat.

"She ain't been there." Logan said, before Scott could form a question.

Scott shook his head. "Man. . . How did she stand staying in that place?" He asked, as Logan started the vehicle.

"'Cause of me." Logan sighed. "I. . . Pushed her too hard to join me at the Institute. . . Gave her hell a few times."

Scott nodded in understanding. "Well. . . At least she came around eventually." He stated, before wincing at how lame it sounded. Logan didn't seem to notice, or gave no outward indication that he did, remaining silent as the ride continued.

_'Where the hell are you now?'_ He thought, as he turned the van back towards home.

* * *

"And you are certain there was no sign of Kitty having been there recently?"

"Yeah. . . Smelled her all around, but the scent was cold. She ain't been there since she left."

Logan sighed as Professor Xavier folded his fingers beneath his chin; a sure sign he was puzzled. Logan had just finished recounting his search of the boardinghouse and his encounter with Alvers, all of which had revealed nothing new as to where Kitty had disappeared to, or why.

"Well, I must confess, I had my doubts that Mr. Alvers was the perpetrator in the first place. . . But it is worth knowing that he may be ruled entirely. However, I'm afraid this leaves us with little direction." Xavier spoke, unfolding his hands and placing them on the armrests of his chair.

"Still doesn't explain why that punk didn't show up on Cerebro." Logan pointed out, secretly wishing Lance would've at least put up a fight. Then he could've had a good reason for giving the rock-tumbler a few more gut-punches.

"Ah. . . Well, according to what Scott told me. . . I feel it could be possible some of the 'substances' Lance is fond of might have made it difficult to pick out his signature. That is something that will have to be looked into at a future date, but for now Kitty remains our priority." Xavier explained. "Logan. . . Should you wish, it has been sufficient enough time now that we could report Kitty's disappearance to the authorities. Perhaps place an APB?"

Logan shook his head emphatically. "No. For all we know Kitty might've just ran away. . . If she did, then I don't want to stop her." He said, knowing it was possible Kitty just hadn't been able to handle the transition to the Mansion. . . Although in truth, he didn't believe this.

"Very well. . . Besides, if that is the case, then the authorities would do little to help us." Xavier acknowledged. "For now, I will try some further techniques to try and locate Kitty, or at the very least give us some indication of where she has gotten to."

"Charles. . . I, uh- Well, what about your friend, Adam? Anything new on him?" Logan asked, although in truth he couldn't give a damn at the moment.

Xavier frowned and shook his head. "No. . . I have received no further information and I could find no leads. Germany keeps a very tight lid on their activities and thus far I have been unable to dig up anything on Adam's whereabouts, or what may have happened since our rescue attempt."

Logan made a non-committal noise and Xavier smiled lightly.

"Logan, rest assured, I will put every bit as much effort into finding Kitty as I have in finding my friend. Though it is of unfortunate timing, Kitty will be my priority for the moment and although her tenure has been brief. . . She is a part of us here at the Institute and I will treat her disappearance with as much importance as I would anyone else."

"Chuck, I didn't mean-"

Xavier cut him off with a wave of his hand, offering Logan a smile. "I know how important Kitty is to you Logan, but try not to worry. . . Wherever she is, Kitty is a strong and capable young woman and I'm certain she is fine."

Logan sighed resignedly and turned back to towards the door of the study. "Call me if you find anything Chuck, I need to blow off some steam." He spoke over his shoulder as he exited the room, leaving the Professor to himself.

Logan trudged through the hallways of the Institute, heading for the Danger Room. Despite Charles' reassurance, he couldn't help but be worried for Kitty.

_'Damn it, if that girl really did run off, I'm gonna kick her ass. . .' _He thought as he stabbed at the keypad to the door that led into the more tightly controlled areas of the Institute. Call it fatherly instinct, or call it intuition, but whatever it was, he was certain that Kitty's disappearance wasn't her simply being unable to cope with the difference if the Institute. Hell, _he_ was able to stand being here, so he knew Kitty wouldn't have skipped out so soon. . . Or at least he hoped. Although any other explanations made no sense. . .

He stepped into the control booth of the Danger Room and keyed up an intensive simulation, one that he was sure would keep his mind occupied for a while anyway. Logan was in charge of designing, or at least, coming up with, the various battle and situational simulations that were run in the Danger Room; the purpose of which was preparing and training the Institute's field-ready inhabitants for the myriad of unpredictable and uncontrollable situations they might encounter in the operational field. As it were, Logan enjoyed pushing his charges to the limit and coming up with new and inventive ways to keep them on their toes. . . Not to say he didn't also put himself through the most extreme of activities he could imagine. Indeed, he pushed himself to paces other students, and even his contemporaries, would be unable to withstand, let alone to do so with his level of adeptness.

As the simulation commenced countdown, Logan stepped into the elevator that led to the Danger Room floor, to where the action would begin. He rolled his arms and exhaled heavily before the onslaught began. From the moment the countdown ceased, to the moment the simulation ended, Logan was faced with an unrelenting and grueling battle simulation, placing him against odds well and above those that he would normally encounter. Laser's, rapid-fire weapons, holographic combatant opponents, obstacles, traps, concussive rounds and more, all he willingly subjected himself to face. Many would describe it as exceeding sadomasochistic level's of self-abuse, but Logan weathered every obstacle thrown at him with near-ease and the physical exertion only made him to push harder, instead of slowing down.

Even when he received an injury, his healing-factor allowed him to press on without pause, rendering him nearly unstoppable. Over the years (How many, he was unsure.), Logan had subjected his body to inhuman, and often gruesome levels of torture, ostensibly to test his limit's and see just how far his mutation would take him. It was more than just a flirtation with danger, he outright courted death with abandon. As of yet, he had encountered nothing that he couldn't overcome, thanks to his mutation.

Of course the kicker had always been, no matter how horrible an injury his body healed, the pain was always just as prominent and just as real as it would be to any other human alive. . .

An hour later, Logan stood in the middle of the Danger Room, having beaten the simulation in record time. He was dripping sweat and his clothes were stained with blood he had lost from various injuries that were now non-existent, but he was mostly untaxed and were it not for the physical appearance, no one would be able to tell he had even exerted himself.

A hollow *bing* signaled that the Danger Room was now safe to enter and that the simulation had ceased entirely, as the near-sentient room began it's self-reparation. Surprisingly enough, the elevator across the room began to descend, heralding the arrival of someone coming from the control booth. The door's to the elevator slid open and a figure emerged from within, walking the length of the room towards Logan.

He turned towards her as she approached, offering her an inclination of his head, preceding a more forward greeting.

"Hey Red." Logan greeted, as Jean Grey neared closer.

"Logan." She returned. "Some show." She added, gesturing to the quickly repaired room.

"Didn't know I was charging." He replied.

"Just name your price." Jean retorted with a wry smile.

"What're ya doing here?" Logan asked, ignoring the pull to return her smile and add a further remark.

"Sorry, was I supposed to be somewhere else?"

Logan didn't reply, but fixed his eyes on Jean's, awaiting a more acceptable answer. Jean returned his stare, her smile unfaltering, until she finally acquiesced.

"I heard about Kitty." She said, her voice softer than before.

Logan snorted. "Shades, huh?" At her nod he rolled his eyes. "Kid, can't keep his mouth shut around you."

Jean shrugged and her smile returned. "I asked first, to be fair." She said, before her smile dimmed. "You know. . . I tried to talk to Kitty some. . . But I don't think she liked me much. I told her. . . If she needed anything, you know? But. . . She's a lot like you."

"Yeah. . . I guess so." Logan acknowledged.

"She's your daughter?"

"Eh. . . More or less. . . Not by blood, but- Ah, hell, she is as far as I'm concerned." Logan said.

Jean nodded her understanding. "I see. . . Any actual children? Blood-related, I mean."

"Eh, I dunno. . . I can't remember everything, you know."

"Well, it's possible then?"

Logan frowned and exhaled. . . It was something he had wondered himself many times. Even before he had met Kitty and especially in the years afterward. Truth be told, he had bedded more women than he could ever hope to remember, even if he hadn't had memory problems. He supposed it was possible, that somewhere, he might have fathered a child. In times past the idea might not have bothered him, but ever since Kitty had awoken the softer side of his nature, he sometimes felt a little guilty that he might never know his own son or daughter.

"Let's just say, ah, 'protection' wasn't ever a priority in my part. . . So. . . I try to leave it at what I don't know can't hurt me." Logan said, although it was bullshit, he knew full well what one didn't know could be the more painful than what someone did know.

There was a brief lull in conversation before Jean cocked her head slightly. "So, how did you guys meet?"

Logan fixed her with a regarding stare and Jean fully expected him to clam up then and there, but his features softened suddenly.

"I, uh. . . I met her when she was fourteen. . . She was. . . Young, scrawny. . . Scared." Logan began and a momentary look of surprise crossed Jeans face, before she became more attentive. "Most of all, she was alone. . . Hell. I couldn't leave her the way I found her. . . So I took her in, I guess. Or she wormed her way in, anyway. . ."

Logan stopped and his gaze became unfocused, as he remembered how Kitty had been when he found her. Jean remained silent, awaiting for him to continue.

"Most of the guys I ran with then. . . They thought Kitty was like. . . Like my 'pet' or something. . . It made me sick. Was the beginning of the end for the life I was living. . . Guess I didn't get out soon enough though. Not before it affected her somehow."

"Logan. . . Kitty. . . She's, um. She has 'problems', right?" Jean asked as Logan went silent.

"Yeah."

"Most of us. . . Well, we kind of thought so. . . I mean, we never asked her or anything. . . Well-" Jean stopped abruptly and Logan turned his gaze back to her.

"Well, what?" He asked suspiciously.

"I. . . Might have mentioned that Hank could. . . Um, you know, help her. . . With her 'problem'." Jean said, wincing slightly when she realized the effect the suggestion might've had. "But! I wasn't mean or trying to be condescending! I really just told her we would all support her any way we could, I only wanted to help. . . I didn't think she would. . . Leave or something."

Logan let out yet another sigh, that was somewhere between a growl and a groan. "It ain't your fault Red. . . If she did leave, I mean. . ."

"You. . . You don't think she ran away?"

"No. . . Not really." Logan admitted.

"Oh. . ." Jean gave him a smile, before a curious look came over her face. "So. . . Um, no children. . . Any special ladies?"

"Why all the questions all of a sudden Jean?" Logan suddenly snapped, visibly clamming up.

A brief startled look came over Jean's face, before she quickly replaced it with a smirk. "Well. . . Kitty's got a place in there, so it's just interesting to find out our resident tough guy has a heart. Besides. . . Can't a girl be a little curious?"

"Not now." Logan stated. "And not with me."

"Fine." Jean said, a slight pout on her features. "Be that way. . ." She pivoted gracefully and started back towards the elevator, before stopping half-way and turning back towards him. "Logan. . . Kitty will be ok. Just give the Professor a few days. . . He'll find something." She smiled again and continued her retreat, stepping into the elevator and disappearing as the door slid closed behind her.

Logan watched as she left, feeling a conflict of interest's at the redhead's behavior; clearly she was more than a 'little curious'. He shook his head and put those thoughts out of mind. Right now, they were unimportant. Kitty was still his concern and everything else didn't matter. . .

. . . He sniffed lightly and grimaced.

Well. He could also use a shower.

* * *

And there it tis.

So. . . The bit with Lance really snuck up on me. And whatdyaknow! He was a Tolkien fan. Ha! I dunno, i think it's a nice little reference to his past, so it kind of explains how he got the way he is. *shrug*

So, the consensus across most of the Mansion at the moment is that Kitty ran away. Logan and Xavier don't really buy into it, but it does seem the most convenient answer, considering she hasn't been around long enough to make enemy's. More on that later. . .

Guess what? The whole Danger Room/Jean scene also snuck up on me. . . But i think it works. Right? Just a little bit of insight into the more background character's. . . The whole Jean thing probably won't have a big impact on the rest of the story, but it was an interesting turn of event's. And a little fun to write.

So, anyway. . . The next chapter will be back to Kurt and Kitty, and there might be a little of a time skip, so as to keep the plot rolling. Right now it seems a little thin, as the only real motivator's are Adam's capture and Kitty's disappearance, but I've hopefully got something more interesting in the pipeline. :)

Much thanks for reading! :D


	16. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Sixteen

Oh, lookie. . . It's a new chapter. . . Yay? :o

Ok. I'm like super sorry this took so long to get out, especially since the last chapter also took so long to get out. . . My apologies. You're a beautiful person for being patient.

Interestingly. . . I originally planned to do a chapter week when i started this fic'. So. . . At least i didn't do that! Because then it'd take forever. . . Of course at one point i also wanted to update every single day. . . Ha. ha. ha.

As a side note. . . It's been two whole months since i started this thing! I originally didn't think i'd be at for more than a couple of weeks. :P

My biggest thank you's to you's for reading! And a big thank you to those of you who review! Your comments and opinions are super-duper. :)

[Anon review here -] Hullo, TooLazy. Thank's for enjoying Logan's portrayal! I always thought he had a very protective and almost paternal instinct in the show, but i always felt he would be a little more fatherly towards some individuals. Especially Kitty and Rogue. . . And no, i'm sorry to say, Rogue won't make an appearance in this fic'. Aww. . . Thanks for reviewing! :)

And, onto the show! A little bit of a time skip here, but let's keep the plot rolling, shall we? ;)

* * *

Chapter Sixteen

* * *

"Well. There it is. . ."

"Ja. . ."

"So. . . It's a jail?"

"Looks like it used to be."

"And, we're going in there?"

"That's where they might be keeping Adam. . . So, ja."

"Oh. . . Well then."

Kurt and Kitty fell silent as they both surveyed the building in the distance. . .

The gray building stood in the near-distance, enclosed and encircled behind a wall of stone, which was itself topped with a low fence of razor wire. Four guard towers stood at each corner of the wall and a large grated gate was imbedded within the very center of the stone enclosure. Beyond that was a tunnel of sorts, constructed with chain-link fence, leading further into the yard of the compound and just wide enough for a vehicle to drive through. Then came the building itself, an imposing structure, impregnable in appearance and three stories high, with two long and low wings stretching out from the main center.

Overall it appeared to be a reformed prison, with much of the original adornments still in place, all with the intent to keep what was within, within.

"So, I guess there's no need for me to ask how we're going to get inside, huh?" Kitty said, with a slight roll of her eyes.

"I'll teleport us down, you. . . Phase, or whatever and get us inside. Then we find Adam." Kurt stated, standing up and facing her.

"Wow, simple enough, isn't it?" Kitty said, giving Kurt a dubious look.

"Um. . . It probably won't be that easy. . . But I've never assaulted a military facility before."

"Well, that's two of us. . . Let's just. Stay alive, right?"

"Right." Kurt agreed. "And find Adam."

"Of course. . . Wouldn't want to have come all this way for nothing." Kitty muttered the last part, but Kurt picked up what she said.

"You know, I didn't exactly ask you to tag along, so you can't really complain." He remarked.

Kitty fixed Kurt with a sudden look. "That wasn't a complaint!" She stated, loudly.

"Oh, of course not. Never is." Kurt mumbled.

"What the hell does that mean?" Kitty said, angrily.

"It mean's you complain too much!" Kurt burst out, allowing his annoyance to become more evident.

"I do not!" Kitty protested.

"Yes, you do!" Kurt retorted..

"Well- I. . . " Kitty trailed off, at a loss for what to say. "Dammit, I don't have to help you, you know?" She finally blurted out.

"Fine! I didn't ask you too anyway!" Kurt said in exasperation.

Kitty silently seethed for a moment, before she spoke again. "Oh yeah? Well how ya gonna get through *that*?" She asked, gesturing at the walls of the compound in the distance.

Kurt turned in the direction she pointed and stared, remaining silent.

"Well?"

"Well. . . I- I'll teleport. . . And. . ."

"And?" Kitty asked. "And what? What about when you get inside? What about getting Adam out? What if he is to weak to teleport? In fact! How will you even teleport without them detecting you? Huh?"

"I. . . I'll just figure something out! I don't know!" Kurt cried out, turning towards Kitty and giving her a look of uncertainty, his mask of anger falling away momentarily.

Kitty felt her own anger fall away as she stared into his face, his yellow-tinted eyes filled with unhidden worry; the points she had brought up were valid and they both knew it. They also both knew he would get nowhere on his own, whether he wanted to admit it or not. At the moment Kitty didn't care, but she did want an apology if she was going to help the ungrateful mutant.

"Say you're sorry." She stated bluntly.

"Was?" He responded.

"Say you're sorry! Apologize for being such an ass to me, when I'm just trying to help." She said indignantly.

"Nein!" Kurt cried stubbornly.

"Fine then. You'll have to rescue Adam on your own." Kitty said, turning her back to him. "Good luck with that." She shot over her shoulder, as she began to walk away, a knowing smirk fixed on her face.

To his credit, Kurt waited until she was a good distance from him, before he cried out to her retreating form. "Wait!"

Kitty stopped and her face broke into a grin, before she quickly suppressed it and turned around, trying to appear unconcerned. "What? Anything you want to say?"

Kurt gritted his teeth, but pressed onward. "I'm. . . Sorry." He said through a clamped jaw.

Kitty openly smirked now, but didn't accept his apology. "For what?" She asked, prompting Kurt to growl at her, which only caused her grin to grow wider. "Come on. . . Say it." She addled.

"I'm sorry. . . For being an arschloch." Kurt gritted out.

"In English."

"Gah! Nein! Not until you apologize for being annoying!" Kurt suddenly yelled out, losing control of his growing temper.

"I am not annoying!" Kitty shouted back, her own temper returning. "It's just you are the most unfriendly, ungrateful, depressing and closed-off person I have ever met!"

Kurt just gaped at her, his mouth open in protest, but no words being formed. She placed her hands on her hips, daring him to offer a rebuttal. They glared at each other in silence, each angry at the other and both feeling unjustly treated; Kurt being angry because Kitty did not understand what he had been through, and Kitty upset because Kurt didn't seem to realize she was a thousand miles from home and encountering a situation she had never expected.

Neither seemed to realized that they were both alone and at odds with the only person who was able to understand what they were each going through.

Finally Kurt broke the tense silence. "Look. . . Will you just help me rescue Adam? Then. . . We can both be through with each other. You call your team and get us out of here and you'll never have to deal with me again."

Kitty gave him a contemplative look, but gave a curt nod of her head. "Fine. . . I'll help you, but then that's it. I want to go home. Deal?"

"Capisce." Kurt nodded.

Kitty rolled her eyes. "That's. . . Oh, never mind. Let's just go already." She sighed.

"Alright then." Kurt said, turning to take one last look at the facility they were about to infiltrate. He reasoned that a smaller town like Eisenach wouldn't have very many mutant-detecting sensor's, and so far he had been correct. . . The facility itself, however, would be a different story, so once inside they would have to refrain from further use of their abilities.

He turned to Kitty and with a brisk nod, laid his hand on her shoulder.

*BAMF*

An instant later and they were standing inside the compound, a few hundred feet from the walls of the facility itself. A brief jog and they pressed themselves against the dull cream-colored bricks of the facility wall, in the dark corner of one of the wings.

"Ok, now what?" Kitty asked, keeping her voice low, although they had yet to spot anybody around the complex.

"You get us through the wall." Kurt replied, his voice lowered as well.

"But. . . What abo-"

"I don't care. Just get us through." Kurt interrupted.

Kitty gave him a doubtful look, but said nothing, clamping her hand around his wrist and turning toward the wall, half-dragging him into it. Kurt shuddered a little as they passed through the wall, feeling once again the slight electric-tingle that was associated with Kitty's ability. As soon as they were on the other side Kitty promptly let go of his wrist and stood away from him. Kurt ignored the niggling worry in the back of his head, and Kitty's seething attitude, and instead allowed his eyes to adjust to the darkened corridor they now found themselves in.

_'Ok. . . Now what?' _He thought, echoing Kitty's words moment's earlier.

The corridor they were in spanned the length of the wing, a few door's leading off to small rooms on either side. The hall itself had no furniture or fixtures to populate it, beyond a few lighting fixtures, which were dark. The place had obviously been renovated at the time of the facility's installation, as the tones and design of the corridor only faintly resembled the prison it had once been, instead appearing more akin to a government office space, if still largely utilitarian.

Strangely, there was no signs of any activity in the place, with the lights dark and no sounds echoing down the corridor.

"Look's pretty empty."

Kurt turned to Kitty as she spoke, echoing his own concern at the apparent lack of activity.

"Well?" She asked, giving him an impatient look.

He sighed inwardly and turned his back to her, gingerly progressing down the corridor. . . He had no idea where to go from here. If Adam had indeed been taken here, he assumed that the place would be much more bustling and active. But so far they had yet to see any signs of life and the dark corridor only served to further the feeling that the place was abandoned.

Kurt felt his heart sink at the thought, his only hope dimming at the prospect of the entire journey out here having been for naught, but he continued down the hall, wagering that he knew nothing for certain yet. Kitty reluctantly followed behind, any semblance of alliance she'd had with the blue-furred mutant ahead of her quickly fading. She'd quite had enough of his attitude, and the fact remained she had no reason for being here that she could think of.

Kurt stopped in front of the double doors leading out of the corridor and into the main center of the building, consulting the small sign that indicated various points of interest within the facility. 'Wing B' was the name of the corridor they had passed through, 'Wing A' obviously being the wing on the other side of the main building. 'Entrance', 'Main Hall', 'Stairs'. . . Nothing that indicated the place was anything more than a simple government facility. Not even any indicator's as to the purpose of the building, just vague names for the area's within.

Stepping through the double doors, they were greeted to the wide entrance area, but once again the place was dark and very sparsely populated. A reception desk stood in the middle of the room and a few chairs were placed against the wall near the entrance. On the opposite side of the room were the double door's leading into 'Wing A', along the back wall were two door's with signs indicating their purpose as lavatories, and on the same side of the room as Kurt and Kitty was another doorway, although there was no door, only the frame. One could see that it lead into a small landing for a narrow staircase.

"Wow. It looked bigger on the outside." Kitty said, breaking the silence and her words echoing a little in the nearly empty room. She no longer bothered to keep her voice low, as it seemed there was little reason to be worried for any presence other than her own and Kurt's. "Not exactly what I expected. . . Gotta say it's kind of disappointing."

Kurt just stared at the space before them and shook his head. "I don't understand. . . This is the place, I'm sure of it. But. . . There's nothing here."

"Didn't you say the pamphlet you found was outdated?"

"Ja. . . But-"

"But. It looks like this place hasn't been used in forever. . . Come on, let's just go call my team and try and find some solid info', ok?" Kitty reasoned.

Kurt's shoulder's slumped visibly, but he suddenly tensed and an angry look passed over his face. He spun around and faced Kitty, pointing at her accusingly. "Verdammt! I don't care about your team! And I don't have the time to waste waiting on them. . . Adam is somewhere, I know it! And if I don't find him. . . Then, there's no telling what they will do!"

Kitty's face turned livid at his outburst, but in a surprisingly calm voice, one that people who had known her long enough knew she only used when verging on dangerously angry, she spoke. "You. . . Do not point your finger at me. It is not my fault your friend was taken and it is not my fault this place is empty. . . Let's get one thing very fucking clear! You may have saved me, but I didn't have to follow you these past couple of days. I could have walked away and found my team and then I could have went home. I didn't have to stick around and I didn't have to help you because of the way you look, and I damn sure don't have to help you anymore. . . So you know what? I'll do what I should have done in the first place and walk the hell away."

Finished with her tirade, she spun on her heel and began to storm away, but in the darkness she failed to notice the sudden shift from tile to carpet inside the room. Her toe caught the edge of the carpeting and she stumbled, giving out a sharp gasp of surprise, before plunging headfirst towards the floor. Kurt, still reeling from Kitty's angry reproach, watched on in shock as she fell through the floor, her legs and feet quickly disappearing down below, leaving him alone in the room. He stood numbly for a moment, unsure of what he should do. . .

Did she fall through the ground? Can she come back up? Will she just keep falling?

He had no idea of that part of her ability, having neglected to ask her anything about her 'gift', having been entirely focused on finding Adam and controlling the emotions that threatened to burst free at any given time.

"Kitty?" He called out tentatively, feeling a little foolish considering he was talking to the floor. "Are you. . . Down there?"

Needless to say the gray and crimson carpet, which was in shockingly bad taste when compared to the rest of the room, didn't bother to offer him a reply.

A few minutes passed by and he continued to stay rooted to the spot, unable to form a considerate idea of what to do now. He couldn't just leave knowing that Kitty could be trapped who knows how far down in the ground, yet he hadn't any clue how to get to her. The silence of the building seemed to weigh down on him, making him all to aware of how lonely it suddenly seemed. . . Although he hadn't exactly gone out of his way to offer any friendly conversation towards Kitty, her presence had at least been something of a comfort, if not exactly placating, due to the bickering. Now he began to fear that she had fallen through the earth and was now suffocated and dead, buried beneath an abandoned government facility and leaving him with some sense of responsibility for her death. . . He felt a stab of pain shoot across his heart. He did not want to be responsible for someone else's death; the guilt he tried to ward off from Sophia's was soul-crushing as it was.

Yet as the minutes ticked by, his worry grew, as did the need to do _something_, rather than just stand here.

_'Ok. . . Um, what can I do? I can. . . Teleport? Teleport where!? Ai. . . Er, I can try and contact her team? Dammit! I don't know who they are! What do I do, what do I do?' _Kurt thought, beginning to feel a panic descend upon him.

"Ugh! Hang on Kitty. . . I'll. . . Do something." He said to the floor, running his hand through his hair nervously.

_'But what?' _

"BOO!"

"AH!" Kurt leaped in the air, letting out a startled cry of surprise. He fell backwards and landed, quite literally, on his tail, which bent crookedly beneath him and was altogether uncomfortable. His heart was beating wildly, pumping blood through his veins, although if it had not been for his blue skin and fur, he was certain he would be as white as a sheet.

"Aha, ha, ha!"

Kurt turned his head up and saw a laughing Kitty staring down at him, glee evident on her face, apparently taking great joy in the fact that she had probably just caused his fur to go prematurely gray. He gaped his mouth like a fish, trying to form words, but finding none that would fit. Thankfully Kitty was able to find words for him.

"Oh my god, you scream like a little girl!" She chortled, before clamping her hand over her mouth, as if suddenly remembering something.

Kurt felt his cheeks flush, partly because of his embarrassment, and partly because of his newly-developed temper starting to rise. "What the hell? I thought you were dead!" He cried out.

"Oh? And why is that?" Kitty asked, with an amused look on her face as he attempted to stand.

"Because, I thought you fell through the ground and got trapped! I thought you were suffocating to death!"

"Wow. I had no idea you cared." Kitty said sarcastically.

Kurt made as if to say something else, but Kitty quickly crossed the distance between them and clamped her hand over his mouth.

"Shhhh. . . " She hissed. "Be quiet. . . This place isn't as abandoned as it looks." She whispered, with a hint of warning in her eye. Slowly she removed her hand from Kurt's mouth, drawing away from him as she did.

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked, his voice hushed.

Kitty didn't reply, instead cocking her head to the side. "Hmm. . . You're face, it's different than the rest of you. . . It's all. . . Fuzzy."

"What do you mean?" Kurt repeated, punctuating each word urgently.

Kitty smirked and pointed down below Kurt's feet. . .

"You'll never believe what I found."

* * *

Logan clenched his fists impatiently.

He was once again in Professor Xavier's study, along with Scott Summer's. They were gathered there because Charles had said he'd had a revelation in the hunt for Kitty, but so far the wheelchair-bound telepath had done little beyond recapping what they already knew. . . Logan usually didn't mind Xavier's propensity for being thorough, but right now he was sorely lacking in patience.

"Now, as I have said before, the only reason's I should be unable to pick up a mutant signature is due to mental shielding, or external shielding." Professor Xavier continued in his recap.

"Or if they're dead." Scott interjected, eliciting a low growl from Logan.

"As we have also stated before, there is no reason to believe that is the case. . . Therefore, I propose we refrain from further mention of such extremes, unless such concerns become warranted." Xavier reasoned, prompting Scott to send him an apologetic look, but Logan remained silent in the exchange.

"Look, Chuck, no disrespect, but we've been over this already. . ." Logan said.

Charles nodded his head at Logan's unspoken request that he cut to the chase. "Yes, yes, you're right. . . I apologize for prolonging things Logan." He conceded.

Logan grunted a response, which served to further broadcast his impatience.

"Now. Kitty, despite being a strong-willed young woman, does not, I believe, possess the mental training and strength necessary to shield herself from Cerebro's probing. Thus leaving only the possiblity of external shielding. . . Once again, I do not believe Kitty has opted to don some type of shielding apparatus, such as a helmet or other such things."

At this Xavier paused for a moment and gestured out the window of the study, where the day was just beginning to turn to dusk.

"There are area's in the world which Cerebro cannot penetrate. Larger such area's are usually shielded by some type of shield-generator, which operates much like antennas or radio waves. Other areas, such as government facilities, or holding cells are shielded by more physical mean's, such as specially designed paint or covering's."

Scott raised his hand, as if being taught a lesson by a school teacher, to which the Professor amusingly nodded. "Um, Professor. Is that something like a Faraday Cage?" He asked.

"Ah, well, similar in intent anyway." Xavier acknowledged.

"So, what? Ya think Kitty's been taken?" Logan asked, alarmingly.

"Not exactly." Xavier cryptically replied. "While it is true that if she were taken and placed within a shielded cell or area, then I would be unable to locate her. . . I do not feel this is the case. After all, there would be no incentive for our, ah, 'regular', enemies to kidnap her or bring her harm. Her stay here has been rather brief, and I would not expect any of our adversaries to have taken any interest in Kitty."

"So. . . What does that leave?" Scott asked.

"Well, in the spirit of brevity, I'll not go into the details of explaining how, but in theory one could take the principles applied to small-scale shield-generators and apply them to a larger-scale, such as a satellite, with which one could, theoretically, shield a potentially vast area."

Professor Xavier took a breath and suddenly switched gears, seemingly veering off track of importance.

"Recently, the Institute received two phone calls, both collect and long-distance, via our public assistance contact number. Unfortunately, both calls were accidentally ignored by our automated answering system, and filed away within the system as 'spam' calls. . . Now, the origination of these calls were from Germany, and some further digging uncovered that they were placed from within my old friend's residence. Adam's, house."

"Er. . . No offense Professor. . . But I thought we were here to talk about Kitty?" Scott pointed out.

Xavier smiled lightly and nodded his head. "And so we are. . . Would you care to guess which country has recently been rumored to develop such a satellite as I described earlier?"

"Germany." Logan stated, getting an inkling of what Charles was building up to.

"That's right." Xavier nodded at Logan's reply. "And didn't Kitty's disappearance occur at the same time Scott and yourself went to Germany to find Adam?"

At this Scott caught on. "Wait. . . You don't think Kitty stowed away and somehow got stranded in Germany, do you?"

"I admit. . . I cannot confirm such a theory. But, even as far-fetched as it sounds. . . I strongly suspect this to be the case." Professor Xavier said. "And, given how Kitty seems to be a. . . Ah, 'restless', individual. . . It certainly seems possible curiosity would get the better of her."

"Kid never knew how to stay put." Logan said with a sigh.

"So, what do we do?" Scott asked.

A solemn look came over Xavier's face. "In recent day's, the militant presence in the city Adam was discovered in, as well as the surrounding areas, has been increased. For whatever reason, Adam and his friend Kurt have incited a response from the anti-mutant organization, that has rarely been seen before. . . In fact, the last time such a strong response occurred, I was within Germany myself, trying to plead a case for the mutants there. Sadly, that was at the time when the anti-mutant sentiment's truly began to take off. . . " He said, wheeling closer to the two men. "Given that it is only a vague theory. . . And in light of recent event's. I cannot feel comfortable sending anyone back to Germany at the moment. Especially since the encounter with whatever it was that rendered you both powerless. . . There is just too much I do not know at the moment. And it would be dangerous to go into such hostility without further knowledge."

Scott made as if to respond, but Logan cut him off. "Hell no, Chuck. I ain't gonna sit here on my ass while Kitty is over there in Germany alone."

"If what I believe is true. . . Then Kitty is not quite alone." Xavier revealed. At Logan's quizzical look, he elaborated. "Remember the two phone calls that the system received?"

"Right, from Adam's house. . . So, does that mean Adam wasn't captured after all?" Scott said, confusedly.

"No, unfortunately, I'm afraid Adam has indeed been captured. . . If it was indeed him placing the call's, then they would have come across on my private line, and would not have been ignored by the system's automated voice-matching delivery system. . . As it stands, the calls would have to have been made by someone who was aware of the Institute's existence, yet was not familiar enough with our going's-on to gain direct access. . ."

"Like Kitty, dammit." Logan swore, cursing himself for not divulging more information about the Institute's purpose to Kitty.

"Yes, like Kitty. . . And seeing as how it is extremely unlikely Kitty would have just ended up at Adam's residence without having been brought there. . . And the only other person I am aware of that could have brought her there would be Kurt Wagner, Adam's ward. . . Therefore, it is my conclusion, that Kurt was not captured along with Adam, and that Kitty has somehow joined up with him."

"Ok, so. . . We need to go to Adam's house and get them then, right?" Scott asked.

"I'm afraid it won't be that easy. . . Adam's residence had been seized by the anti-mutant authorities, who were most likely tipped off by the two call's. This means that either Kurt and Kitty were captured. . . Or they are now on the run, somewhere in Germany."

There was a brief moment of collective silence, as each of the three men processed the information.

"Alright then, damn it. What are we waiting for? Let's go get Kitty." Logan suddenly spoke, breaking the concentration in the room.

"Logan. . . I simply cannot recommend going back to Germany at the moment. . . It seems much to rash in light of the possible danger, which is largely unknown. If they possess some type of technology that render's mutant abilities dysfunctional, then the possible danger is only compounded. . . I know your concern for Kitty is great, as is my own, I assure you. . . As I have said, Kitty may not have been here for long, but I feel as much concern for her as for any other in the Institute. . . But if I risk another, or even several of our member's to be captured, or worse, then we will be at a much larger disadvantage. If you will only give me a few days, some time to-"

"Save it, Chuck." Logan interrupted angrily. "You do all the research you want, I'm going to Germany. And I'm gonna bring Kitty back. Powers or no powers and anti-mutant assholes be damned."

Professor Xavier seemed disappointed in Logan's words, but conceded. "Very well. . . But. . . You will be on your own, entirely. . . I know that is hardly an off-putting idea to you. . . But I urge you to proceed with extreme caution. Your entire life, you have known only the limits and benefits of your mutant ability. . . But if it fails you, it may be difficult to ensure your survival, despite whatever physical training you possess."

"I don't care Prof'. . . Whatever danger you might think I could be in, is only worse for Kitty. I'm going to find her."

"Alright then. . . I will continue to dig deeper into Germany's secrets, perhaps I can learn of something that will assist you in your search. . . And if at any time it becomes marginally safe to do so, you will have the added benefit of calling in assistance from the team. I urge you to do so if situations become far to extreme."

"Of course." Logan retorted.

"Logan." Xavier warned. "I am quite serious. . . I don't know the full capability of the German anti-mutant forces. . . And recent event's have only served to heighten my wariness."

"I hear ya Chuck. . . But I ain't planning on taking on the whole damn army. I'm just going in for Kitty, and getting' the hell out. Nothing more."

"Very well." Xavier said. "I will arrange transportation for you tonight and you may leave as soon as day breaks tomorrow."

Logan felt his patience crumble at the thought of having to wait even longer to get to Kitty, but acquiesced, taking his leave from the Professor and exiting the study, leaving Xavier and Scott to arrange for his departure the following morning. . .

. . . Nobody noticed the shadow that bounded away from the study window.

* * *

"I'm tellin' ya bro', your girl's in Germany."

Lance stared hard at the mutant crouched in front of him. . . He was having a hard time discerning whether Todd was telling the truth, or lying as some form of humor. . . For his own sake, Todd had better be telling the truth.

"You're sure? Germany?" He asked, feeling a little dubious at the idea.

"Dude, I'm absolutely sure. Bald guy said it himself when he was talkin' to the scary one and the dork." Todd reassured.

Lance frowned. . . Germany. That was certainly unexpected. . . He had been curious to Kitty's whereabouts ever since Logan and that other guy had busted into the boardinghouse and demanded he tell them where she was. Hell, if they didn't know, then he wanted to know. . . But, damn. Germany.

A smirk slowly spread it's way across his face. Hell. . . Germany, so what?

Kitty was going to be his again. . .

. . . Even if he had to cross an ocean to get her.

* * *

Kaboom. Chappy Sixteen. . . Wow, only sixteen? Hmmph.

So, yes, Kurt and Kitty aren't exactly best of friends right now. I know some of you may be concerned about this, but i assure you, it's temporary. And, perhaps. . . Even necessary. Let's just say neither of them are putting their best foot (feet's) forward. . .

Also, the prison-reformed-into-a-facility, was based off and actual little prison i saw in a town once. It wasn't a very big town, but they had a prison like, right in their back yard!

And for Logan's stuff, it ended up being more 'Xavier Talkie' stuff. . . What can i say? I always thought he'd be long-winded. *shrug* Also, he probably wouldn't have hesitated much to send the X-Men to rescue Kitty, but i needed an excuse to get Logan out there alone. . . Just avert your attention for a moment, it'll all make sense. ;)

And the little tiny tag at the end with Lance. . . Actually had that planned ever since the very beginning of the fic', before i even knew what exactly was going on. Heck. . . I still don't know that! :P

Anyway. . . I hope everybody is enjoying the story so far. I know, it has it's weak spots, but i'm leaning heavily on the 'I don't know what i'm doing' crutch. . . I would absolutely love to hear what anyone has to say about it so far, so please review! Or heck, even send me a P.M.! Or pigeon-mail. . . Smoke signals. . . Anything! Just tell me how much you love/hate the story!

Next chapter up soon(er)! I hope. . .

Thanks for reading! :)


	17. Invader Of The Soul - Chapter Seventeen

*sigh* Here's chapter 17. . .

So. . . Yeah, i know. It's been far too long since i updated last. I'm really, very, very sorry. I've been so busy lately, i haven't had time to write and when i do it's in short bursts and lacking inspiration. Ugh. . . I'm very frazzled.

Of course, my deepest apology's for making you wait, i'm super sorry. But also my biggest thank's for reading! You're great, really, wonderful, you deserve a cookie. :)

And also a huge thanks to the reviewers! As always, your input and feedback is so very much appreciated, really it is. And of course, i encourage you to review and leave comments. Have some ideas or some criticism, please feel free to relate!

[Anon reviews here]

TooLazy. . . I'm super-duper sorry for making you wait! I know, it sucks. :( And the Lance thing was planned early on, because, i really didn't just want to introduce him and then just have him disappear. Now, what i have planned won't necessarily be an integral part of the plot, but it's just not the last we've seen of Lance. Thank you lots for reviewing and for reading! I hope the story doesn't let you down. :)

The Black Raven. . . Yes, yes. I'm afraid the story is jittery. . . Residual seismic energy from Lance's partake, i'm afraid. . . I'm sorry, this isn't a. . . Logurt? I dunno, i'm not a fan of fermented dairy. Anyhow. . . I love you too. And i agree, i am quite possibly the worst person ever. I mean. . . There's been a lot of people, but, ya know. . . ;)

Chapter 17, onward. (Picks up directly after Kurt/Kitty's section in the last chappy.)

* * *

Chapter Seventeen

* * *

"You'll never believe what I found."

Kurt looked down at the floor where Kitty was pointing, the same spot where she had fallen through earlier.

All he saw was the tacky carpet beneath his feet, but something in Kitty's voice caused his curiosity to rise, as well as sparking a sliver of hope within him yet again. But also the warning she issued made him alert for danger once again.

"What?" He asked in a quiet voice, suddenly realizing how loud the sound was in the nearly empty room.

"It's ok, you don't have to be paranoid. I'm pretty sure if they knew we were here, they'd be on us by now." Kitty said, gesturing once again to a spot beneath Kurt's feet.

"Kitty. . . " Kurt began sliding closer toward her. "Who is 'they' and what's down there?"

Kitty smirked at Kurt yet again, before she shot her hand out and clamped down on his shoulder. Kurt had just enough to yelp in surprise, before he felt the floor fall away, his stomach lurching as they plummeted. The fall was short and ended with a surprisingly gentle landing, but Kurt was still grateful to feel a solid surface beneath his feet.

"Warn me next time!" He hissed out, only to realize Kitty was no longer standing beside him. Looking around, he found himself in another hallway, narrower than the halls of the building above, although even more so utilitarian. The walls were a dull blue-gray color, with lighting recesses placed every few feet, their light reflected in the shiny white tiles on the floor. Near the end of the hall Kitty was standing impatiently, her hands on her hips.

"Come on." She called out in a hushed, yet harsh, tone.

Kurt glanced behind his shoulder warily, but began walking towards Kitty. As he neared she closed the distance and grabbed his hand.

"Do you want to stand around and get caught?" She admonished, impatiently tugging him behind her.

Kurt felt like protesting, but allowed her to lead him down the spartan halls. He continued to glance around in an almost panicked fashion, eying the doorways that they passed with wariness, as if expecting soldiers to pop out at any moment and shoot them dead. To Kurt, Kitty didn't seem to pay any mind to the notion of being caught, despite her hurried pace, she half-dragged him along behind her as they whisked down the halls, seemingly knowing where she was going. Presently, she let go of his hand and pulled up short, turning to face him.

"Ok, we're here." Kitty said, peering across Kurt's shoulder. "Nobody's in the hall's. . . Must be lunch, so we should probably hurry."

"Hurry and what?" Kurt asked, turning his head to see where Kitty was looking. When he turned back around she had disappeared again, leaving him alone in the hall. "Kitty?" He called out urgently, a noise from down the hallway spiking his alarm. Just then he felt a hand clamp around his bicep, pulling him sideways and through the wall, stumbling and nearly falling as he awkwardly tried to follow the lead.

Once on the other side Kurt blinked and saw Kitty standing in front of him, a look of awaiting approval on her face, as if she had just given him a birthday gift.

"Where are we?" He asked, surveying the room, which was very dimly lit. It was a small computer, or records room, with an office desk in the corner, upon which a computer tower and two monitor's were placed. A few file cabinets lined the wall to the right and a doorway lead off from the left, making Kurt wonder why they hadn't just gone to it, instead of phasing through the wall.

"Uh. . . Like a records room, or something I guess." Kitty replied, looking around as if she hadn't even paid attention to it before. "I found this place earlier, after I fell. There were people in the hallway's then, though. I had to sneak around and I almost got caught, but I phased through the wall and ended up in here." She finished with an air of accomplishment, as if she had just done Kurt a marvelous favor.

"Oh. . ." Kurt said, not quite sure what else Kitty would expect him to say.

"_Oh_. . . Hello, this is a records room, with a computer. Which probably has records of everything that goes on here." Kitty said, her tone hinting at something as if it were obvious.

"Which means if Adam is here. . . " Kurt said, realizing what she was hinting at.

"Exactly."

Kurt's eyes widened excitedly and he pushed pass Kitty, nearly bounding to the office desk and sliding into the straight-backed chair. Kitty made an exasperated noise and walked over to where Kurt was pecking at the keyboard.

"Get up. Just go watch the door or something." She commanded, mockingly slapping him across the back of the head as she did so. Kurt glared at her but complied, allowing Kitty to hop in the seat as he vacated it, crossing over to the door and twisting the lock. He stood by for a moment and watched in silence as her finger's nimbly flew across the keys, various directories flying by on the screen.

"What are you doing?" He asked, ignoring how stupid the question seemed.

"Well. . . I actually already began searching the computer earlier." She answered, not taking her eyes off the screen. "But I only got so far before I remembered you were 'up there'. . . Apparently worried to death." She added snidely, turning her face to smirk at Kurt, who shot her a dirty glare. "Thanks for the concern, by the way, but just what exactly were you going to do?"

"What do you mean?" Kurt asked hurriedly, a slight amount of embarrassment in his voice. He turned away and tried to make it seem as if he was listening for anyone's approach outside.

"Pfft. . . " Was Kitty's reply, as she turned back to the computer, digging deeper into the digital records. She'd had a little difficulty at first, being that everything was in German, but some deft manipulation had gotten everything into a readable, if spotty, translation. A mask of concentration fell over her face as she perused the files on the system, finding multiple accounts of captured or discovered mutants, along with other mutant-related documents, but nothing very recent. After a few more moments, she finally ran across a file from only a few days before. It was a simple status update, without any revealing information, but it lead back to a much more pertinent document.

_'Bingo.' _Kitty thought, letting out a slight hiss of success as she caught the opening header.

**[Kurt Wagner. 23. Male. **

**Recently discovered mutant. Whereabouts unknown; in pursuit.]**

She quickly scanned down the document, before the events described within began to catch her attention, causing her to scroll back to the top and read more slowly. Kitty felt her curiosity grow as she began to read the clinical account of Kurt's discovery.

**[Target was brought to attention by neighbor, who reported him as being mutant with an abnormal physical appearance. Following a recounting of the suspect's supposed appearance, authorization was given for a sting operation the following day, with arrangements made for the civilian to assist in the peaceful capture of the target. **

**The operation commenced the following morning; unsuccessfully. Target evaded capture and one civilian was pronounced dead in the aftermath (Deceased was unrelated to the operation.). Target was confirmed as a mutant, as well as further revealed to possess a relocation ability (Further investigation into technique advised upon capture.). . .]**

Kitty frowned. . . Kurt hadn't mentioned anyone dying.

She shot a glance over at him; he was still guarding the door. Kurt returned her look with one of impatience, but she turned her head back quickly, returning to the report.

**[ . . .Target was pursued, via mutant signature location, and was confirmed to be within the vicinity of a local university. Immediate authorization was given for a large scale assault, which was again unsuccessful. Target once again evaded capture. **

**An accomplice to the target's escape was found at the scene, identity confirmed. Accomplice physically assaulted a member of the assault team, but was quickly restrained. Accomplice was injured, but captured alive. **

**Target was discovered within the residence of captured accomplice the previous day, following an alert. Another accomplice was spotted at the scene, identity unknown. Both targets evaded capture. **

**Primary Target has been appointed to Level Red; importance of capture extremely high.**

**Secondary Target has been appointed Level Orange; importance of capture moderate.**

**Further information may be found within documents pertaining to the targets. Operational and personnel reports available after clearance. **

**End brief. ] **

Kitty sucked in a sharp breath and held it. . . She was now a target as well. Great. The only consolation seemed to be that she wasn't as important to them. . .

She continued to follow leads in the document, focusing on finding more information regarding the captured 'accomplice', which could only be Adam. Eventually she found a briefing similar to the one with Kurt's name attached to it, but with Adam's name in the header.

**[ Adam Adler. 42. Male. **

**Known accomplice to mutant-at-large Kurt Wagner. Subject currently being detained within Munich headquarters. **

**Subject was a member of importance when the mutant-problem became a priority, including being appointed as a high-ranking affiliate. Subjects accomplishments and prior/recent activity redacted. May be available with proper clearance. **

**End brief. ]**

Kitty felt a niggling of suspicion. . . When they were in Adam's house, Kurt had mentioned he had worked in the past for the German government. But in a low-level position. . . Getting your history redacted didn't seem very low-level to her. Nor did being described as a high-ranking member of importance.

It seemed Adam was indeed alive, and being held somewhere in Munich, but she made a mental note to ask Kurt about the events of his capture and about Adam as soon as they were somewhere safe again. She was starting to get tired of how little information Kurt had given her, and now that she was a target as well, she was ready for some answer's.

Kitty looked over at Kurt, who had his back to her, his ear pressed against the door. She bit her lip in consternation. . . She could probably use the computer to send a message to the Institute. . . But given the trouble that she caused last time, she was a little wary to do so.

Stealing another glance at Kurt, she started searching the computer for a way to contact Logan, eventually finding an email program. Hastily she began typing a short description of events, trying to explain briefly what happened and where they were. Finally satisfied with her distress message, she was about to send it, when she noticed a small light, blinking red, at the top of the computer monitor.

_'Huh. . . Didn't notice that before.' _She thought, cocking her head to the side as the light continued to blink, incessantly.

She was about to disregard it, when a small panel appeared near the bottom-right corner of the computer screen. Curious, she clicked it and it enlarged. Much to her surprise, she found herself staring back. . . At herself.

_'Ugh. . . I look terrible.'_ Kitty thought morosely. It was the first glimpse she had caught of herself since her adventure in Germany started, and it wasn't what she would call a presentable sight. . . Her hair was tangled and dingy looking from day's without washing it, and her face was slightly smudgy from dirt. Dark circles were beneath her eyes, but she knew it wasn't just from the past few days; the haggard look on her face had been present for the past few months, courtesy of living in a rathole of a boardinghouse.

With a disgusted grunt she closed the window, but the panel once again appeared down in the corner, refusing to go away. She clicked it a few more times, but it remained.

"Damn broken web-cam." Kitty muttered, as she once again tried to close the window.

"Was?"

Kitty turned and saw Kurt looking at her expectantly. "Nothing. . . Just like, a computer error."

"Oh. . . Well, could you hurry up? What's taking so long?" Kurt asked, his impatience more than a little warranted, given their situation.

"I'm hurrying. . . " Kitty mumbled, although she realized she had lost track of where they were and the danger being here presented.

She turned back to the screen and saw that the window had maximized again, showing her face staring back at her and the inky blackness that was behind her, where the camera could not penetrate the dim lighting of the room. She couldn't see Kurt in the camera's view, only picking up the reflection of his eyes, which she noticed for the first time seemed to glow faintly in the dark, or at least to the web-cam.

"You're eyes are glowy." She remarked over her shoulder, prompting Kurt to issue another exclamation of confusion, leaving his post by the door and coming nearer to Kitty.

"See?" Kitty said, pointing at the monitor, which showed her and Kurt, who's eyes did indeed seem to glow in the video screen.

Kurt gave her a look of exasperation and shook his head. "I thought you were finding Adam, not playing with the web-cam."

Kitty gaped her mouth open in indignation. "I'm not! It just popped up. . . It won't go away." She protested, clicking the window a few times to prove her point.

Kurt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Can't you jus-"

His words were cut off as a klaxon sounded throughout the building, the noise sudden and loud, causing them both to jump in surprise. The light's in the room suddenly flared up, nearly blinding them from the sharp influx of light and making them squint.

"What the hell?" Kitty exclaimed, although the panic that darted across her chest told her what she needed to know. Kurt just looked at her, the expression on his face mirrored in her own.

They'd been discovered.

"Come on!" Kurt cried out, grabbing Kitty's arm and dragging her from the chair.

"Wait, wait, wait!" Kitty protested, wrenching her arm free and grasping for the keyboard. She quickly punched the 'Enter' key, before Kurt grabbed her again.

"What are you doing? Lets go!" He exclaimed, pulling her away from the desk.

_'Please, please have sent.'_ Kitty mentally pleaded, as Kurt tugged her across the room. Kurt pulled her to the opposite wall and then looked at her expectantly. Kitty didn't bother giving an indication of understanding, instead just marching towards the wall and making sure Kurt was still in contact with her. She plowed towards the wall, expecting it to offer no opposition, as usual. . .

. . . And promptly ran directly into it, smashing her face against the plaster and feel the completely unexpected sensation of having a wall run her over.

Reeling from the impact she stumbled backwards, causing Kurt to stumble as well, although his graceful agility allowed him to remain standing and to catch Kitty before she hit the ground.

"Ow. . . Jesus, what the hell?" Kitty muttered, as Kurt helped her stand upright, keeping his hands on her shoulders to keep her steady. She shook him off and rubbed her forehead, feeling the tender area where it had collided with the wall.

"Kitty, you're bleeding!"

"What?" Kitty asked, shaking her head and looking up at Kurt. She felt a familiar heavy sensation in the bridge of her nose and a warm, sticky fluid began to trickle down her upper lip. "Ah. . . Shit." She brought her hand up and tried to staunch the flow, but it continued to run from her nostrils.

"Verdammt! Warum die Dinge immer schief gehen?" Kurt exclaimed, grabbing Kitty's forearm and once again dragging her across the room, this time towards the door. He flipped the lock and they burst into the hallway, running back the way they came, this time with Kurt dragging Kitty along, while she tried to stop her nose from bleeding. Judging by the drops of blood that trailed after them, she was doing no good.

"Left!" She called out, directing Kurt on where to go, as he very nearly went the wrong direction. Around her hand and nose however, it came out sounding more like "Lebft!".

Kurt veered left, heading the right direction, just as sounds of movement in the hall behind them began to become audible.

"This way!" He heard someone yell out in German, causing him to run faster, jerking Kitty along behind him.

Kurt's heart was pounding so furiously he could feel it within his ears. The idea of being trapped in an underground bunker, with people who were most likely going to shoot them, didn't do much for keeping his panic low. Added to that was the realization that for some reason, Kitty couldn't phase, and intuition told him that he would be unable to 'port, leaving them with no way out beyond the exit and he had no idea where it was.

Finally they reached the corridor that they had came from, although there was nowhere to go from here, except the door at the end. Kurt stopped and let go of Kitty's hand, looking behind them to see if their pursuers were close. To his dismay he saw a trail of red blood droplets, easily visible in the waxed flooring, leading back to where they had run.

_'Damn.' _He thought, looking over to Kitty, who was simultaneously trying to catch her breath and staunch the bleeding from her nose. She looked back at him with an apologetic look, her mouth opened slightly so she could breath. He returned it with one of sympathy, before turning, looking to the door at the end of the hall. It was the only place left to go and he hoped it would lead to an exit.

"Kitty. . . " He began, turning towards her, but she shook her head.

"Leds go." She said, pushing past him and towards the door. Kurt, though, caught her arm and held her back.

"Wait here, just in case." He said, stepping around her and nearing the door. Kitty rolled her eyes but consented, leaning her head back to try and keep the blood from running anymore. It seemed to be clotting some now that she wasn't running.

Kurt took another glance over his shoulder at Kitty, before opening the door. On the other side was a short and small room, on the other end of which was yet another door. Above the door however was a sign that made Kurt's heart leap.

'Exit'

Turning back to Kitty he motioned her to go first. She complied and went forward, entering the room and heading towards the exit. Kurt followed behind, stepping through the door after her.

"Yargh!"

A voice suddenly yelled out, startling Kurt. He whirled around quickly and found a man running from the corner, barreling towards him. Kurt tried to maneuver out of the way, but was too caught off guard, and the man tackled him, bringing them both to the ground. Kurt brought his hands up and tried to defend himself from his assailant, but found them pinned to the floor. With a snarl he tried to lash out with his tail, but was spared from the attempt, as the attacker suddenly rolled off of him.

Kurt rolled to his left and quickly leaped to his feet, only to find Kitty at odds with the man. The attacker swung out wildly, attempting to strike Kitty's face, but she deftly countered, sidestepping and grabbing his arm, before pivoting and using the momentum of his swing to pull him over her shoulder, slamming him into the hard tiled floor.

The man groaned in pain and Kitty took the opportunity to deliver a sharp kick into his ribs, before the would-be-attacker slumped back to the ground, slipping into unconsciousness with a low moan.

Kurt stood with his mouth agape, staring in wonder as Kitty, with apparent ease, rendered the man unconscious.

"Oh, hell. I just got that to stop bleeding." Kitty complained, as her nose once again began to pour. She looked at Kurt, who was still staring in wonder. "What the fuck are you waiting on? Get the damned door." She cried out, breaking him from his trance.

Kurt shook his head and crossed over to the door, trying to open it, but finding it wouldn't budge.

"It's, uh, locked." He stated dumbly.

"Check Rambo here." Kitty said, gesturing to the downed man. "Maybe he has a key or something."

"Right." Kurt responded, kneeling to check the man. He didn't appear to be any type of soldier, dressed in khakis and a white workman's shirt, which would explain his apparent lack of fighting skills. Kurt quickly checked the mans pockets, depositing his wallet and a variety of odds and ends on the floor, before finding a small plastic key card.

_'Franz Bruhn, Janitor. . .' _Kurt thought, feeling a strange sort of pity towards a fellow workhorse.

He rose to his feet and rushed back to the door, passing the key card through the slot. The previously red light now green, he tried the handle, pushing the door open.

"Kitty, come on!"

Kitty quickly followed him through the door and into the dimly lit corridor beyond, which ended abruptly at the landing of a steep, concrete staircase. Kurt lead them up the steps and swiped the card through the scanner for the door at the top of the stairs. He pushed it open and they were greeted with sunlight.

"Can you run?" Kurt asked Kitty, gesturing toward her nose. She groaned, but nodded. "Ok then. . . Lets go."

They broke from the door and bolted across the pavement outside. Kurt realized that they were on the opposite side of the complex than they had been earlier, but were still inside the compound's walls. The warning klaxon could still be heard outside the main building and Kurt also heard muffled commands being shouted from behind them.

_'Please work.'_ He thought, grabbing Kitty's hand as they ran. She gave him a confused look, but was unable to form a query before he teleported, both of them disappearing as they ran.

_'Yes!'_ Kurt exclaimed mentally, as they reappeared in the forest on the outskirt's of town. He let go of Kitty's hand and collapsed on the ground, trying to catch his breath and to fight back that nausea that always arrived when he teleported without much energy. Likewise, Kitty collapsed beside him, cradling her nose in her hand.

"Well, that didn't help the bleeding any." She said, tilting her head back again, and pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Sorry." Kurt responded, turning to look at her.

Her face was covered in dried and drying blood and her shirt-front was stained from where it had ran down, as well as splattered. Kitty looked at him sideways, keeping her head tilted and still, but the look was pitiful. Despite himself, he felt moved to try and help someway.

"Here." He said, turning to face her better. "Don't tilt back. Tilt forward." He gently nudged the back of her head, eliciting a roll of the eyes, but compliance, as Kitty tilted her head forward.

"Gee. Thanks nurse." Kitty deadpanned, although there was no maliciousness in her tone.

"You really bleed a lot." Kurt remarked as a fresh tendril of red snaked down from Kitty's nose.

"I used to have nosebleeds when I was a kid. I always bled buckets." Kitty said, wiping away the new blood as it ran.

"Is it broken?" Kurt asked, grimacing slightly at the thought of a broken nose.

"No. . . Doesn't feel like it. It's just the running and stuff didn't help."

*. . . *

"You have a busted lip too."

Kitty tilted her head slightly to the side and sent Kurt a glare, but he only smirked in return. She sighed and straightened up, tentatively removing her hand from her nose.

"I think it's stopping." She said, no longer feeling the heaviness of the nosebleed in the front of her face. She started searching her pockets for something to clean her face with, prompting Kurt to do the same.

"Sorry, I don't have anything." He said, apologetically.

Kitty shrugged and pulled a used tissue from one of her pockets, dabbing at the blood that was quickly drying in the brisk air.

"So. . . I found out where Adam is." She said, almost conversationally.

"Vas? Where?" Kurt asked, excitedly.

"Someplace in Munich, like a big headquarters. . . He's captured, but definitely alive."

Kurt breathed a sigh of relief, feeling a renewed hope now that he knew for certain that Adam was alive. Then he felt a measure of dread, as he realized what being in Munich meant.

"Munich. . . That's the main headquarters for the anti-mutant militia. Anything and everything to do with mutants is performed there. . . It'll be heavily guarded and tightly controlled." He explained, before adding. "And. . . It's a long, long way from here. There's no way I can ever dream to 'port that far. And even if we made it there. . . There's no way we could get through a city that populated without me being seen."

Kurt sighed and dropped his head into his hands, feeling a fresh wave of despair wash over him. Kitty frowned and regarded him with some doubtfulness, before she remembered the message she was hopefully able to send.

"Kurt. . . I also tried to get a message to my team. . . I mean, I hope I did. But, if they come, then they can rescue us. . . And with their help, we could totally save Adam." Kitty said, trying to appear hopeful in the prospect.

Kurt lifted his head and looked at her wistfully, but frowned and shook his head. "They'll never help. . . They'll just take us and go. It's suicide to try and go up against everything that's in Munich." He remarked, glumly.

"They'll help Kurt, I know they will." Kitty reasoned. "I'm helping, aren't I? So will they."

"You were going to leave." Kurt pointed out.

"Yeah. . . Ok, maybe I said that. . . But. I didn't. . . Look, I was pissed, alright? And I think I have some right to be. I read the report they have on you and what happened, and you haven't told me anything. And you know something else? Now I'm a target too. So, I don't appreciate being left in the dark." Kitty said, speaking calmly, the anger she had felt earlier now dissipated under the circumstances.

"And." She continued. "I still mean everything I said. I didn't do anything to bring whatever happened on you. I was just in the wrong place at the wrong time. This. . . This is your last chance. I'll help you, but if you start your shit again. . . I'm gone."

Kurt blinked as she finished, looking back at her blankly, his face emotionless, but his eyes conveying that he understood her. Finally he sighed, his demeanor slacking.

"You're right. . . I'm sorry. I've. . . Been ungrateful and a jerk. And, you deserve an apology. . . I'm sorry. And, I actually mean it, this time." He said, closing his eyes and dropping his head as he spoke.

Kitty felt some measure of surprise at the open honesty of Kurt's apology, not really having expected it. She worked her mouth like a fish for a moment, before turning her head forward and staring widely into space. Gathering her wits, she turned her head back.

"Ok then. Apology accepted. . . For now." She said. "But, I still want answer's."

Kurt turned his head up and nodded. "I'll tell you what I know. But, we need to be somewhere safe. . . There's been to many close calls."

At this Kitty hastily nodded her agreement. "We got lucky, I think. At the Uni, at Adams house, back there. . . But I don't think we'll stay that way. We need a plan, and some help."

Kurt's face twisted into a look of deep thought, before he stood up and began pacing. Kitty watched him for a few moments, taking the time to continue cleaning her face and hands, feeling the sticky dried blood that was dried on them. Finally Kurt turned and faced her, a look of uncertainty on his face.

"We need somewhere to stay. For now, anyway, until your team tracks you down. . . Somewhere to sleep, without fear."

"And shower." Kitty interjected.

Kurt was silent again, for a moment, before he nodded reluctantly.

"I. . . I might know someone who will help."

* * *

Well. There it is. . .

AH! It was such a task to write this chapter. I've been super busy, tired, frazzled, burntout and uninspired. . . I know, not exactly the best conditions to write under. And i'm so afraid the story is suffering because of it. :\

So, i realize this chapter isn't very cathartic after such a long period of waiting. I'm sorry. When i first planned this story, i really didn't think it'd take long to write. Life, apparently, had other thoughts.

Was the military report kind of lame? I wasn't sure how to handle that, and ended up cutting some of the chapter down, for brevity's sake. Bah. . .

Kitty's nosebleed was inspired by someone i know. They bleed like a fountain.

Ok, so, Adam is in Munich headquarters. Yep, this was planned from the beginning, so i'm not trying to stall or anything, but i'm sorry for the general lack of catharsis in this chappy. And. . . Adam might not be all he seems, either. Or, rather, he might have some hidden past. . . Ooooo. . .

Maybe Kurt and Kitty can start getting along. . . They've been staying at odds so far. . . It's such a shame innit? Hum. . .

Anyway. . . I'm just sorry for the suckitude of this chapter. I'm really trying to make things enjoyable, but like i said, I haven't been writing under optimal conditions. *Sigh* Sadly, i'm not sure when things will get back into a better groove, so there may be some extended intervals between chapters in the near-future as well. I'll try to at least get a new chapter up sooner than this one, but I've said that before. . .

As for future event's in the story. . . Kurt and Kitty's little appearance in the facility won't go unnoticed. And Logan is set to arrive in Germany as well. Soon, hopefully, i'll have a much bigger and better plot rolling along. . . Then again, sometimes i just enjoy writing meaningless things. So perhaps there will be some stops along the way? Along the way where, you ask? Boy. . . I wish i knew.

Until next time! Thanks for reading! And please review, even if it's just to express some concern (Ok, especially if it's to express some concern.). :)


End file.
